Surviving Hetalia
by That90sKid1996
Summary: This is my first Hetalia fanfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I own nothing except for my OC, this is pure fluff, so don't take offense. Rated T for language, a bit of Lemon and Lime later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hetalia fan fiction, so I hope I get some support on this. I've been hooked on Hetalia for a while, and took **_**countless **_**personality quizzes, so I guess the idea just popped up. Well, here goes nothing…**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kimi's P.O.V.)<strong>

"Kimi!" A voice called out from behind me. "Wait up!" I quickly turned around, waving to my friend who was rushing towards me.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted cheerfully.

"Don't forget about the cosplay party tomorrow," She assured.

"Alright, I'll be sure to remember." I giggled, patting her on the back.

"And if you can't make it, I understand." She smiled, "Just make sure to tell me if you're gonna miss it."

"Got it." I nodded, taking a moment to hike up my heavy backpack on my shoulders. "Should I bring anything other than a costume and myself?"

"Bring both your Left 4 Dead and Dead Rising games, maybe your Rumble Roses XX game if the boys get bored of the zombies." My friend listed out.

"Anything else?"

"Maybe some movies, perhaps some horror movies to freak everyone out."

"Sweet, I'll see you later." I said happily, "I'm gonna head back to my apartment."

"Bye!" She replied, giving me a hug and parting in the opposite direction.

As I started walking down the sidewalk as usual from campus, the wind blew my short brownish-red hair into a mess. Straightening out my bangs and fixing the bed head in back, I pulled my iPod out of my pocket, popped my earbuds in, and chose a song from my playlist. As the song **Anarchy **from the **Panty Stocking with Garterbelt OST**, I started bobbing my head to the beat.

_My name is Panty, the crazy sexy blondie __  
><em>_And I'm not dumb __  
><em>_I'm breaking the news, now boys! Us girls __  
><em>_We're full-time horny too! _

_Hey, check out that hot one, damn he's got a big __  
><em>_one delicious __  
><em>_It's time to get dirty now, so will y'all excuse me __  
><em>_Read the air! I'm busy! _

_Garterbelt! Again you've dialed D-CITY 2-900__  
><em>_Pantsu__line! Copy that! Clear the city! _

_Anarchy! Everyone wants to be me! __  
><em>_Anarchy yeah! Get it up so I can see! __  
><em>_Anarchy! Let it flow wild and free! __  
><em>_Anarchy yeah! Y'all ready for the gig?_

Right in the middle of the guitar break, I heard shouting, mainly crying. Shutting off my iPod and stashing it into my backpack, I quietly made my way to the source of the noise. From behind, there were two blonde men smacking a poor guy crying for some guy named, Germany. I hesitated on whether or not I should get involved, but due to my forceful conscience, I had to intervene.

"Hey," I managed to call out, catching their attention, "Leave that guy alone." The words escaped my lips, but weren't fully the words boiling in my brain. Still, better than saying, _"Get the fuck out of here you sons a bitches, or I'll kick the crap out of you!" _

The two blonde men spun around to face me, their expressions surprised, yet not angry. One of them wore a forest green uniform, had short choppy hair, green eyes, and a crazy thick set of eyebrows that looked raked in straight rows of black. The one next to him had somewhat long hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue coat with red pants. Both of them stood blankly looking at me, almost like I was some kind of crazy person.

"If you'd be so kind as to leave that guy alone, I'd be happy not to use force." I mustered up, keeping a firm poker face and keeping my voice clear.

"And what would a lovely lady like you do about it?" The guy in blue and red sneered at me in a French accent, flashing a smile.

"Please leave, now." I said roughly, aiming my canister of pepper spray at them.

"We'll let the little sap go…" The one in green spoke in a British accent, nonetheless shaky.

"But we'll will be keeping an eye on you two, au revoir~" The other winked, before both of them ran off.

"What was that about?" I mumbled, before checking on the crying young man.

The poor thing kept rubbing his brown haired head that had been smacked meekly by those two, causing the curled strand on the right side of his head to bob up and down. Even though I would've taken a better beating from a simple bitch-slap, I instantly felt sorry for him as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his blue uniform. I didn't say a word, but gave him a helping hand up to his feet.

"Th-thank you for getting rid of them, they were really scary!" He chirped at me with a cheerful smile. He sounded Italian from his accent, but I couldn't really be all that sure.

"No problem, you okay?" I grinned back.

"Yeah, but they always pick on me because I'm weak and puny." He sniffled.

"That sucks, I used to have the same problem." I sighed, "I'm glad you're okay." I grinned.

"By the way, my name's Veneziano, but you can call me, Italy!"

"Nice to meet you, Italy. My name's Kimi." I replied warmly, "I'll see you later, okay? I have to get back to my apartment." With that farewell, I continued my stroll.

**Break.**

Right when I stepped through the wooden door, I took off my shoes and got busy packing for the party. I didn't feel like playing on my Xbox 360 today, so I got busy storing the needed games into a bag; adding Portal 2 in the mix for co-op, just for fun. Instead of waiting to pack my costume _before _going to the party, I decided to fold up my Cyborg Noodle jumpsuit into my bag; setting my buckled boots, my blue army beret with a red star, and a pair of gray leggings with it. After, I spent quite a bit of time choosing DVDs from my horror movie collection; I figured that I'd just go with some of the SAW movies, as well as some from the Friday the Thirteenth series. When I was done packing things away, I felt my cell phone vibrate in my sweatshirt pocket.

It was a text message from one of my friends, wondering what I was dressing up as for the party.

"_I'm going as Cyborg Noodle, I'll be wearing the outfit she wore in the music video __**Stylo**__." _I typed in the message reply.

"_Cool, I'm dressing up as a make shift, L."_

"_Sweet! I can't wait to see."_

"_I can't wait to see yours too!"_

"_Alright, I'll be seeing you tomorrow."_

"_Later."_

Ending my text conversation, I shut off my cell phone, and got back to chatting with others online. Thankfully I didn't have to put up with left over assignments, so I was free to do as I pleased. Though being a Friday night, that still didn't mean I felt like going around clubbing like most girls on campus would. Around 6 p.m. when I finished checking my email inbox, there was a knock on the door. Instinctively, I hopped out of my chair, and bolted right to the door.

Carelessly without _thinking_, I swung open the door to find a pair of arms wrap around my neck. I flinched where I stood so I wouldn't knock anything over, and opened one of my squinted eyes.

"Oh hey, Italy." I greeted with a sigh of relief.

"Ciao, Kimi~!" Italy greeted back, letting go of me and stepping back.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked him, almost like I've known him for a long time.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me today, lets go out for pasta!" He chirped, taking my hand.

"Um, okay…just give me a second to lock down." Excusing myself to turn off all the lights and close down my computer, grabbed my wallet, then I took my house key and locked the front door.

"C'mon, Kimi~" Italy chirped, "I know a fantastic place to eat!" He said to me, grabbing me by the hand again and dragging me along with him.

"_Never thought I'd be dragged to go eat something, I always thought that was for if I ever turned anorexic." _I thought blandly as we walked down the sidewalk, not even paying attention to whatever Italy was chanting.

**Break.**

Luckily the restaurant he mentioned wasn't too far from my place, but it still seemed like a long walk since I couldn't help but zone out on what happened today. I couldn't help but wonder, who on earth were those guys that were 'beating up' on poor Italy.

"Well, here we are~!" Italy mused, opening the door for me as we entered.

The place was such a quaint little café, with the scent of spices and all sorts of Italian foods being cooked in the air. Casually, Italy led me over to wherever our table was, and set us down in a booth for two. Scanning around the authentic Italian decorations beautifully set on the walls and counters, I took note of how cozy this place was with it's well lit environment.

"I'll pay for my meal and drink," I insisted, "I don't want to be a burden." I looked over the menu to weigh my options, but just simply decided to order a plate of spaghetti.

"Don't worry about it, I brought you here, it's my treat!" He assured to me. "Do you drink wine?"

"No, I'm not a very huge alcohol fan." I chuckled nervously, "I think I'll just have a soda."

"Okay, so why don't you tell me a bit about yourself." Italy said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Please, you first." I replied shyly. "Maybe about what you like."

"Alright~!" He grinned, "I really love pasta!"

"Cool, are there any specific dishes you enjoy?" I asked.

"That's a tough question, I love all pasta!"

"At least you aren't picky about it," I giggled, "I can be a little particular about my foods."

"Really?"

"I guess, I don't really mind food that much, I just won't eat fast food." I explained, stuttering a bit since I probably sounded a little awkward.

"I agree, America keeps trying to get me to eat hamburgers and other disgusting foods like that!"

"America?"

"He's England's brother."

"Ah, so I'm guessing the two guys smacking you around were England and France, correct?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"The accents gave me a clue, or I'm just starting to pick up a pattern."

"Interesting!"

"So, who was that guy you were calling for?"

"Oh, Germany, he's my best friend next to Japan~!"

"I see…"

As we ate our food, it was almost like some kind of interview. I was curious to know about this guy, but I made sure to keep my distance to not overwhelm him. Although, he proved to be quite the social butterfly, and didn't hesitate to tell me what I wanted to know, explaining to me about this team called the Allied Forces and the Axis Powers. It sounded like the Allied Forces were a pretty funny bunch, seeing as how Italy described them. By the time we paid the bill and left the restaurant, I already felt comfortable talking to him, like I would with a friend I've known for a long time.

"I guess I'll see you later." I waved to him as I unlocked my front door.

"Ciao~ It was great meeting you today!" He said back as he left down the steps of the apartment.

"_That was fun," _I thought to myself as I kicked off my black sneakers, _"I probably should've worn something more formal though." _I hesitated as I looked down at my old sweatshirt, and knee length shorts. _"Eh, whatever."_

Before I did anything else, I made sure to lock the door. But when I turned on the lights in my living room, I could've sworn I saw something moving outside my window. Too bad it was night time, otherwise I would've actually saw something _other _than a shadow. It might've just been my paranoia, but something told me that I should sleep lightly and keep a crowbar next to my bed tonight. Without another thought, I decided to head back into my room to relax until I forgot the eerie feeling.

**The Next Day…**

I decided to go outside while the skies were still gray and the wind was still blowing, letting the sleeves of my over sized black sweatshirt engulf my hands. Normally people would be insane to be outside in this cold weather dressed in nothing but a thin sweatshirt, graphic Tee and shorts, but I didn't like being out in the sun. I quickly skipped the song **This is Halloween **by **Marilyn Manson**, and had my iPod play **I Want You **from **Panty Stocking with Garterbelt OST**. After it started playing, I decided to sit on the steps that lead up to my apartment, and curl up into a ball. The party wasn't scheduled till 6 pm, so I figured that I'd drift off into my own little world for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whelp, that's it for this chapter. Review if you want me to keep going, or give me some ideas if you want a certain country from Hetalia to do something! If I really like your idea, than I'll mention you in the chapter I use it in! Bye-bye for now~!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank the lord it didn't take me too long to get over a mini-mind block! Thanks to my friends (fellow Hetalia fans as well), I got some ideas pumping! Hopefully all of you like this, I'm a bit of a noob when it comes to new things. ****Also, I think since there are more characters coming in, so I'm just going to change the P.O.V. to third person.**

"Is that our target?" America whispered to France as he scanned Kimi with his binoculars.

"Oui, that's her." France responded quietly, "Such a graceful belle out in this harsh unforgiving breeze~!" He sighed dramatically.

"Dude, shut up, she'll hear you!" America hissed.

"You should talk, connard!" He hissed.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not a rapist!" America shot back.

America was a very easy-going yet arrogant young man, sporting dirty blonde hair with a tiny curl on the bang line, blue eyes, glasses, and a brown uniform complete with a bomber jacket, shirt, pants and boots to give him that pilot look. Unlike France and his brother England, he was a bit of a nuisance to both of them; especially when it was the time to be silent.

While the two were quietly arguing from a distance, Kimi had retreated back into her apartment unnoticed by America and France. Once she slammed the door shut behind her, the two snapped back to focus.

"Merde, she went back in the house!" France huffed, snatching the binoculars out of America's black-gloved hands.

"Hey!" He frowned.

"Shut up, I'm trying to see if I can find her again."

From one of the windows of Kimi's apartment, France caught a glimpse of Kimi walking back towards the front door. Without another word, France signaled America to get ready for a surprise attack. America froze a bit; staring at Kimi with wide eyes as she stood still while the wind blew around her. Instead of dressed with thin clothes that couldn't keep her warm, she was now dressed in a fuzzy grey sweatshirt that showed off her curves, and had little bear eyes attached to the hood; along with a pair of skinny jeans that shaped her long legs, and black mid-calf combat boots to battle the mid-season cold.

"S-sorry, what?" America suddenly blinked, shaking his head and returning to reality.

"Go grab her, and lets get out of here!" France snapped at him, pointing at her from a distance. Without thinking, America rushed out from behind the bushes they hid behind, and charged.

In a split second, America tried grabbing Kimi by her arms; but instead, just ended up dropping his arms around her like he was giving her a hug. With his head on her shoulder, he could see her face from under the shadow of her sweatshirt hood. America went limp when he saw the dark brown eye that wasn't covered by her reddish-brown bangs, and locked eyes.

"Oh, hey man, what's up?" She greeted casually.

"Um, nothing much…" America managed to say.

"From how my friend Italy described, you must be America." Kimi grinned.

"Yeah, that's me!" He cheered loudly into her ear, causing her to jolt violently.

"Nice to meet you too…" Kimi giggled nervously as her eye twitched, but was caught off guard once America picked her up wedding-style and started running.

"France, c'mon, let's get outta here!" He bellowed at the bushes.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Kimi exclaimed, throwing a punch right in America's face. While he held his face in pain, Kimi landed on the grass and ran back towards the apartment building. "Sorry man, but I'm not that kind of woman."

"Wait, I was only trying to kidnap you!" America yelled to her, covering his big mouth, regretful about not thinking about how it translated to her.

"Right, well…what for?" She asked innocently, making America zone out momentarily.

"Uh…ask France, I kinda forgot." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Argh, Mon Dieu!" France growled frustratingly, appearing from behind the bushes. "You can't even remember our priority that we've discussed five minutes ago? Merde, even Italy can remember things longer than you!"

"**Anyways**," Kimi interjected, "Why are you kidnapping me?" She asked.

"Oh that," America blinked, "We're stealing you away from the Axis Powers!" He proclaimed determinably.

"Ah, those guys…" She said casually, "I only know Germany and Japan because Italy told me about them. I don't think they'd like me, let alone let me be on their team." She added sheepishly.

"Why _wouldn't _they?" America said in his laugh-like voice.

"Huh?" Kimi asked, tilting her head.

"It depends on how well you can fight!" He beamed, before charging once again towards her.

In her fighting stance, Kimi stood her ground as America ran at her. Quickly with some of her strength, she sent a brisk roundhouse kick right into America's ribs. After the blow that knocked the wind out of him, he began to stumble, cough, sputter and gasp for air. Before America could make another move, Kimi had already planted an axe kick on his head that made the world spin before him, and a spinning hook kick that knocked him off of his feet.

"I'll take over!" France exclaimed, leaping out of nowhere behind Kimi.

Alarmed, Kimi spun around to face France for the inevitable…but stared blankly at him as he lightly tapped her on her head repeatedly saying _"smack, smack, smack…" _

Unamused and slightly annoyed by this, Kimi clenched her fist tighter and sent it right between France's eyes.

"OH MON DIEU!" He cried out, holding the bridge of his nose with both hands.

"You think that's bad, I didn't even use my full strength on that punch." Kimi said while cracking her knuckles. "Plus, I don't smack…I punch." After cracking her neck, she ran to France, used the heel of her palm to his ribs, and kneed him in the crotch; sending him tumbling down to the ground next to America.

"Hah! She got you good, frenchie!" America laughed mockingly pointing at a pained France. "Let's see how well she handles us with another in the mix…" He smirked, "CHINA, I CHOOSE YOU!"

Right on cue, another young man leaped from the bushes towards Kimi. Dressed in a green uniform, a red armband, a brown gold buckle belt, and boots with his long hair in a ponytail, targeting her with a wok in hand. Snapping out of her shock from seeing China coming her way, Kimi moved out of the way. Instead of getting knocked out by a wok to the head, she froze instantly when China wrapped his arms around her playfully.

"Aw, she's so CUTE!" He squealed, hugging Kimi tightly. "She looks like a teddy bear!"

France and America stood speechlessly as they watched China coo. Kimi didn't mind China being so excited; she was always flexible about hugging, even squeezing.

"She's just sitting there, like a ragdoll…" France said, "Should we do something?"

"Maybe now would be a good time to retreat, we'll come back later." America answered half-heartedly, almost like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. "C'mon, China, we'll capture the target later." He called out to the other.

"Aw, but she's so adorable~!" China whined, "Can't we bring her with us?"

"Uh…" both America and France stuttered, wondering what to tell China.

"Germany would KILL us if we did that!" America laughed nervously, trying to hide the fact that he lost to a girl.

"R-right!" France sided, "We should get going now before the Axis shows up!"

"Okay, bye." China sighed with a frown.

"Bye-bye." Kimi said back to him in a sad tone, almost like she really enjoyed having them as company. _"It's too bad that they have to leave, I was kind of having fun…"_ She thought.

"Kimi, Kimi~!" Italy suddenly called out from behind her.

"Italy? When did you get here?" She grinned as he brought her into a hug.

"I was watching the whole thing from my car~!" He answered, pointing over his shoulder to a parked vehicle.

"Oh, didn't see you there." Kimi blinked, "Anyways, what brings you here at such a time?"

"I couldn't wait for you to meet Germany and Japan, so I decided to bring you over to his place to get acquainted!" Italy explained cheerfully.

"Uh, okay…just give me a sec, and I'll be ready to go."

While Italy got his car running, Kimi sent a text to her friend announcing her absence to the costume party, grabbed her bag filled with movies, games and her costume just in case, locked her front door, and met back up with Italy.

"Ready to go?" He asked me with a smile.

"Yep, all set." Kimi responded with a nod.

"Great, let's go~!" He cheered, flooring the gas pedal, causing the car to lift off like a rocket.

"Careful, Italy!" Kimi exclaimed, tightening her seatbelt. Though, Italy didn't hear her at all over the loud roar of the engine.

**Break.**

As Germany and Japan stood silently outside of Germany's home, the two of them seemed very thoughtful of this new person Italy told them about. Germany was Italy's best friend, ally, and protector. Germany was practically the very definition of a great soldier; strong, stern yet protective, and incredibly strict, but can have fun when he isn't serious about work. Sporting slicked back blonde hair, light blue eyes and a neutrally stern expression, and fit shape, it was no wonder Italy relied so much on him like a mercenary.

Japan on the other hand, was more of a reserved kind of person. Though not as strong as Germany, he was just as protective, serious, and brave. Sporting black short hair, brown eyes and a naturally calm expression; he was quiet, and very mysterious.

"Ciao, Germany, Japan~!" Italy greeted as the vehicle skidded to a stop on the rocky grounds. Once the car came to a full stop, Italy was the first to hop out of the driver's seat and run to his companions' side. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Kimi!"

Kimi was used to meeting new people, but Germany and Japan made her a little shy and very intimidated. Steadily, she let herself out of Italy's car and approached the trio with a small bow and grin. Being a bit of a nervous of eye contact, she had a habit of constantly glancing at the ground.

"Hello." She greeted as friendly as possible without sounding shy.

"Um, hi…" Germany greeted, "So you were the one who helped Italy?"

"Yes, sir." She answered.

"She even fought off three of the Allies by herself~!" Italy interjected cheerfully, causing Japan and Germany to look at her in alarm.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Japan asked her concernedly.

"No, they just tried to carry me off somewhere." She answered.

"They said they were there to try and take her away from us!" Italy whimpered, small tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Why do they think you were part of our team?" Germany asked skeptically.

"Probably because they saw me hanging out with Italy." Kimi answered thoughtfully. "I guess that instantly links me to you guys." Suddenly she paused, "But I'm not a country, I'm neutral, but not a country."

"True," Italy said, "But you can still be counted as a soldier~!"

"A soldier?" Germany looked at Italy like he really lost it, sending a worried glance at Kimi.

From Germany's point of view, it would be potential endangerment. To him, Kimi was that vulnerable little girl that could easily be taken over. The only level of soldier Kimi could be classified as was a simple decoy, one that was too delicate to send out.

"The Allies said that they'd be back to try and get me, my guess is that they're bringing reinforcements. Since all China did, was giving me a hug and pouting because America said to let me go." Kimi explained.

"I watched the entire fight from my car," Italy mused, "She had both America and France on the ground in seconds! Maybe just in case they expect her to be at her apartment, she should stay the night here?" He suggested.

"I don't want to be a burden," Kimi blushed slightly, "I can just pull a graveyard shift, keep my crowbar and machete close, and fight them off."

"Nein," Germany cut in, "You'd end up wasting energy just waiting for them, it's best to get rest when you can."

"Alright," Kimi nodded, "But I'm going to sleep lightly, incase if I hear something."

"Did you go through training?" Japan asked.

"Not to sleep lightly, that came to me naturally; my only training was when I did martial arts, sparring and a bit of women's self-defense, but that's about it." Kimi answered modestly. "I made it up to a black belt before I decided to quit, the classes only increased my anxiety issues. Plus in sparring, my wrist got cracked, so I decided not to have a re-run of it." She added.

"You have chronic anxiety?" Japan questioned, "It seems those classes only made you paranoid."

"Probably, but I learned to deal with it." She shrugged, "Later I learned to carry pepper spray in case if I ever got mugged."

"Pepper spray?" Germany asked curiously.

"A small canister filled with chemicals, you spray it into your opponent's eyes to temporarily blind them while you run away or take them down." Kimi explained.

The wind began to howl fiercely once again as the sun began dipping into the horizon, dimming the light of the afternoon. Germany suggested moving the conversation indoors, unknowingly being watched from the forest area that surrounded his little house.

"Damnit!" England growled, "They're probably already negotiating with her to become one of them!"

"Crap, we need to intervene!" America declared.

"Intervene?" The other members of the Allied Forces repeated in a puzzled tone.

"Shouldn't we wait until they fall asleep or something?" England suggested in a rather disturbed voice.

"No way, that's boring!" America laughed, "Besides, by then they would've already taken her!"

"I hate agree with America, but that's true." France sighed, running his hand through his fine blonde hair.

"You also forget," America interjected, "She's probably so tired from the last fight, this'll be a snap!" He rooted confidently.

"Well I agree with England," China huffed, "It's better to attack when they least expect it."

Everyone took a moment to brainstorm a solution, but as usual, America was first to say something.

"I've got it!" He announced, "We'll send in a spy to listen to their conversation, and be a distraction if they pop the question!"

"That's not going to help!" England bursted. No response from America.

"Wait, America, come back!" France bellowed out to the open area. "Merde, he's really going through with it." He sighed.

"This should be interesting." China said in sarcasm.

Looking through the window of Germany's house, America hid low under the windowsill with only his blue eyes showing. Germany, Japan, Italy and Kimi sat at a wooden table; chatting freely like any other normal group of friends. Even though America was unable to hear anything, he relied on the movements and activities of the Axis to know his cue.

"I appreciate being able to stay here," Kimi nodded, "I feel bad for dragging you into this though."

"It's no big deal, we have already fought with them more than once." Germany responded, "I wouldn't be surprised if they were trying to ambush us, it's happened quite a few times." He sighed.

"They seem a little dysfunctional…" Kimi commented, "I wonder why only three showed up."

"Who knows," Germany mumbled, "They're always arguing, so there's never a clear path for them."

"But they also have the upper-hand," Japan added, "They have more members, which means a bigger arsenal."

"Yeah, there's always strength in numbers." Kimi agreed thoughtfully, "Though sometimes, it relies more on the strength of each individual."

"That's probably how we manage to survive their ambushes," Germany interjected, "The problem is that one of us will end up being taken as a prisoner by the enemy."

"I'm always the one getting captured by the Allied Forces, mostly because I'm the most vulnerable." Italy chirped.

"Then I always have to come and save you damn time!" Germany scolded, knocking his fist on Italy's head.

"Well, I could always help Italy when you're too busy." Kimi suggested. "It's always good to have a bit of back up."

"Really?" He asked to her, "Are you sure you could handle that?"

"I can at least try if it ever happens," Kimi replied, her head now low in thought. "If I get myself taken as well, I can find a way out…who knows, they may not even notice me."

"DON'T JOIN THE AXIS!" America suddenly shouted from outside the window, catching everyone's attention. All of them only caught a small blur of his movement outside, but wasn't quick enough to get out of their sight.

"What the-who's out there?" Germany demanded angrily, taking out a handgun from a holster that was attached to his green pants.

"Sounded like America." Kimi noted, keeping a blank expression as she jumped up from her seat at the table.

Italy stood completely dazed and unaware of what was going on, but instinctively following Germany and the others out the door to investigate. Out in the descending orange light of the sun, Germany, Japan, Italy and Kimi all stood before the Allied Forces; standing their ground as America beamed at all of them.

In front of the Axis Powers were America, France, England, China, and Russia. All of them knew well-enough about Russia's deceiving looks, using a sweet grin, deep purple eyes, light colored hair and a gentle giant attitude; Kimi was probably the only one of the feud to not sense Russia's evil aura. Though using a sweet and gentle personality to mask a killer, he still intimidated everyone because of his tall stature. Only sporting a simple pink scarf given to him by his older sister, long brown coat with a gold star with a mini red and white striped flag on it, dark pants and boots; he looked very simple.

"Hey, America." Kimi greeted casually, letting out a small yawn and rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"The hero has returned!" America proclaimed into the atmosphere. "And I mean business when I say, you're coming with us!" He rooted, pointing at her.

"Over my dead body!" Germany snarled at him, throwing himself in front of Kimi.

"GET 'ER, FRANCE!" America ordered, signaling France to run across the gap of land between the two teams.

"Try it, and I'll blow your brains out!" Germany threatened, pressing his handgun against France's forehead while making himself a barrier between him and Kimi.

"I just want to give the petits ange a hug~!" France whined, somehow managing to get around Germany's block.

Flinching, Kimi's reflexes forced her left leg into a firm front kick straight into his crotch. In reaction, France held himself as he cringed, receiving a spinning hook kick to the side of his head that sent him crashing.

"Sorry, France." Kimi frowned remorsefully, "But I don't feel like getting groped today."

While Germany was fighting off France and Russia, who jumped into the mix, Kimi took notice of Italy's cries and ran to his defense.

"Now it's my turn!" England declared, jumping into action. Even managing to land right in front of her, he dodged quickly to avoid getting slashed by Japan's katana. "Bloody fuck!" He yelped, landing on the ground with a thud. "Watch it you git!"

Japan stood vigilantly in fighting stance, keeping his eyes locked with England's and dodging China's wok. As Germany and Japan had their hands full dealing with just two members of the Allies, Kimi was busying herself by protecting Italy, who was curled up crying in a state of panic. America eventually got a hold of her and began to run off.

"I've got the target, let's get out of here!" America ordered.

"Not if I can help it!" Germany yelled, firing a couple shots at America

Surprised by this, he let go of Kimi and made a run for it before he was actually shot. The rest of the Allied Forces following in retreat left the scene without another word, and only silence was left as the echo of Germany's handgun faded away.

"Is everyone okay?" Kimi asked concernedly. Germany and Japan simply nodded in response, Italy whimpering from the shock. Comforting him, Kimi brought Italy into a hug to calm him down.

By now, the sun had already disappeared under the moon, illuminating shades of night blue everywhere.

"I guess I'm on your guys' side," Kimi finally said, "I wonder what got into the Allied Forces."

"The need to gain more power," Japan explained, "And they're looking for strong resources."

"I just hope they'll stop acting so hostile." Kimi sighed, stretching her arms up from exhaustion.

"Hey, Germany~!" Italy called out to his tired friend, "If Kimi's on our side, does that mean she can come to the World Meetings with us?" He asked hopefully.

Germany hesitated momentarily, considering whether or not Kimi would be allowed to side with them as a simple ally. Considering how the unnoticed New Zealand and Canada participate in the meetings, even though they are unrecognized as countries, the rules didn't say anything about denying Italy's request.

"I guess it would be fine, the rules don't say that she can't attend." He answered.

"Fantastic~!" Italy cheered.

"It's confidential information though," Kimi suddenly said, "Maybe I should wait outside of the conference room, or just hide somewhere."

"That's true, but I'm sure no one will mind~!" Italy dismissed.

"Okay, as long as I don't interrupt anything…" Kimi accepted shyly, "When is the meeting?"

"Last time I was told, the meeting was scheduled at 11 pm tomorrow." Japan answered thoughtfully.

"That should be enough time for me to get ready for it, hopefully I don't mess up the timing." She stressed, "I wouldn't want you guys to be late."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such an abrupt end to the chapter, but I didn't know what else to type on this. Anyways, I hope you guys are bearing with me on this! Remember, I own nothing!**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**I just found out that I accidentally typed "eyes" not "ears" in the last chapter, AND typed in "11 pm," when it was supposed to be "11 AM"…$%!T! I'm terribly sorry about that! I hope everyone still likes the story so far. Let's get this chapter started~!**

* * *

><p>In the rising morning around 6 am, Kimi slowly awoke from her sleep after hearing Germany's footsteps on the hard wood floorboards in the bedroom. Shutting her eyes once again, she started remembering where she was again. After hearing a click of the door quietly closing, Kimi popped her eyes open again to make sure Germany had exited. Germany's bedroom was simple, consisting of mainly a dresser, nightstand, lamp, and a rather large bed that could fit three, even four people. The small window in his bedroom showed only strips of pure sunlight through it's closed blinds in the remaining darkness in the room.<p>

Looking back at the bed from her sleeping place on the floor, Japan and Italy had still been sleeping like lumps on a log. Kimi didn't mind the fact that all three of them slept in that one bed, it only made Germany, Japan and Kimi's faces turn red at the thought of having her in the bed **WITH** them. Innocent as usual though, Italy didn't see the problem, and none of them decided to tell him the reason. Quietly removing her costume from her bag, and sneaking off to the bathroom to change.

Outside of Germany's house, he was performing his usual training regiment. Being a strict soldier, it was important to him to train, especially to train his allies Italy and Japan. Being practically the brawn of the group as well as the brains, Germany was responsible to help his allies through trouble no matter how pestering it was. With Italy constantly vulnerable to the Allied Forces and always surrendering, it took a little bit of weight off of Germany's shoulders to know Kimi served as an extra body guard for Italy. Taking a glance at his wristwatch, he mumbled irritably at the fact that Italy and Japan were a little late for training.

Breaking his jog to a halt, Germany returned into his home to drag Italy and Japan out of bed. As he made his way to his bedroom, he turned to see that the bathroom door was shut.

"Italy, Japan, is that you in there?" He called knocking on the wooden door, but jumping back a little when the door opened when he was about to knock once more.

Standing before him in the bathroom doorway was Kimi, dressed in a short black jumpsuit with a blue fist badge stitched to the left of her chest, two red-lined white circles stitched just under the front side of both her shoulders, three silver buttons lining down the right of her chest, the collar of the suit covering the lower part of her neck, the sleeves just covering over her elbows, a brown leather belt around her waist, gray leggings covered her legs to the mid-calf black boots, and a blue army beret with an embroidered red star sat securely on her head.

"Good morning, Germany." She greeted casually, clutching her clothes from the other day in her arms. "I hope you weren't waiting here too long." Kimi said in a worried tone, brushing past him to avoid anymore eye contact.

Once Italy and Japan met up with Germany and Kimi outside, Japan, Italy and Kimi stood in front of Germany for battle drills.

"First question!" Germany barked, "What do you do if you're being attacked?"

"Surrender right away~!"

"Respond the Japanese way!"

"…I guess at least try and negotiate, if compromising doesn't work, fight back."

"Next question! What do you do if an enemy begins to close in on you?"

"Easy, run away, and surrender~"

"YOU ALWAYS GIVE UP!" Germany snapped at Italy.

"Use self-defense to fend them off."

"Sided with Japan, maybe keep the enemy there and get information from them."

"What do you do when someone points a gun at you?" Germany questioned loudly to them, taking out his pistol.

"PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!" Italy screamed, putting his hands up frantically as he started to cry a bit.

"Italy, calm down!" Germany ordered, "Sheisse it's not even loaded." He mumbled as he held his aching head.

"Wouldn't the initial reaction be surrendering?" Japan asked thoughtfully, almost like the question was completely obvious.

"Normally it would," Kimi answered, "I remember learning this move to turn the tables though."

"Really?" Germany turned his head to stare straight into her one showing eye, expecting to stump the trio with his question.

"Here, point the gun towards me…" Kimi instructed, Germany hesitating for a moment. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Still a little uncertain of Kimi's decision to demonstrate, he slowly aimed the gun towards her.

"P-put your hands up!" He ordered nervously, his voice slightly shaking.

Right after Kimi moved her hands up, she quickly grabbed the nozzle of the gun with one hand; ducking slightly as she forced it upwards to point at the sky, then using her free hand to form a fist that she forced into Germany's arm to bend it, and prying the gun from his hand and pointing hit towards him. This display of turning the tables shocked them all, causing the air to stand still as Kimi stood face to face with Germany with his gun in her hand.

"No, put **your **hands up." Kimi ordered, snickering as she struggled to keep back her smile. "And that's how you disarm an armed attacker." She concluded, handing Germany back his gun.

"V-very good…" Germany praised as he took back his gun. "Wunderbar, that procedure can be very useful."

"Glad to hear it." Kimi grinned. "I could also demonstrate how to get out of a strangle hold…"

"That won't be necessary-moving on!" Germany blushed; both his and Japan's faces turning red like a tomato.

"Okay then." Kimi said, tilting her head slightly.

**Break.**

"I wonder what their problem was." Kimi said to Italy as he drove.

"I don't know, whatever you said must've really flustered them!" He responded.

"It's probably a good idea that you're driving me home right now, I wouldn't want to stay and make things more awkward." She shrugged after glancing at her cell phone clock, noticing how it was getting close to 10 am.

Despite the speed Italy drove the vehicle at, Kimi relaxed as she let the breeze rush past her hair. Eventually getting tired of staring at nothing but rapidly passing road and trees, she momentarily closed her eyes.

"We're here~!" Italy announced cheerfully as the car came to a jolting stop.

"Cool, thanks for the ride." She answered as she got out from the vehicle.

"We'll swing by to pick you up around the end of ten, okay?"

"Alright, see you later then."

After a brief farewell, Italy drove off once again; leaving a school of dead leafs fluttering in the breeze behind him. Now back inside her own home, she decided to take a moment to take her anti-depressants that she'd forgotten to previously take. As Kimi downed a glass of water to swallow the pills, a thought had just occurred to her mind; she didn't have any business attire to wear.

"_Shit, how did I not remember that? _She thought to herself angrily, "_Fine, I'll just go with my back up." _

In the small closet in her bedroom, was a small collection of costumes that filled it nicely. Picking out a tan suit jacket with four white buttons in front, brown flaps, cuffs with a brown stripe in the middle, a white button up shirt, red tie, matching tan mini skirt, brown leather belt, light nylon stockings and a pair of dark brown pointy toe heels.

"_It might be a costume and all, but I don't think anyone will notice." _Kimi thought, carrying the outfit to the bathroom. _"I should probably wait until 10 o clock to take a shower and change…" _She added, _"Thankfully there aren't any windows in this bathroom."_

Shuddering at the thought of peeping outsiders, Kimi shook it off and turned on the shower.

"_I just hope that the Allied Forces are going to leave me alone during the meeting."_

**Break.**

Just as she finished putting on her reading glasses and straightening her hair, a knock on the door caught her by surprise. Hurrying over to the front door to open it, she smiled warmly once she was it was Japan.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Ready." She replied in confirmation, locking the front door securely behind her.

Carefully, she made her way down the old steel stairway of the building with Japan following.

"Aw, you look so cute~!" Italy chimed as he saw Japan and Kimi making their way towards the car.

"Really? Thank you!" She giggled slightly, climbing into the backseat next to him. _"Thank the lord Italy isn't driving!" _

Everything seemed quiet, until Italy started whining at Germany for not letting him drive. When that happened, Kimi reached into the pocket inside her suit jacket, and took out her iPod. Popping her earbuds in to avoid hearing the argument between Germany and Italy, she set the iPod to play **Bored Again **by **Lockjaw**.

_A Holiday turn worlds away _

_for everyone when will they come_

_I sit and count the passing days_

_thinking when I was young_

_Nothing's syncing_

_It's all sick and everything's fucked_

_and nothing is ever new to me_

_born a freak so I fill my pockets_

_and save a bit for you_

_Serenity nothing for me_

_my head fell a clean above me_

_a anxious heart pushed to extremes_

_I wonder when I will make how long_

_Nothing's syncing_

_It's all sick and everything's fucked_

_and nothing is ever new to me_

_born a freak so I fill my pockets_

_and save a bit for you_

_for them for them it's done much more than this _

_for them for them until I'm lost in this yeah_

Drowning the frustration and tension going on between the two as Kimi and Japan sat completely quiet, she let the playlist go automatic as long as it tuned out the stress. It was like a horrible road trip; everyone got pissed off because of the anticipation. Thankfully after minutes of ear-blasting songs, the group finally arrived at a large building that looked similar to a mansion. People well dressed in business attire walked through the large dark wood doors, yammering among each other as they entered.

"Stay close," Germany warned to them, "And try not to get lost in the crowd."

As they made their way through the crowd of other countries that were gathered in the main hall, a strange wave of murmuring and whispers seemed to wash over everywhere the four walked. Keeping her head pointed to the ground to avoid any eye contact, Kimi continued following her friends while ignoring the heat of her blushing face as each curious murmur floated into her ears. After walking through the crowd and large halls of the conference building, they finally reached the meeting room. A large round table with a hollow center covered with a pale pink tablecloth filled only a minor portion of the giant red-carpeted room, a lot of people sat down in chairs as they waited for the meeting to begin. Others stood in the background looking out the tall windows from a distance, some socializing to pass the time.

Following Germany to his seat, Kimi decided to sit next to him for more security. Being a bit shy to new things and seeing people she doesn't know, Kimi sat quietly with her head low as Germany looked over papers. Eventually, everyone got took his or hers seats at the meeting table, and the chattering silenced.

"The World Conference can now convene!" America's voice rang though the silence, "We're here to talk about the world's problems, feel free to speak up if you have any ideas! I'll go first!"

As America mindlessly explained his idea, Kimi lifted her head up composedly to secure more confidence in her appearance. Keeping a firm poker face as she watched America, England and France bicker, she felt a bit uneasy when _everyone _started to become rowdy and hostile to each other. Noticeably, Germany started losing his patients as other countries argued louder. Looking around at the havoc whirling around the room, England and France really started fighting it out by the time America had butted out.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany roared, standing up and pounding his fist on the table; everyone quieted down immediately. "DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO EXPLAIN THE RULES EVERY DAMN TIME? SERIOUSLY, WE'VE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO FOCUS ON THE WORLD'S PROBLEMS, NOT START A WAR WITH EACHOTHER! NOW IF ANYONE HAS A SPEECH, NO GOING OVER EIGHT MINUTES, AND NO SIDE DEALS!"

Getting over the shock, everyone swallowed the lump in their throats and got back to the subject. Kimi sat there next to him quietly, hiding the fact that she was about to have a seizure from Germany's loud frequency that rang her eardrums. After a minute of dead silence, America spoke up again to continue his idea.

"At least you've straightened everyone out." She said quietly to Germany.

"Someone has to." He responded with a deeply annoyed sigh.

**Break.**

About an hour later, everyone exited the conference room to socialize back in the main hall. Suddenly becoming wary of her surroundings, Kimi scanned cautiously for any members of the Allied Forces that could be a danger.

"Good evening," A voice from behind her greeted. Forcing herself to calmly turn to face the person, Kimi put on a small grin as she faced England. "Care to join me for tea?" He asked.

"Sounds wonderful." She nodded, following him over to the catering table.

As they stood near the long table with the plethora of entrees, England gestured to a small silver tray with scones lined neatly.

"Would you like a scone? I made them myself." He offered, handing over one of the pastries.

"Sure, thank you." Kimi answered, carefully taking a scone off of the tray.

Right when she was lifting it to her lips, a small portion of the people around them went quiet and stared intensively at them. Turning her attention away from the silent murmurs and suspenseful gazes, Kimi gingerly started eating the scone.

"WAIT, DON'T EAT THAT!" America suddenly burst in, smacking the scone out of her hand.

"WHAT THE HELL, AMERICA?" England yelled furiously the now hysterical America.

"How dare you try to poison her with your awful cooking!"

"How dare YOU, that recipe was passed down to me from my mother!"

"Everyone knows your pastries taste like crap, at least give her a warning before she eats it!"

"I don't think it's that bad…" Kimi interjected.

"WHAT?" Both of them gasped.

"A little bitter though, is that normal?" She asked.

"No, they are supposed to be sweeter." England brooded.

"Have you tried using a little more sugar?" Kimi suggested.

"I don't believe I've tried that yet, I'll have to remember that." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"This isn't an illusion, is it?" French jumped in dramatically, "He didn't do any of that creepy black magic on you did he?" He questioned frantically as he shook Kimi by her shoulders.

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Germany charged in, causing France and the others to run away.

"Sorry for running off like that," Kimi bowed apologetically, "England was only asking me to join him for some tea, until America and France started freaking out!" She explained, wincing to better withstand his scolding. Nothing happened.

Kimi nervously straightened back up to look at Germany, who was looking the other direction as he blushed slightly. Before he could say another word, a man with silver hair and red eyes, dressed in a navy blue uniform leaned on Germany's shoulder.

"Guten tag, brother!" The man greeted, his voice making Kimi's eye twitch slightly. "I see you've finally got a girlfriend!" He sneered.

"She's not my girlfriend you dummkopf," Germany snarled at him as his face blushed brighter, "She's my newest ally."

"You can't be serious, west!" He laughed, "The one time you actually talk to a girl, and you make her an ally?"

"I guess there's no way around it," Germany groaned, "Kimi, this is my brother, Prussia."

"The one and only AWESOME, Prussia!" He smirked, going into a triumphant pose. Kimi didn't respond. "I know it's intimidating being around such an immense amount of awesomeness!"

"Kimi?" Germany said to her, "Is everything alright?" He asked, poking her slightly at an attempt to have her react.

"I'm fine," She finally answered, "I apologize for the delayed reaction, maybe we should go somewhere else…"

"Right." Germany sided, leading the way through the crowds as Prussia babbled to himself.

"Germany, what a pleasant surprise." A man with brown hair, glasses and purple eyes greeted; accompanied by a young woman with long brown hair and green eyes.

"Good evening, Austria, Hungary." Germany greeted back.

"And who might this young lady be?" Austria asked.

"This is my new ally, Kimi." Germany answered proudly.

"Nice to meet you." Kimi smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you, too!" Hungary replied warmly.

As Hungary and Kimi talked with one another happily, Austria and Germany left to talk privately near the secluded part of the building.

"She doesn't seem like a very useful ally," Austria commented, "Does she even have any combat experience?"

"Of course she does," Germany answered, "She chased off America and France after beating them in combat yesterday."

"You don't say…" Austria said thoughtfully, "And you saw this yourself?"

"I only saw a bit of her power when we all fought off the Allied Forces, but Italy told me everything when he introduced Japan and I to her." He explained.

"Who's this _powerful _new force you two are talking about?" Prussia butted in, "There can't be anyone more powerful than me."

"When the hell did you get here?" Germany exclaimed, "And you already know who we're talking about."

"Oh, you're little girlfriend talking to Hungary over there?" Prussia smirked, "I thought something was fishy right when you flashed red as Spain's tomatoes!"

"Shut up!" Germany growled between his clenched teeth.

"Germany, there you are!" Kimi called to him, hurrying over to him with Hungary following. "Sorry for not following you, I must've spaced out again."

"It's fine, we were just talking." Germany dismissed.

"You can't be serious, west!" Prussia mocked, "This little girl can't be your ally, she looks so weak!" He laughed, setting his hand on Kimi's head.

As Prussia continued laughing, Hungary held a frying pan out of the blue, and smacked him in the face with it. While Prussia held his face to ease the pain, Kimi sent a couple firm punches to his stomach and kneed him in the crotch.

"Who's the weak one now, bitch?" She smirked, both Hungary and her enjoying the moment as Prussia lay in a fetal position on the ground.

Leaving his brother to lie in pain at Hungary's mercy, Germany and Kimi strolled back into the main hall in search of Italy and Japan. To their misfortune, they ran right into France who had a smug expression on his face.

"What do you want now?" Germany scowled.

"I heard you, Prussia and Austria talking about Kimi just being your ally. So I have a question," He answered confidently. "Would you mind if the Allied Forces _borrowed _Kimi?"

"What?" Germany questioned, furrowing his brows.

"Just for tomorrow, she _is _just your ally, oui?"

"Who put you up to this?" Kimi suddenly asked in a serious tone.

"Those idiots America and China put me up to this, it was the first good idea I've heard from them all day~" France smiled.

"Why would they ask in the first place?" Germany protested.

"Oh, monsieur, I haven't a clue!" France boasted, "America has completely lost it!"

"What do you say, Germany?" Kimi asked to Germany, looking up at him like a small child.

A few slow seconds passed by as he hesitated, thinking deeply about France's request. Kimi stood by obediently next to him, patiently waiting for Germany's response. France stared menacingly at the two, laughing sadistically on the inside to see Germany in such a state of stress.

"Germany, Kimi, there you are~!" Italy bounced in cheerfully as usual, "What's going on?"

"He's having a hard time deciding whether or not to grant France's request." Kimi explained.

"What did he ask?"

"If he'd let me be with the Allied Forces for the day."

"That is a tricky one!"

"I guess…what do you think Japan would say?"

"Ask him, he's right over there with his brothers~!" Italy pointed over to a group where Japan was standing, seemingly bored with the conversation he engaged in.

"I'm worried about leaving Germany here, can you maybe go and ask Japan?" Kimi requested nervously, shy at the crowds blocking the way.

"Okay~!" Italy chimed before floating off.

To her surprise, Germany was still frozen in his consideration, his expression still phased from the question. Japan and Italy came back running, concern for their allies as France stood chuckling silently.

"France, your request seems a little suspicious." Japan interjected, "What is the meaning of this?"

"If you all want to know so badly, ask America, he's the stupid man who suggested it!" France frowned offensively.

"No need," Kimi said, "I'll just go, but only because I'm getting concerned about how Germany's been standing there frozen."

"Wonderful choice, demoiselle~!" France grinned widely, "We'll see you tomorrow, for now I bid you adieu!" He mused, walking off.

"Kimi, are you sure you're okay going through with this?" Japan asked concernedly.

"I guess," She responded, "I guess it'll be my apology to America and France for beating up on them during the ambushes."

"If you say so," Japan nodded, "We should probably go now, Germany's been standing there like that for quite a long time."

"Right, let's get him to the car." Kimi said nervously, taking Germany by his arm and dragging his carefully to Italy's vehicle outside the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's how it went. Not as perverted and funny as I thought it would turn out, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if there were any disappointments, I'll make sure to add some more humor to the next chapters. Thank you for reading, stay tuned for more!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Place your bets everyone, it's time to think! This chapter's gonna be a competition, read this chapter, and wait in suspense afterwards; place your thoughts on it at the end in a review, I wanna see what you readers are thinking~!**

* * *

><p>Now arriving in front of a Britain's mansion, staring at all of the trees and life that made up its land. As Kimi approached the large manor, she took a brief moment to straighten her black skinny jeans and grey bear ear sweatshirt, before stepping along the gravel that lined the driveway. Fiddling with the iPod in her pocket, she gazed blankly while thinking nervously of what could happen. Reaching for the knock on the tall dark double wooden doors, Kimi took a moment to compose herself before knocking three times and waiting for a response. Each ticking second seemed like minutes as she tried keeping a friendly face.<p>

"Y-yes?" A man that had a slight resemblance to America answered meekly.

"Hi, my name's Kimi, I was _invited _here by America." She greeted politely.

"You must be the girl he was talking so much about," He smiled lightly, "Please, come in. M-my name's Canada by the way, America's brother."

Canada was a shy and quiet person, sporting blonde hair a shade lighter than America's dirty blond color, blue eyes similar to his brother's, glasses, and a long hair curl strand.

"Glad to meet you, Canada." She grinned happily as they walked up the grand staircase of the entrance.

"I'm surprised you can actually see me…" He suddenly said, "Whenever I try to stand out, people only see nothing there."

"Really? Why?" Kimi arched a brow in curiosity. "I can see you, it's not like you're a ghost of anything."

"But that's what people think I am, for some reason they can't see me."

"Seriously? That's just absurd, no one should have to be ignored!"

"Y-you really think so?"

"Of course, you might be shy, but you don't deserve to be looked past."

"I'm so happy to know someone actually notices me!"

Right when Canada was about to say something else, America rushed past him to greet Kimi. No longer feeling the impulse to go into defense mode, Kimi stood her ground in wait to be tackled.

"Dude, you're actually here!" He yelled cheerfully, causing Kimi to twitch her head slightly.

"Of course I'm here, I said I would." Kimi laughed slightly.

"Right then, it's time you met the rest of us!" America proclaimed, grabbing her by the hand and dragged her through the halls; leaving poor Canada frozen in his place.

"Wait, shouldn't we bring Canada along with us?" She suggested as they ran.

"Who?" America asked puzzled.

"Never mind, I'll find him later." She murmured.

"America!" England scolded, "That's no way to treat our guest." He said firmly when the two arrived back in the meeting room.

"Oh relax, she's not complaining." America snorted.

"Can't complain, I just didn't think the running is very necessary." Kimi said dismissively.

"Why the bloody hell were you running?" England exclaimed, "It's not like we were doing anything while you were gone."

"I just wanted to get her here as fast as possible!" America mused, reaching over Kimi's shoulder. No response.

"Now look what you've done," France gasped, "You've frightened the life out of the poor angel!" He scolded as he removed Kimi from America's grasp.

"Don't touch her, a pervert like you can't be trusted!" America barked, taking her by the arm.

"Will you two grow up!" China yelled, "Honestly, neither of you are treating her properly, aru."

"Like you could do any better," England interjected, "You practically squeezed the life out of her during the ambush."

"Aw, but she's so cute~! Aru!" China protested, playing with the little ears on her hood.

"When you're all done playing tug-of-war with our guest, I'd like to get back to more serious matters!" England snapped at them, bringing the argument to a halt.

"This sounds confidential, I'd better step out and let you guys talk." Kimi suggested quietly, before slipping out the door to the hallway.

"Oh way to go you three, you scared her off!" France scolded as he took a seat.

"Me? You're the one who grabbed her!" America objected, "She was just fine until you butt in."

"Will both of you shut the fuck up!" England yelled, pounding his fist on the table. "Let's just get back to our meeting, then we can worry about it."

"Who was that anyway?" Russia questioned curiously, "She looks familiar."

"That was Kimi, the girl we tried to get on our side, I think you saw her while we ambushed the Axis Powers." China explained, "Isn't she just adorable! Aru~!"

"An interesting creature…" Russia commented.

"Don't give him any ideas!" France hissed at China, already noticing the evil dark aura emanating from Russia as he grinned.

"Focus everyone," England ordered, "Let's get this over with."

"Right, new idea!" America announced as he stood in front of the chalkboard, "The person who can get closer to Kimi can spend a day just with her!"

"America, that is the dumbest idea you've came up with yet from that stupid little brain of yours!" England objected.

"I agree with America!" France chuckled amusedly.

"France, I knew you were stupid, but not THAT stupid!"

"I'll side with America, this should be entertaining, aru." China grinned.

"Agreed." Russia smiled.

"Okay, we're all in agreement!" America cheered, "Meeting concluded!" He laughed, ignoring the piercing glare England was shooting toward him.

Outside the meeting room, Kimi sat patiently listening to **One **by **Metallica** on her iPod as she waited. Listening to the noises beyond the barrier of the earbuds wedged securely in her ears, she quickly jumped up and retreated to a nearby room when the sounds of footsteps approached from the grand staircase. Peeking from behind the cracked open of the door she hid behind, Kimi saw a trio of men; one with light brown hair, two with blond hair, one had blue eyes, one green, and the other purple eyes, but their uniforms were all different; one's was red, another blue, the other's green. Kimi stood silently as the three reached for the doorknob, but flinched when the door to the meeting room swung open and hit all three of them into a wall.

"I bet I can get to her before you, France!" America laughed as he ran out of the room.

"Over my gorgeous dead body!" France mocked, pushing him out of the way.

"Calm down," China commanded, "We don't want to scare her off again!"

Standing blankly in the random dark room, Kimi acted fast to back into a random corner to regain her nerves. Calmly taking out her earbuds and stashing away her iPod again, she cautiously approached the door once again. Though everyone seemed puzzled at her sudden disappearance, Kimi hesitated on whether she wanted to risk being the rope to another tug-of-war match.

"_I was the one who agreed to this, so why am I hiding?" _She thought to herself, _"I've been through worse cases than this, so why am I acting like such a pussy?" _Her conscience was practically whipping her at this time, to the point where she made a decision. _"Fuck this, I'm just going to go with whatever happens today." _

Swallowing her stress and paranoid feelings, Kimi put on a small grin, and stepped out into the hall to face them.

"I'm right here." She called to them with a friendly wave.

"There you are, you little ninja!" America chuckled. "Where'd you sneak off to?"

"Nowhere, I heard people coming, so I hid in that room over there to avoid raising any curiosity to my appearance." She explained innocently.

"You had us worried there for a second!" America laughed cheerfully, putting his harm around her shoulder again.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior," England sighed, "Also, I believe we have something to tell you…"

"What?" She tilted her head curiously.

"America purposed a bet, who ever spends the longest time with you today gets to spend another day with you alone." He answered remorsefully.

"That doesn't sound too bad, at least I'll have company today." Kimi responded optimistically.

"I CALL DIBS!" America suddenly shouted, picking her up like a bride and running.

"_Me and my freaking conscience…" _She thought blandly, clinging to America to avoid falling.

"May I ask where we're going in such a hurry?" Kimi questioned.

"Away from the others!" America proclaimed, gesturing at the fact that France was following them in pursuit.

**Break.**

Away from all of the havoc going on at England's home, America and Kimi sat casually at a booth he picked at a nearby McDonalds. Kimi absolutely hated fast food, but didn't complain seeing as how happy America was eating.

"So, tell me about yourself." Kimi suddenly spoke up, gripped her drink closer.

"Well, as you can already see, I'm a hero!" He answered after swallowing a bite of burger.

"You got me away from France, that's for sure." She giggled slightly, "Are there any types of movies you like? Horror, Sci-fi, Comedy?"

"I prefer Comedies," America explained.

"I like Comedy too, as well as Horror movies."

"Any specific ones?"

"I guess for example; SAW, the Evil Dead, Friday The 13th, and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." She listed.

"They sound scary!"

"Not to me, I find them to be very amusing."

"How, they're slaughter films aren't they?"

"Yeah, but I tend to look past the blood and gore."

"Geez, I knew you were strong, but I didn't know you were a horror chick."

"Yep. I love my horror movies, as well as my video games."

"You really are crazy!"

"Only in this conversation."

As the two laughed and talked freely, America began noticing a change in Kimi's personality. Instead of being the shy and quiet girl when she arrived, she became so full of life and laughter when they talked about interests. His heart beat when he saw Kimi's dark brown eyes light up each time she smiled and laughed, by then it seemed like they had known each other forever. After America finished off his food, they to a stroll back to England's mansion.

"There you are!" England called to them as they entered through the doors, "Bloody hell, America, give someone else a chance to talk to her." He said firmly.

"Fine, let's see if you can do better, Brit." America smirked, "See ya around, Kimi."

Quietly, Kimi waved goodbye to America as he walked away before turning to face England.

"So, um…" England spoke, his green eyes moving away from Kimi's line of sight. "Would you care to partake in tea with me?"

"Okay, sounds great." She nodded, obediently following behind him like a little puppy.

Back in the empty meeting room, England and Kimi sat at the table having a friendly conversation as they enjoyed cups of earl grey tea.

"Personally I think that gothic literature is my favorite so far," Kimi proclaimed, "It's detailed, deep, and it's a very sophisticated writing style."

"I agree, what books have you read in that genre?" England asked.

"Well, **The Haunting of Alaizabel Cray **was a favorite of mine, it uses plenty of vocabulary, like the story **The Turn of the Screw**." She answered.

"You seem like a fan of eerie genres," England noted, "Do you enjoy ghost stories?"

"I enjoy reading them, but I can be very particular about them; urban legends prove to be my favorite. I am especially particular about movies of the horror genre." She added. "They have to meet a certain criteria of mine to appeal."

"Like?"

"I have to hear good recommendations, and the trailer of the film has to catch my attention."

"I see; it's good to know that you know what you like."

"Mind if I cut in~?" France chuckled as he snuck up from behind Kimi.

"Wait-France? When did you get here?" England yelped, jumping up from his chair in surprise.

"I just came to say, you're time is up!" France laughed evilly as he picked up Kimi from her seat, and bolted out of the room.

"_This is so freaking ridiculous, I was enjoying myself just relaxing and talking. What the hell do I look like, a little teddy bear that everyone can just carry around?" _She thought irritably, pausing momentarily to recall her appearance, _"Son of a bitch…"_

"Get back here you wine-loving bastard!" England yelled at France in hot pursuit.

Grabbing a hold of France's cloak, England managed to trip France, but sent Kimi tumbling to the floor as well.

"Now look what you've done, you klutz!" France scolded.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry!" England apologized as he helped her up.

"No worries, I've been through worse." She grinned reassuringly.

"Such a delicate girl shouldn't be under the influence of such a punk!" France brooded.

"I'm not a punk!" England glared defensively, leaving Kimi's side to attack France.

"Those two are so immature," China sighed, "Let's just go before Russia arrives." He suggested.

"Who?" Kimi asked.

"The tall guy in the scarf you saw during the last ambush, aru." China explained briefly as they walked away from the scene.

"Oh yeah, him, what's so bad about Russia?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know, aru."

"Okay, I guess I'll find out myself if I run into him." Kimi shrugged, standing patiently as she watched China try to break up England and France.

"BIG BROTHER, LET ME IN!" A voice demanded from the corridors behind her.

Sneaking away from China and the others, Kimi quickly made her way to the noise. When Kimi found the person shouting, it was a young woman scratching desperately at a wooden door with her nails. The woman was dressed in a black and white dress, similar to a maid's with the apron, dark nylons and doll shoes, a dark blue ribbon tied around the collar of the dress, a matching bow in her long wheat blond hair to go with her dark blue eyes.

"WE WILL BE TOGETHER, RUSSIA, OPEN THIS DOOR!" She demanded, now pounding the door.

Kimi stood completely blank at this spectacle, but thought it was best not to interfere. When she turned around on her heels to walk away, Kimi accidentally ran into someone.

"Sorry about that!" Both her and the person said in unison.

Opening one of her winced eyes, Kimi was facing yet another woman. This one had short light wheat hair and eyes similar to the other girl's; with a yellow headband, two hairpins that crossed in an X formation on her right hair bang, wearing a blue bow around the collar of her white button up blouse that barely managed to stay closed due to her large bust, suspenders connected to light blue shorts that went over her knees, and a pair of brown boots.

"Sorry for running into you!" The woman apologized meekly.

"I should be the one apologizing, I'm the one who accidentally ran into you." Kimi giggled nervously, "I don't believe we've met. My name's Kimi."

"I am, Ukraine. It's nice to meet someone new!" She greeted warmly.

"I agree; meeting new people brings the unexpected." Kimi nodded.

"Have you seen my younger sister, Belarus?" Ukraine asked worriedly.

"You mean her?" Kimi questioned, pointing over to the maid-like girl.

"That's her," Ukraine confirmed in relief, "Belarus please stop, you're scaring poor brother!"

As Ukraine ran over to Belarus, Kimi continued on her way down the hall. England's mansion was a large property, confusing Kimi each time she walked through its corridors. Walking down yet another hallway, she heard small voices from a room with its door slightly opened. Kimi knew these voices; it was France and Prussia, talking of something that sounded strange. Not wanting to be seen by either of them, Kimi made a beeline in the other direction as quickly as she could.

"Who's there?" France asked, peeking his head through the door. "Wait, Kimi, come back!" He called out, realizing that she was the one who made those running noises footsteps.

Skidding to a stop on the thick heels of her combat boots, Kimi turned around to face France.

"What is it?" She asked innocently.

"Why are you running?" He asked concernedly.

"I'm…uh…looking for, Canada." Kimi explained, "By any chance have you seen him?"

"Who?" He asked again.

"Never mind, do you know where America is?" She questioned.

"I think he's in the kitchen." France answered thoughtfully.

"Thanks, France." She nodded in gratitude, before walking off.

**Break.**

Recapping on the bet she was told, Kimi tallied up the odds of who would win. Realizing how stiff she felt, she looked around to make sure no one was watching, and performed a brief backbend.

"Holy crap!" America screamed from out of nowhere.

"What! What's the matter?" She yelled over his loud voice, standing up from her stretch.

"Y-your spine, your spine is gone!" He stuttered in fright.

"No, I'm just really flexible." Kimi assured him, trying her best to calm him down.

"I knew that! I was just messin' with ya!" America laughed heroically, "A hero like me being scared of something like that! That's crazy!"

"Right…" Kimi said blandly, "So, it's almost time for me to go home. I think it's time for you guys to tally up the votes." She suggested.

"Oh, that's right! I'll gather up the guys, after the meeting I'll take you home." He proclaimed excitedly, running off to the find the rest of his allies.

"_This is another confidential thing," _She thought to herself, _"It can't hurt if I just listen to my music for the time being." _With that, Kimi took out her iPod once again, and selected **Handlebars **by **Flobots**.

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars_  
><em>No handlebars<em>  
><em>No handlebars<em>

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars_  
><em>No handlebars<em>  
><em>No handlebars<em>

_Look at me, look at me_  
><em>hands in the air like it's good to be<em>  
><em>ALIVE<em>  
><em>and I'm a famous rapper<em>  
><em>even when the paths're all crookedy<em>  
><em>I can show you how to do-si-do<em>  
><em>I can show you how to scratch a record<em>  
><em>I can take apart the remote control<em>  
><em>And I can almost put it back together<em>  
><em>I can tie a knot in a cherry stem<em>  
><em>I can tell you about Leif Ericson<em>  
><em>I know all the words to "De Colores"<em>  
><em>And "I'm Proud to be an American"<em>  
><em>Me and my friend saw a platypus<em>  
><em>Me and my friend made a comic book<em>  
><em>And guess how long it took<em>  
><em>I can do anything that I want cuz, look:<em>

_I can keep rhythm with no metronome_  
><em>No metronome<em>  
><em>No metronome<em>

_I can see your face on the telephone_  
><em>On the telephone<em>  
><em>On the telephone<em>

_Look at me_  
><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>Just called to say that it's good to be<em>  
><em>ALIVE<em>  
><em>In such a small world<em>  
><em>All curled up with a book to read<em>  
><em>I can make money open up a thrift store<em>  
><em>I can make a living off a magazine<em>  
><em>I can design an engine sixty four<em>  
><em>Miles to a gallon of gasoline<em>  
><em>I can make new antibiotics<em>  
><em>I can make computers survive aquatic conditions<em>  
><em>I know how to run a business<em>  
><em>And I can make you wanna buy a product<em>  
><em>Movers shakers and producers<em>  
><em>Me and my friends understand the future<em>  
><em>I see the strings that control the systems<em>  
><em>I can do anything with no assistance<em>  
><em>I can lead a nation with a microphone<em>  
><em>With a microphone<em>  
><em>With a microphone<em>  
><em>I can split the atoms of a molecule<em>  
><em>Of a molecule<em>  
><em>Of a molecule<em>

_Look at me_  
><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>Driving and I won't stop<em>  
><em>And it feels so good to be<em>  
><em>Alive and on top<em>  
><em>My reach is global<em>  
><em>My tower secure<em>  
><em>My cause is noble<em>  
><em>My power is pure<em>  
><em>I can hand out a million vaccinations<em>  
><em>Or let'em all die in exasperation<em>  
><em>Have'em all healed of their lacerations<em>  
><em>Have'em all killed by assassination<em>  
><em>I can make anybody go to prison<em>  
><em>Just because I don't like'em and<em>  
><em>I can do anything with no permission<em>  
><em>I have it all under my command<em>  
><em>I can guide a missile by satellite<em>  
><em>By satellite<em>  
><em>By satellite<em>  
><em>and I can hit a target through a telescope<em>  
><em>Through a telescope<em>  
><em>Through a telescope<em>  
><em>and I can end the planet in a holocaust<em>  
><em>In a holocaust<em>  
><em>In a holocaust<em>  
><em>In a holocaust<em>  
><em>In a holocaust<em>  
><em>In a holocaust<em>

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars_  
><em>No handle bars<em>  
><em>No handlebars<em>

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars_  
><em>No handlebars<em>  
><em>No handlebars<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know- I know, I ended with lyrics to a freaking song. Sorry, I didn't know what else to put there! Anyways, I guess the result seems pretty obvious who won, but that doesn't mean that you can't say who it is. Honestly, I was gonna put something else in, but I guess I didn't find the space for it. Thanks for reading, see you next time~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, reviews are getting slower; might as well just keep going then! I wouldn't want to disappoint you loyal readers, that'd be rude. Besides, it's my first Hetalia fanfic; I can't just stop NOW!**

* * *

><p>Frost formed on the Earth's surface in the afternoon dull, covering everything outside in a ghost white shade. Kimi looked peacefully out the window; her head perched on the palms of her hands as she gazed blissfully at the silence. On the outside, Kimi was completely calm and blank; on the inside, she was incredibly anxious to find out who accompanies her. Curling up back on the sofa, Kimi started fiddling with the little cat ears on the hood of her black sweatshirt; thinking absently as minutes ticked by on the wall clock. After what seemed like hours of watching the ID Discovery channel on TV, a knock sounded from the front door.<p>

"Hello?" She greeted, opening the door to see the visitor.

"YO, KIMI, WHAT'S UP!" America shouted, bringing her into a tight hug.

"Hey, dude!" She laughed, patting him on the back. "Guess you won the bet from yesterday, eh?"

"No doubt about it, I am the hero!" He rooted.

"You certainly saved me from France, that's for sure." Kimi smirked.

"So, what should we do first?" America asked, his tone calming down just a bit.

"How about we start with a couple games?" She suggested, "I've been needing to get in a good session of Left 4 Dead lately."

"What's Left 4 Dead?" He questioned.

"It's a first-person shooter zombie game for the Xbox 360, and one of my most favorite games to play!" She explained happily, "I've even got the second game for it~!"

"I-is it…scary?" He stuttered, quivering a bit in fear.

"Yeah, apart from its graphics and loud noises, the suspense is the real scary part." Kimi answered gleefully, "If you want something on a milder note, we could always start off with House of the Dead Overkill or Dead Rising."

"Nah, I'll be fine!" America laughed, "A hero like me can take on whatever your challenge is!"

"Awesome," She grinned, "Than I guess maybe later we could watch a couple horror movies?"

"Uh…!" America choked; chills rolled up his back as his face was frozen in a mute laugh. "S-sure…bring it on!" He continued once he swallowed his fear.

"Sweet! I've picked out some really gory ones!" Kimi chimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

After gulping the lump that formed in his throat, America followed Kimi to the living room and sat on the sofa as she set up the game. While looking around, he noticed how cozy the apartment felt to him; the simplicity of the open doorway kitchen, short hallway, even the scent of the sweet scented candles lit brightly. Out of curiosity, America couldn't help but take a small sniff of the candle on top of the end table to his right.

"This candle smells great!" He commented loudly.

"Doesn't it? It's cake scented~!" She mused while focusing on the TV screen.

Quickly taking a seat on the other side of the couch, just one cushion away from sitting next to America. Accepting the Xbox controller from Kimi, he blushed slightly when his hand touched hers. Simply grinning, Kimi reclined in her seat as the intro of the game began. It didn't take long for America to get closer to Kimi, since he was screaming hysterically at the opening intro of Left 4 Dead when the survivors found the witch. Trying not to laugh, Kimi let him cling on to her until he stopped freaking out.

"How are ya holding up, hero?" She asked jokingly.

"F-f-f-f-fine!" He whimpered while scooting back to his side of the couch.

"Good, now get ready to shoot some zombies!"

Throughout the entire campaign, Kimi laughed as she protected America from the hoards of zombies, every common infected that snuck up on him from the dark, and every hunter, and smoker that pounced or caught him; crowned every witch that he would scream his head off at, and with the bots' help, shoot down every tank that the group ran into. She even managed to convince him not to stay inside the safe house in the beginning of each level; saying that if he didn't come out, the team would stray too far to save him from whatever uncommon infected that could spawn in there.

"Wow, America, I'm surprised your lungs are still in tact after all that screaming." Kimi chuckled playfully.

"That was one of the scariest things ever!" He yelled.

"You get used to it over time," She said dismissively, "Do you wanna play another game, or do you want to take a break?"

"I'll be fine, let's play another!" He cheered, hiding the fact that he was about ready to faint from fear.

"Are you sure? You're looking pale as a ghost." Kimi noted concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" He exhaled, wiping away beads of cold sweat from his forehead.

"Okay, then how about we move to computer games?" She suggested, turning off the Xbox and packing away the controllers.

"Sure, what kind?" America asked.

"I actually downloaded a lot of them on my laptop, give me a minute and I'll plug it into the TV for a full view of it." Kimi replied, and hurried to her room.

After connecting her Mac laptop to the TV, she opened up a file to show America the selection.

"So I've downloaded, I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream, Dark Seed, Clock Tower, and Carnevil." Kimi listed as she sat back down on the couch with her laptop.

"Clock Tower sounds fine." America said with a sigh of relief.

"Alright, let's get this started." She nodded, double clicking the mouse to run the game.

**Break.**

"RUN AWAY, IT'S SCISSORMAN!" America shrieked, hugging a couch pillow closer to him.

"Got it!" Kimi nodded, typing about the keyboard to operate the character on the screen to run. "He's not gonna catch us today." She proclaimed.

Even after managing to escape from Scissorman, America was still quivering and shaking. Kimi tried not to grin at this; being as how she assured him that she wouldn't think any different of him if he got scared. Despite the eerier things that happened during the game, was scared America the most, was whenever any of the songs of Clock Tower sounded off out of the blue.

"The sound track for this is freaky…" America shivered, biting his lip to stop his teeth from chattering.

"Something a scary game can't go without," Kimi grinned, "Unless it's The Lurking Horror, since that one's all text and no graphics."

"That doesn't sound so bad." America smiled slightly.

"Well it's actually like picking your own route in a horror story," She added, "Being able to do whatever you want as you read, and receiving the outcome of that action."

"Such as…?"

"As you read, sometimes it will say that the player will see a monster; you can type in what you'd want to do next. Like you could look at the monster, bite it, touch it; either of those could cause something to happen. They even have a couple boss battles in the game, like the giant centipede monster."

"Okay, that just sounds down right CREEPY!"

"Well, it IS the first horror game to ever be born in history."

"Why are the old horror games always the scariest?"

"Because you can't go wrong with the classics~!"

After about an hour of solving the riddle behind the Scissorman murders, the game was beginning to reach its climax to face the real antagonist. During the chase to the clock tower and final cut scene, both seemed tense as the antagonist met their demise as well as Scissorman. America sighed with relief once the end credits started rolling, the protagonist standing solemnly on the balcony of the clock tower as the rain poured and the tower chimed.

"Good, we got ending C." Kimi clapped, closing down the full screen on the game. "Are your lungs still in one piece?"

"Y-yeah…" He answered, his face suddenly turning bright red.

"Glad to hear," She mused, "Now, how about we watch some horror movies?"

"Sure! And if you get scared, feel free to hold on to me!" He cheered.

"Good to know," She giggled, "Which one do you want to watch first?"

America scanned the DVD boxes fanned out like a hand of playing cards Kimi was holding in front of him, hesitant on each of the options.

"How about we watch this one?" He suggested, pointing to the first box in her left hand.

"Killer Clowns From Outer space? Good choice, I LOVE this movie!" She cheered, opening the box and removing the disk. "Before we start the movie, is there any snacks or drinks we should get?"

"Sure, every movie needs popcorn and soda!" America declared, jumping up from the couch.

"Alright, the sodas are in the fridge, help yourself." Kimi instructed, "I'll start making the popcorn."

Now prepared to watch the film, Kimi operated the Xbox to start the movie. Popcorn still warm and fresh with butter, sodas nice and cold, comfy couch; it was like a personal theatre in a cozier setting. Deciding to humor America's macho man attitude towards the typical couple watching a horror movie scenario, Kimi took a seat right next to him on the couch this time.

"I always found this movie hilarious, it's so bad, it's funny!" She snickered, "It almost got me over my clown phobia."

"_This shouldn't be a big deal, if she's not scared of it, than I won't be." _He thought confidently as the introduction began.

The beginning scene passed before America started losing his cool, when he saw the cotton candy cocoons with people imprisoned inside them was what made his cling onto Kimi. She laughed as the movie went on, making fun of how cheesy it was. America, however, held onto her tightly as he watched in a disturbed gaze.

"See, now wasn't that fun?" Kimi laughed as the credits rolled, "Let's watch another one!"

"A-another?"

"I don't see why not, do you want to pick this one?" She offered, holding up the choices once again.

"You pick." He said.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Kimi asked, arching a brow at him and smirking.

"You know…" America added, "Yes, you choose this one."

"If you insist." She nodded, replacing the previous disk with another.

"Which movie did you pick?"

"I chose, SAW III." She replied ecstatically, unaware that America was beginning to turn pale as a ghost. "Uh, America, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He answered, suddenly returning to his normal self once again.

"You sure you can handle it?" Kimi asked.

"I'm a hero! Of course I can!" He laughed, trying to hide the total fear inside him.

"Then let's start this gore fest!" She cheered.

**Break.**

"Keep it together, dude." Kimi encouraged sympathetically to a frightened America, patting him comfortingly on his shoulder as he continued yelling in terror.

"HIS HEAD JUST GOT BLOWN TO PIECES, HIS BRAINS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE _INSIDE _HIS SKULL, NOT OUTSIDE ON THE GROUND!"

"Just relax, it's only a movie…the only real things in the movie are the actors and the maggots on those fake pig corpses."

"THEY USED ACTUAL MAGGOTS?"

"Calm down, those were just harmless meal worms."

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN ALL THE OOZE?"

"Oh that, they just slathered a bunch of honey on them."

"NOW THE GUY'S BONES ARE STICKING OUT, THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!"

"Again, America, prosthetic limbs and bones…"

"AND WHAT'S WITH ALL THE BLOOD? HUMANS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE GUSHING OUT THAT MUCH!"

"It's amazing what maple syrup and red food coloring can do for special effects."

"THE GUY'S GETTING TWISTED LIKE A PRETZEL!"

"Ha-ha, a pretzel…"

"I HEAR A CRACKING NOISE, IS THAT NATURAL?"

"Not really, unless a bone is supposed to be broken."

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH TO WATCH A DUDE ALMOST DROWN IN GRINDED PIG GUTS, BUT LISTENING TO THE BONES CRACK ON THIS GUY IS SICK!"

"Not to me…"

"How do you watch this stuff, seriously?"

"I dunno, I ate steak while watching this, how messed up do you think that is?"

"THAT'S FAR BEYOND WHACK!"

"I also watched a parasite documentary while eating noodles, it was pretty darn fascinating."

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"Go ahead to the restroom, do you need me to hold your hair back?"

"No, I think I can make it."

"Okay, but if you feel like you're going to throw up, let me know."

"A hero doesn't get sick from this!"

"Well, that's a relief. Does that mean we can watch House of 1000 Corpses after this?"

"Oh geez…"

"Actually, maybe after this we should go somewhere and eat."

"Good idea."

"There's a good bar and grill restaurant near here, I'm more than happy to pay for our meals."

"N-no, it'll be my treat!"

"Are you sure, I can at least pay for what I order on the menu."

"No, I can do it, I insist!"

"If you insist, I won't argue."

"Awesome!"

Finally making it through the gore and screams, America and Kimi tidied up the snacks and empty soda cans from the living room, shut off the TV and Xbox 360, and got ready to go outside. While America bundled up with a scarf, and his thick bomber jacket; Kimi stood at the front door waiting in her thin black kitty sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and black sneakers; no thick coat, scarf or even boots to protect her from the chill.

"You must be crazy if you're going out like that." America commented humorously.

"I don't mind," Kimi blinked, "I've been in worse cold than this."

"You really are insane…" He chuckled.

"Insane enough to drink an iced tea during a snow and rain storm, yes." She smirked.

"WAIT-IN THAT WEATHER, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE HOT CHOCOLATE!"

"And I was drinking it outside in the open cold, eating the ice when the tea was gone."

Kimi laughed as America became hysterical of her odd approach to the freezing cold, but calmed down once they started walking through the chilling breeze outside of the apartment. Clouds of white mist whirled through the air each breath they took, their footsteps completely distinct in the silence on the streets.

"The place is deserted," America shivered.

"Everyone's probably indoors for the day, it's not the type of day to be outside." Kimi shrugged.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked to her concernedly.

"Eh, I can tough it out." She answered casually. "We're already at the restaurant."

Inside the building, a wave of warm air flushed over them once they opened the glass entrance door. After being greeted by a waiter and seated at a booth for two, they picked up the menu to pick out their food.

"_I've been here before, so I'll just get the chicken tenders and a soda." _Kimi thought after quickly scanning over the menu, and gently setting it back down on the table to see America still deciding.

Eventually, America decided on his meal and set the menu down. Happily making small talk with each other, the waiter arrived to take the order.

"Good evening, may I start you and your date up with a drink?" He asked to America.

"Uh-I think I'll get a **(insert name of soda here)**." He answered.

"And I'll have a Diet Coke, please." Kimi said.

"Coming right up." The waiter nodded, and left.

When the waiter was gone, America's face flashed with red again. Oblivious to his blushing, Kimi stared out the window into the cold gray sky outside. To America's relief, the awkward moment passed on, allowing them to chat once again.

"I almost forgot…!" Kimi spoke up, "I needed to apologize for the poor impression I made when I first met you and France."

"Oh please, don't, there's no need!"

"No, it's my fault, I'm the one who practically beat the living day lights out of you."

"No, it was our fault for coming across as kidnappers."

"Yeah, but I was being stubborn."

"You were only doing what you thought was right."

"It wasn't necessarily my decision, it was my instinct. But that's technically what I thought was right."

"So there's no need to say sorry!" He laughed.

"If you say so." She grinned slightly.

"And honestly, I don't blame you for beating up France, it was for the best."

"Agreed."

"So what did you think about attending the World Conference for the first time?" He asked, switching the subject.

"It wasn't that bad," She answered, "I just wonder if Germany's over the shock."

"What?"

"Germany went into a frozen state of shock when France requested me to hang with you guys."

"He took it that seriously?"

"Yeah, but he seemed to calm down after I reassured him that I'd be fine."

"Did he believe you?"

"Sort of, he was a bit hesitant on the response. I think it was the fact that France was the one asking, it must've made it sound weird somehow."

"Well, that's France for ya."

"That's true."

Their conversation went on through dinner as they laughed and ate their food, talking like the other day. America's heart felt slightly heavy after his conscience hit him with a realization, she was one of the Axis Powers. Though that didn't stop their friendship from building, at least not to Kimi. His heart completely sank when it hit the stroke of 8 p.m. and had to say goodbye.

"Darn, I've got class tomorrow." She sighed disappointingly, "We'll have to do this again sometime!"

"Yeah, it was great!" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I guess I'll see you later then," She waved, "Bye-bye."

"See ya." He waved back.

With that, Kimi turned around on her heels, and walked back to her apartment; America staring as the purple cat ears of her hooded black sweatshirt disappeared into the cold fog that formed in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This might've been a relatively short chapter, but I think it turned out pretty well. I'm sorry it is a little short though, but there was a lot happening…sort of. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for what will happen next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha-ha, another mind block overcome with the help of my friends! Something greater has to get in the way of me not bringing you awesome readers another chapter of this story! Unless it's unavoidable, I'm not listing examples…anyways, enjoy! Making a cameo in this chapter is my friend's OC, Katarina~!**

**(Also, just to get this out of the way, I kind of cheated and skipped a couple days in the story line to make it a Friday in the beginning. Just thought I'd clear that up.)**

* * *

><p>After class ended for the day, Kimi and her friend, Katarina decided to stick around of campus inside the building.<p>

"It's good to know that you're finding more people to talk to." Kimi's friend grinned.

Katarina and Kimi had been close friends since they met in the sixth grade, overtime becoming like sisters. Despite their similarities in personality and interests, they looked like complete opposites. Compared to Kimi's more built and curvy shape, Katarina was very slender; as well as style, Katarina preferred to wear skirts and business casual tops with high heels. Yet both of them went through the same martial art experience until medical dilemmas stopped them after reaching their black belts, while Kimi's was anxiety and asthma; Katarina's was due to a small error in her back. The last contrast to each other was Kimi's ability to withstand the nightmares Katarina received after watching horror movies, absorbing more influence.

"Yeah, it's brought me to a lot of new things though." Kimi chuckled slightly.

"Really, like what?" Katarina asked curiously.

"Being brought to a World Conference, dudes trying to kidnap me, crazy stuff…" She listed out casually, "A lot of them keep acting oddly when I'm around them for some reason."

"What have they been acting like?"

"For one, Germany looked like he just had a heart attack when France requested me permission to be with the Allied Forces for a day; America was acting like a macho man before we watched Killer Clowns from Outer Space; now France won't effing leave me alone."

"World Conference?"

"It's a meeting where all the countries gather together in order to talk about the world's problems," Kimi explained, "However, we never get anything done because everyone's always arguing about something stupid and irrelevant."

"Sounds a little irritating."

"You have no idea…"

"Really?"

"Not only do a lot of the countries fight a lot, practically all of them are guys who are vaguely perverted."

"Oh geez…"

"Yup, luckily, I always stick by Germany; he told me that it was an order, so I'm doing what I'm told."

"At least you've got protection."

"Yeah, but I wonder why some of the countries think I'm his girlfriend or something."

"I'm not sure why, I'm not a professional at these things."

"Neither am I, but that's okay."

More time passed as they walked and talked around the campus perimeter, eventually splitting up to go back to their apartments. The sky grew darker each minute as Kimi strolled along the path; vigilantly she scanned left and right in case of any potential dangers. Suddenly wary of the footsteps following the echo from her combat boots, she forced herself to turn around and see who was approaching.

"Hey, Japan, what brings you here?" She greeted, relieved that it was one of her friends.

"Mr. Germany sent me here, he wanted to tell you that there will be another World Conference tomorrow." Japan answered, his expression and tone blank as usual.

"Okay, I'll make sure to remember…" Kimi nodded.

"Also," Japan added, "He wanted to know if you'd be interested in staying over for the night, just in case if you did forget."

"Sure, I've got nothing else going on." She shrugged, "Just give me a second to grab a couple things from my apartment, and I'll be set."

Japan quickly nodded in agreement before following Kimi back to her place, not saying a word as they walked.

"C'mon in, Japan," Kimi insisted as she put the key in the door lock, "I wouldn't want you standing out here in the cold."

"O-okay…" He responded shyly, walking in through the door after her.

Turning on the lights in the living room and halls, she requested Japan to briefly wait at the door while she collected her things. Rushing to her bedroom, Kimi grabbed her old black backpack, the costume she last wore to the first World Conference, a black crowbar in case, iPod, mini speakers, and a canister of mace. Packing everything into the bag and zipping it closed, she hurried back to Japan, instinctively apologizing for taking so long.

"Don't worry about it," Japan dismissed, "Let's go."

Shutting off the lights and locking the door, they made their way to his car and drove off. Pulling the black hood of her kitty sweatshirt over her head, Kimi reclined in the front passenger's seat. Neither of them said a word, Japan too focused on the road while Kimi looked out the window and stared off into space.

**Break.**

"Ve~ Kimi, you look so cute~!" Italy cooed, wrapping his arms around her neck once they entered Germany's house.

"Thanks, it really is adorable!" Kimi smiled, letting Italy finish the hug.

"Italy, calm down!" Germany scolded, hitting his closed fist on Italy's head.

"Hey, Germany!" Kimi greeted warmly to him, making Germany to blush a bit.

"Don't be shy, Germany~!" Italy laughed, "It's just Kimi, she won't bite!"

Kimi couldn't help but snicker a bit, not paying any attention to Germany's flashing red face.

"I hope you're not still too hung up on that incident with France." She said concernedly, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm fine, I just hope that nothing happened to you while you were with the Allied Forces." He responded.

"There was a couple arguments between them, but at least I was able to avoid France." Kimi sighed, chuckling a bit at the memory of America's energetic attitude during all of the mayhem.

"Well, at least they didn't try anything funny." He said blankly.

"Trust me, if they tried, I would've made my day." She smirked.

"You're quite the soldier, that's for sure." He chuckled slightly, petting Kimi on her head.

"Ve~ You two are so cute together~!" Italy suddenly cut in, causing Germany to flinch and turn completely red again.

"Shut up!" He barked, bonking Italy on his head.

Kimi began to laugh, but at the same time tried to calm down Germany with Japan's help. Thankfully after a brief moment, his face cooled down, but he still acted bashful to Kimi's presence. While the others sat down at the table, Kimi couldn't help but nervously fiddle with her cell phone charm in her pocket.

"Is something troubling you, Kimi?" Japan asked her in concern, noting how her head was slightly bowed as she sat in the seat.

"Not really," She answered, "I'm probably just a little nervous about the World Conference."

"Don't worry, you have us to stick around with~!" Italy mused in an attempt to comfort her.

"That's true, I'm glad about that." Kimi smiled, holding the side of her face with one hand. "I just hope that we'll avoid an awkward situation this time."

"As long as we stay distant, everything should be fine." Germany sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll be sure to bring mace, just in case if things start getting out of hand." She assured.

"You were already planning ahead, weren't you?" Germany questioned.

"Most likely," Kimi responded, "When you're paranoid, you take some extra precautions."

"For what?" Japan asked.

"For a lot of things, I just brought the mace so I won't get groped or kidnapped at the meeting." Kimi answered, "I even practice playing dead in case of an unexpected attack where I am unarmed, I even practiced on how to get out of a strangle hold from time to time."

"That seems like a useful strategy," Germany praised. "Did you ever have to use them though?"

"Not really," She added, "But that doesn't mean I don't need to plan for the unpredictable."

"Say what~?" Italy suddenly floated in.

"Nothing," Kimi chuckled, "We were just talking."

Italy cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner, but dismissed it when she decided to make him laugh by meowing and acting like a kitty, causing him to smile and cheer.

**Break.**

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GET THIS WORLD MEETING STARTED!" America cheered heroically from his side of the table.

"_Here we go again…"_ Kimi thought, adjusting her reading glasses before tuning into America's blathering.

"Again with this, America, can't you just once come up with a more REALISTIC idea?" England groaned disapprovingly after taking a sip of his tea, "Honestly, can't you suggest something more useful?"

"I'm the hero, of course I can!" America laughed, "And as the hero, this plan is FOOLPROOF!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY!" England yelled, smacking America on the back of his head.

"Mein gott…" Germany sighed, pinching the space between his eyes.

"Does this always happen?" She asked in the same tone as his.

"I'm afraid so." He answered. "If this keeps up I'll have to step in again."

"Be careful if you do," Kimi said concernedly, "I wouldn't want you to strain your voice too much now." She added with a sincere look, making Germany look away instantly to keep from turning red.

"I-I'll be fine." He responded curtly, before getting up to go break the fight building up between America and England.

"Germany certainly has taken a liking to you~" Hungary's voice chirped from the seat next to Kimi.

"Really?" Kimi asked, tilting her head slightly as she gave Hungary a confused look.

"Haven't you noticed? He practically blushes just by hearing your name!" She giggled.

"I never noticed anything, I honestly just thought he wasn't used to having girls hanging around him." Kimi shrugged, a little puzzled by what Hungary was saying.

"Don't act so oblivious, you've got multiple guys trailing you!" Hungary smirked.

"Didn't know I stood out that much." Kimi chuckled nervously; checking to make sure Germany was out of listening point. "Who are they exactly?"

"Other than Germany, it seems America's been hinting too." She whispered slyly.

"I couldn't tell, I must've missed that part." Kimi said thoughtfully.

"You're so innocent, it's adorable~!" Hungary smiled, "I need to get back to Austria, meet me after the conference is released!" She noted to Kimi, getting up from her seat and walking away.

Kimi didn't know what to think of what Hungary told her, it was simply a delayed reaction to her as she stared at Germany and America from a distance.

"Such barbaric beasts…" France suddenly spoke up from behind Kimi, "A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be around such brutes." He said, gently putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I can handle them, I've hung around with worse." She answered blandly, clenching her fist tighter, preparing to through a punch if France tried any funny business.

"Honhonhon~ someone as gracious as you should be treated better!" He laughed.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU WINE GURGLING BASTARD!" Yelled Germany and America as they charged straight for France.

"Aw, but I was just trying to comfort the little angel~!" France chuckled, "She'll need the attention after you two mangy mutts abandoned her!" He said dramatically, lifting Kimi up from the seat and holding her in front of him.

"I wasn't abandoned," Kimi interjected, "Germany was simply trying to straighten out America and England before things got out of control."

"Poor thing, you're too modest!" France cooed.

"No, that's the truth." She answered blankly, "Can I go back to my seat, please?" She asked innocently.

"As you wish." France said in a smooth tone, unwrapping his arms from around her shoulders and released her.

"Don't touch her again." Germany growled at France with a menacing glare, America glaring as well before returning to the other side of the table.

Taking his seat next to Kimi once again, they continued to sit silently as usual.

"Thanks for getting France away from me." Kimi whispered to Germany, not wanting to talk over America while he continued stating his idea. "Sorry if I was distracting you during your little argument with England and America."

"You weren't…" Germany murmured as he cleared his throat.

"Glad to hear that I haven't been disruptive." She sighed with relief, sitting back in her chair as the meeting went on.

After the conference was finally over, Kimi made sure to tell Germany where she was going before walking off to find Hungary. Ducking behind objects to avoid France's line of sight, she finally managed to spot Hungary talking with two girls. One was slightly taller than Hungary and the other girl, sporting green eyes, shoulder length blond hair with a light colored headband, wearing a small light purple coat, and a floor length turquoise dress. The other had short blond hair with a purple ribbon in her hair, green eyes with a slight tint of blue, wearing a red knee length dress, white nylons and black dress shoes.

"Hi, Hungary." Kimi greeted warmly, walking up to her.

"Hey, there you are!" She greeted back. "Belgium, Liechtenstein, I'd like you to meet Kimi."

"Hi!" Belgium waved cheerfully.

"Hello." Liechtenstein greeted shyly.

"Nice to meet you!" Kimi grinned.

"YO, KIMI!" America called from the crowd, running straight for her.

"What is it?" Kimi asked, turning around to face him as he tried catching his breath. "Wait, were you running?"

"I had a hard time finding you, I need to tell you girls about a party I'm throwing tomorrow night!" He announced. "Everyone'll be there!"

"Sounds like fun!" Belgium grinned.

"What's the occasion?" Kimi questioned.

"Just having a totally awesome bash!" America cheered.

"Okay, is there a certain dress code?" She added.

"No need for fancy dressing, just be yourself!" He answered proudly.

"Cool, glad to know." Kimi shrugged.

"I can't wait, I'm sure that it'll be great!" Hungary chuckled.

"Great, see you there!" America waved, running off once again.

"I need to go find Germany, it was great meeting you guys!" Kimi said, taking a small step away from the group.

"It was great meeting you too, Kimi!" Liechtenstein replied with a small giggle.

"See you at the party!" Hungary waved.

Once the brief farewells were over, Kimi ducked into the crowd in search of any of her allies. In her scanning, a familiar hair curl appeared just at the corner of her eye; it was probably Italy! Quickly making her way towards the sign, she stopped in her tracks once she saw the male in full view. He was with Italy, and even bore a striking resemblance to him, yet having darker hair and his curl was on the left side of his head.

"Ah, there you are, Kimi~!" Italy called, cheerful as usual as the other man scowled at him.

"Hi, Italy." She greeted calmly, "Who's this?"

"This is my older brother, Romano, also known as South Italy~!" He responded, bringing Romano closer to him. "Big brother, this is my new ally, Kimi!"

"Um, hello…" Romano greeted shyly, slightly looking away from Kimi's direction.

"Nice to meet you, South Italy." Kimi greeted back with a polite tone.

"Please, call me Romano." He said.

"Sure thing." She grinned obligingly.

"So you're that potato-eater's new ally, eh?" Romano huffed, "Why would you ever hang out with a bastard like him?"

"Trust me, I've met worse people." Kimi answered dismissively. "But, it's better than hanging around France."

"Oh shit, I forgot about him!" Romano shuddered. "But if he even comes near me, Spain will get him." He coughed, putting on a macho-man act.

"I hear ya, but I think I'm more worried about Prussia showing up." Kimi murmured. "Speaking of Germany, have you seen him?"

"Germany? He's over there, talking with Japan." Italy answered, pointing in the direction of an opening through the clusters of people making small talk.

"Thanks, Italy." Kimi nodded, "Bye you two!" She said briefly, before hurrying over to Germany and Japan.

Suddenly, Kimi found her arm was being pulled tightly, and backed up into something. Not knowing whom was behind her, and not wanting to take a chance at hitting what could be just a friend, she simply flinched and slowly turned her head to see who was there.

"See, West, I told you she's too weak!" Prussia bellowed over to Germany, using his arm to wrap around Kimi's neck.

"_WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'VE GRABBED?" _Kimi's mind bursted with a fit of rage, but kept a blank expression the whole time. "Prussia, please let go…" She requested calmly.

"Oh, crying for help are we? YOU HEAR THAT, WEST, SHE'S JUST A LITTLE WEAKLING!" He sneered, pulling her closer to him once Germany came running.

Once Prussia took his focus off of her, Kimi sent a powerful punch straight up under his chin.

"SHIEZZA THAT HURT!" He cried, instantly letting go of Kimi.

Given the advantage, she sent one more punch swinging right to his nose, and a good hard kick to his stomach. As Prussia staggered about on his feet, holding his bleeding nose and aching stomach, Kimi sent an axe kick straight down on the back of his head. Obediently, she then readjusted her reading glasses, and returned to Germany's side. Germany and Japan stared speechlessly at Kimi as Prussia lay on the ground wallowing in pain, not really sure of what to say. With a small innocent grin, Kimi bowed her head respectfully to them, as they looked at her in a bit of silent shock.

"Looks like Prussia didn't know how to handle a lady." Hungary smirked at Prussia on the ground, "Too bad he passed out from pain, I was hoping to get him with my frying pan."

"Hit him anyway, it should wake him up." Kimi giggled impishly covering a hand over her wide grin.

"That won't be necessary," Germany interjected, "We have other business to take care of."

"If you say so," Kimi said, "See you later, Hungary, tell Austria I said hi!"

"Goodbye~" She waved back.

While Germany walked around the grand hall of the building, Kimi followed beside him like a vigilant guard dog, standing with discipline in her posture. However inside of her mind, she felt a little nervous on account of hearing the whispers and murmurs from other countries as they walked together. Managing to maintain his emotions to keep from blushing, Germany kept moving along like he didn't notice anything. Kimi's face felt boiling as the words floated in the air into her ears, feeling a tinge of paranoia to what they were all actually saying. Despite the urge to turn red, the two held their nerves together while they continued his business at the World Conference.

* * *

><p><strong>There, finished! Next up is lucky chapter 7, guess what's gonna happen next if you want~! Happy holidays everyone, thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky number Chapter 7~! Speaking of the number 7, who wants to take a guess at what party game America's gonna start? Party games are fun, aren't they? Ha-ha! Let's have some fun with this, shall we? Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>By the stroke of 5 p.m., people were already starting to arrive at America's house for his "epic" party. Along with the other countries that arrived earlier, the Axis Powers and Allied Forces were already settled into the atmosphere. Despite all of the excitement going around, Germany and Japan became wary of Kimi's absence, wondering if it was such a good idea to actually allow her to come on her own.<p>

"I'll go ask America if he saw any sign of her." Japan proclaimed.

"I'll keep searching the premises." Germany confirmed, before disappearing back into the crowd.

Completely absorbed in the party's entertaining buzz, America only laughed proudly as he hung around England and France.

"Mr. America!" Japan called to him, "Have you seen, Kimi? Germany and I can't find her anywhere!"

"Nope, haven't seen her." America responded, "Man, I wonder what's keepin' her."

"America, aren't you concerned?" England scowled, "She could've gotten lost on the way here!" America didn't respond, but loudly gulped the swig of his drink.

"M-Mr. America?" Japan said to him concernedly, noticing how America was standing completely still at the moment.

Startling Japan and making England fall over; America started yelling hysterically as he started running, looking about frantically.

'_Shit, I hope I'm not late.' _Kimi thought stressfully, _'And I hope that they haven't noticed that I'm not there…' _

Hiding within the open doorway of the front door, Kimi scanned the crowd for any recognizable faces. Adjusting the green and white cat mask poised like a sun visor on her head, Kimi took a deep breath to gather her nerves before walking in.

'_Great, I can't find Germany or Japan, not even Italy.' _She thought, _'I guess I'll just stand somewhere.'_ Pulling down the mask a bit to cover her whole face, Kimi lightly closed her eyes and crossed her arms as the music kept playing.

"KIMI!" Bellowed a familiar voice from within the crowds, catching her attention right away and making her tilt her mask up to see who was calling her name.

From across the room she saw it was America, looking like he was about to have a heart attack as he kept shouting for her. Kimi stared straight at him; hopeful that he'd notice she was standing right there and would stop panicking. Eventually locking eyes, America's face lit up with a burst of energy when he realized it was she. In a silent greeting to him, she simply waved and grinned as he started running towards her. Standing her ground, Kimi braced herself to be tackled as America jumped with his arms extended; nothing happened.

"America, be careful!" England barked, managing to use his arm to hold America back. "Are you trying to give her a hug, or are you trying to give her a concussion?"

"Aw, I was just going to welcome her to the party!" America laughed.

"Sorry if I made you guys worry, I actually just got too shy to come in through the crowd." She explained, "Now I just hope that Germany's not too concerned…"

"Germany? I think he's around here somewhere, Japan is still looking too." England said, "Italy's right over there, I'm sure he knows."

"Alright, thanks, England!" Kimi bowed her head in thanks, before rushing off to Italy who was happily eating a plate of pasta.

"Ciao, Kimi~!" Italy greeted, "Good to see you, Germany and Japan were worried sick!"

"Really? Crap! Italy, where's Germany?" She asked nervously, already turning her head in a scanning like motion.

"I'm not sure where he is," Italy frowned, "But you can hang with me until we eventually run into him~!" He suggested.

"Sure, that sounds fine." She sighed, placing the mask over her eyes once again.

"Can you see through that?" Italy questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"No, but it hides my eyes." Kimi replied in a blank tone, "I should probably keep it above them so people can at least recognize me."

"You shouldn't hide that pretty face of yours~!" Italy chimed, "Don't be shy!"

"I guess you're right," She said quietly, "I'm still keeping it on my head though."

"Italy!" Germany's voice barked from behind Italy, making him jump a little. "Now's not the time to be flirting with women, we still need to find…" Germany suddenly paused when his blue eyes switched over to Kimi, his face going into a small gasp like the realization smacked him like a plank of 2x4.

"Hey, Germany." She greeted in a guilty tone, looking down at the toes of her black combat boots as she waited for a scolding. "I'm really sorry for making you guys worry so much, I just got too shy around the crowd, so I waited until it cleared."

Germany was speechless; he couldn't say anything once he saw the look she gave him, one similar to the innocent yet sad eyes of a puppy that had just been kicked, wondering what it did wrong. A bright shade of red glowed on his cheeks when he got a full look at Kimi; wearing a short white dress with red trimming around the four pockets lined on the front, the edge of the short sleeves, and on the round collar, a red hand sewn tie securely wrapped around her neck, black and white striped thigh high stockings, and a white paper mask in the shape of a cat and a cat's face drawn with bright green.

"Just don't wander off again like that," He said in a flat tone, "And if you have to go somewhere, make sure you tell me."

"Yes, sir." She answered with a nod, before walking over to his side like a loyal dog, and stood by him.

"We should let Japan know that you're here." Germany proclaimed sternly.

"Yes, sir." She answered in an obedient tone.

**Break.**

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" America yelled in his hero voice, managing to silence everyone from their chats, "IT'S TIME FOR SOME GAMES, AND AS THE HEROIC HOST OF THIS AWESOME PARTY, I SAY WE PLAY TRUTH OR DARE TO START THINGS OFF!" He announced as he stood proudly on a random table.

Some of the guests sat down in a circle while America spun the bottle that lay in the middle, watching it intensely as it was beginning to slow down to point towards its victim. Kimi had sat by Germany, making America feel slightly jealous as he scooted closer to her while they were sitting. The bottle was at its final inch of spinning, and stopped right on Kimi. To her dismay, it was America's turn to ask a question.

"Truth, or dare?" He asked her in an anxious voice.

"Truth, please." She answered, lowering her head to look at the ground.

"Alright…" America said as he started to think of a question, "Who have you had a crush on lately?"

"No one, actually." Kimi answered solemnly, causing Germany and America to look at her with astonishment in their eyes as they fell silent.

"But, mon cherie!" France bellowed dramatically, "How could you not?"

"I've never had a crush on someone before, at least, not since I was an immature child. I've never even _been _in a relationship, so I wouldn't know the feeling some of my friends have…" She answered blankly. "I apologize for giving such a dull answer."

"T-then how about this question…" America stuttered, still in slight shock, "Who do you like the most?" He asked.

"I won't say his name, but I will give you two clues." Kimi smirked, "He has blonde hair, and blue eyes. That's all I'm saying."

While the game went on, America and Germany couldn't stop but think about how straightforward yet hinted Kimi's tone was when she explained her answer to America's question. Nonetheless, they still couldn't make heads or tales of her clue, it could've been another country she's never even talked to for all they knew. Completely lost in their thoughts, France reached out to the bottle in the middle and spun it.

"Hey, Canada, truth or dare?" France called to him.

"I-I choose dare…o-or truth." He stuttered.

"Dare it is~!" France mused.

"M-maple!" Canada murmured, yelping a bit when France put his hands over Canada's eyes.

"I dare you to kiss the person that you see when I take my hands off your eyes!" He laughed, sending a piercing mischievous glare towards America and Germany.

Leading a blinded Canada towards Kimi's direction, America and Germany were too paralyzed with shock to intervene. All they could do was stare as France set Canada down on his knees in front of Kimi, though she was unaware of what was going on at the moment with her eyes locked onto the floor, almost like she was a robot that was powered down.

"Ready~?" France chuckled slyly.

"R-ready…" Canada answered with a shaky voice.

Uncovering Canada's eyes, his whole face began to light up bright red when he saw it was Kimi. Practically leaping back to his original spot, Canada squeaked when Kimi looked into his eyes.

"Oh, hey Canada." She greeted, rubbing her eye like she had been sleeping.

"You…remember my name?" He asked in surprise, "N-no one ever remembers my name that well…"

"Of course I remember you, I even saw you during the World Conference a couple times." Kimi grinned, making Canada's face turn even redder.

"Go on, Canada!" France pressed, "Kiss her~!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, FRANCE!" America yelled, suddenly leaping up along with Germany, and attacking France.

"SACRE BLEU!" France shrieked as he began getting beaten to death by the two furious men.

Ignoring the commotion happening, Canada hesitated on whether he wanted to take the risk of going through with it and getting beaten up, or just not and just say he did.

"Maybe just kiss the mask, that might count…a little." She suggested humorously, removing the mask from her head and holding it in front of him.

Both of them chuckled at Kimi's little joke, but Canada just declined and went back to his spot in the circle across from her. By the time America and Germany were done beating the life out of France, America decided to "spice up" the games.

"ALRIGHT, NEW GAME EVERYONE!" He announced in his heroic tone.

"Bloody hell, what now?" England sighed.

"PICK AN ITEM OF YOUR'S AND PUT IT IN THE HAT, IT'S TIME FOR SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

"_WHAT THE FU…" _Kimi's thought was soon interrupted when the hat was shoved in her face by America.

"Go on, Kimi, pick an item!" America urged in an energetic tone.

"If you say so…" She shrugged, reaching into the hat while everyone watched closely.

Feeling around carefully in the black hat America held before her, Kimi's senses helping her slightly imagine the item her fingertips touched. Making haste to not hold up the others, she grabbed what felt like a small thin chain, and gingerly pulled it out of the hat. Upon revealing her selected item, America's heart sank like a ship when he saw she was holding Germany's black cross necklace by its chain.

"Hey Germany, it looks like you're up~!" Italy mused, nudging Germany's arm with a wide grin on his face.

Standing up and clearing his throat, Germany made his way to America's closet. America snapped back into reality when he realized Kimi was following silently behind Germany into the closet, and waited at the door to close it.

"SEE YOU IN SEVEN!" He managed to yell cheerfully as he ushered Kimi into the small dark room and slammed the door shut.

Kimi stood in the darkness that engulfed them, her cool leaving her mind after hearing the click of a switching lock.

'_Okay, so you're locked in the closet with Germany…' _She thought, _'Well, at least he won't try anything funny.'_

"Do you know how to play this game?" She suddenly asked into the dark, her eyes quickly adjusting to spot Germany sitting in a corner or the closet.

"J-ja, but I've never played." He responded in a stiff voice.

"Neither have I, my friends just told me to watch, I was always the innocent one of my group." She shrugged, making her way over to Germany's side; backing away a bit when she felt his shoulders tense up. "Sorry." She quickly apologized, scooting away a good short distance from where he was sitting.

"No, it's fine." He said, "It's just so dark in here, I can't see a damn thing."

"It's a bit cramped, too." She added, "It's been about two or three minutes, what should we do now?" Leaning against the wall of the closet, Kimi tilted her head when she heard Germany grunt, like he just choked on air. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Germany coughed, his face boiling while his face was colored in a shade of crimson.

"Can I sit on your lap? Just so they think we actually _did_ something?" Kimi asked casually, unaware at the fact that Germany was probably about to have a heat stroke.

"S-s-sure!" He said with a shaky voice as he tried to cease his tense state.

Once she stood up from her spot, Germany quickly caught her when her legs shook and she almost fell backwards.

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly as they both sat back down, Kimi now resting against his chest as she sat in his lap.

"Yeah, just another light seizure. It's happened on multiple occasions when I stand up too fast after sitting down too long." Kimi answered dismissively, settling down and folding her hands.

"You feel cold." He commented.

"Really? I didn't notice." She shrugged.

Kimi was oblivious to the fact that Germany was abnormally warm, almost like he had been sitting out in the desert, and didn't even flinch when he put a protective arm over her shoulder.

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked shyly, hesitating whether or not to put his other arm around her as well.

"Not at all, I'm used to getting hugs." She smiled warmly, "When you have friends that give you hugs daily, you tend to get used to it." Without shifting, Kimi allowed Germany to have his strong arms wrapped around her like holding a teddy bear.

Settling into the comforting warmth, both of them started to relax, and enjoy the peacefulness in the dark closet. That is, until the door swung open and a flash of light clicked loudly at them.

"I KNEW IT, WEST HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Mocked Prussia as he stood smirking at Germany who was blushing and absolutely mortified. "Just your ally, eh, west?" He laughed.

"Dummkopf." Germany growled at his older brother, brushing past him while ushering Kimi out of the closet hand-in-hand.

While Kimi had started to loosen up and started socializing with Hungary and the others, America and Prussia decided to pester Germany about it.

"So, Germany…" America chimed in, "Did you and Kimi have a good time in there?"

"We…we didn't really do anything." Germany replied half-heartedly.

"Wait, what?" America sputtered on his drink in surprise, looking puzzled at Germany.

"All she did was sat in my lap, nothing else." He answered, "I figured she was the type to take things slow, so I simply followed her lead."

"You _figured_?" America repeated questioningly, "You didn't _ask_ if she was or not?"

"No, I only figured Kimi was the type to take things slow because she said that she had never been in a serious relationship before." He explained, trying to get as much sense crammed into America's dense skull.

"I see~!" Prussia cackled with a wide grin, "You LIKE this girl, don't you, bruder?" Germany didn't say a word.

"I SAY THAT WE RUN A TEST!" America whooped.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked skeptically, furrowing his brows at an ecstatic America.

"HEY, KIMI, COME OVER HERE!" America bellowed to her, instantly grabbing her attention.

"Yes?" She responded, completely unaware of the matter at hand when she saw the three.

"Are you interested in hanging out with Germany and I tomorrow?" America asked in his cheery tone.

"Sure, I've got nothing going on." She grinned, "Is it going to be at my place?"

"If that's okay with you, yes." America chuckled.

"Okay, I'll have to leave early though so I can prepare. It's almost 9 'o clock, so I guess I'd better head out before the grocery store closes." Kimi proclaimed in a thoughtful mumble. "Alright, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, you can come at anytime, just make sure to inform me when you're on your way." She instructed, before saying a brief farewell and leaving the scene.

"AMERICA, HAVE YOU LOST YOU MIND?" Germany exclaimed at him, his face suddenly a darker shade of red with the mix of blushing and irritation.

"Don't worry dude!" America laughed, "You'll have fun!"

"Mein gott, what have I gotten myself into…" He retorted.

"Don't worry bruder, I'm sure your girlfriend will understand why you two are going through such stupid lengths to get her attention!" Prussia sneered, trying not to laugh when Germany lowered his head.

"Relax, Germany!" America cheered, patting him on the back, "This'll be a piece of cake!"

"Fine…" Germany finally submitted, "What will we be doing during the 'experiment'?"

"We're going to see how close one of us can get to Kimi, it's like a day to boost the relationship status!" He explained.

"That's easy for you to say, she sees you as her friend, she probably sees me as a strict boss." Germany sighed.

"So loosen up!" America rooted, "It's not business, it's all fun!"

"F-fun, right…" Germany nodded, his voice flat and his expression blank.

"If that doesn't get you motivated, think of it as a competition!" America cheered as he pumped his fists in the air.

"I know how competitive you are, Germany, so I'm pretty sure that you'll be up to the challenge!" He smirked confidently. "Then it's settled, after tomorrow, we'll see just who fits her best!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there we are, Chapter 7 is done. Sorry, but, I'm gonna have to leave you with knotted stomachs again. At least I've got a crap load of spare time to write Chapter 8 later, thanks for reading~! Bye-bye!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thinking lightly on my feet is fun, but not too easy. Inspiration helps, and I've absorbed quite a ton! Yeah folks, it's gonna be another Torture America chapter, and boy, he's going to scream his head off in this one. Mwahaha! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The games were set in a neat stack next to a plethora of horror movies; her white Mac book laptop connected to the wide screen TV, and sweet scented candles casually ablaze in the cozy apartment atmosphere. Kimi's apartment had been set up for another day to hang out with her friends as usual, and it was always fun to set up for a wild day of fun to her. Keeping her excitement reserved for America and Germany when they arrive, Kimi sat sprawled comfortably on the couch and watched Deadly Women on ID Discovery while her mind wandered elsewhere. Despite the freezing weather outside, Kimi was compelled to wait outside for them and welcome the two when they arrive. Not even bothering to slip on one more coat to keep the cold from chilling her skin, Kimi slipped out the front door after minding the candles' that were lit.<p>

As she sat with her knees to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs on the balcony of the second floor Apartment building, minutes seemed like hours every time she glanced at her cell phone's clock. Suddenly the phone started to vibrate in Kimi's sweatshirt pocket, the glow of the screen shining through the worn out fabric indicating a message. Clumsily taking out the phone, it revealed a text message from America.

"_We're almost there!" _The text read; typing with her thumbs on the flip keyboard on the cell phone she sent a brief reply.

"_Okay." _And sent the message. After placing the cell phone back in her pocket, Kimi continued to stare blankly at the fog surrounding her as the still cold practically chilled her to the bone.

Eventually after only two minutes passed before Kimi's thoughts were scattered when she heard screaming, the voice sounded familiar while it was countered by loud laughter and the sound of screeching tires as light began to shine through the thick mist.

"MEIN GOTT, THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DRIVE THIS THING! SLOW DOWN!" The voice screamed frantically as the laughter kept going.

"_Looks like they're here." _She thought to herself with a smirk creeping up of her lips.

Standing up as the incoming car skidded to a stop when it parked near the curb, America was the first to jump out of the vehicle and run to the building, a very shaky German following him.

"Hi America, hi Germany!" Kimi greeted cheerfully from the balcony, crossing her arms on top of the railing to look down at them.

"YO, WE'RE HERE!" America bellowed in his usual energetic tone as he grinned widely.

"Great, come on up." She called to them.

"Dude, Germany, c'mon!" He whooped as Germany caught up to him.

"Calm down, America." Germany groaned, "You might wake up the neighborhood."

Kimi snickered as Germany pounded his fist on America's head, making both of them blush a little as she smiled. Once they made it up the flight of stairs, America suddenly picked Kimi up off the ground and slung her over his shoulder.

"I can walk into my own house you know." She brooded, yet couldn't help but laugh a bit as America opened the door and carried her in.

"You shouldn't be out in the cold like that," Germany said to her in a concerned tone, "You might get sick."

"I've dealt with colder climates, this is just the average for me." She responded casually. "America, you can put me down now, my legs aren't broken."

"Not until we get to the couch!" He answered with a laugh.

"Fine." She sighed, allowing him to gingerly set her on the middle spot of the sofa between them. "Alright, what do you guys want to do first? I've got movies, games, you guys pick."

"I guess watching a movie wouldn't hurt." Germany suggested with a shrug.

"Okay," Kimi answered, jumping off her spot from the couch to retrieve the stack of DVDs. "Pick whichever."

"You really like horror movies…" He commented as he scanned the movie boxes laid out in front of him.

"Dude, you have no idea!" America chuckled nervously, giving Germany a 'please-don't-chose-a-gory-one' look.

"Um, how about this one?" Germany asked, holding up his selected choice.

"Dolls, very good choice~!" Kimi nodded, "Not the tamest movie, but still a wonderful classic."

"It's an old movie, it shouldn't be so bad." America smirked confidently.

"We'll see." Kimi giggled, popping the disk into the Xbox tray and closing it before she returned to her seat with the controller in hand. "I always thought this movie was such a cute film," She sighed blissfully, "Aside from all the blood and guts, it's nice."

America felt his whole face turn pale at the mention of gore, but managed to keep an over confident expression. While movie started, Kimi had slipped off into the kitchen to make popcorn and get everyone a drink; leaving poor Germany to sit and have his ear drums break when America started panicking over the ominous mansion scene.

"WHY ARE THEY GOING TO THAT SCARY HOUSE, YOU NEVER GO INTO ONE OF THOSE THINGS IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" He cried frantically.

Germany winced as his head began to ache from all the noise, his brow twitching in irritation as America started screaming over a morphing mutant teddy bear ripping the main heroin's parents to shreds.

"I'll never look at cute little teddy bears the same way again!" He jittered, clutching a pillow to his chest.

Soon Kimi came back with the drinks and popcorn, handing Germany a beer and America a soda before taking her seat in between them. Both her and Germany were relieved that America was beginning to calm down after the mutant teddy bear scene; he even started enjoying the movie himself when the old man gave the young heroin a new toy.

"This isn't so bad," America proclaimed with a sigh of relief, "Told ya I could handle this!"

"Great, let's keep watching to see what happens next!" Kimi grinned, knowing that his statement was total bull crap in the back of her mind.

As the movie went on, America and Germany constantly sent vigilant glances to each other when Kimi wasn't aware of what they were doing. A couple times, America managed to hold onto Kimi when the scenes freaked him out where one of the antagonists started getting killed by living dolls. After managing to pry America off of her before the final fight took place, Germany placed her on his lap protectively after seeing the side of her arm bruised from America's grip.

"So, what movie should we watch next?" Kimi asked, grabbing the stack of horror movies once again. "You choose this one, America!" She suggested excitedly.

"Alright then!" He rooted, "Let's see…how about The Blob?"

"Sounds good, I like that movie!" She chimed, popping in the new DVD. "America, have you even seen The Blob?"

"No, but it sounds super cheesy!" He laughed, "I doubt there's going to be anything scary about it!"

"If you say so~" Kimi smirked with a mischievous snicker, before retreating back to Germany's lap. "I always did love horror films from the 1980's." She mused as the opening credits began.

"Really?" Germany said in a questioning tone, "What do you like about them?"

"They were always the bloodiest, most violent, and yet strangely the most hilarious movies of all time!" She answered ecstatically, "Aside from the cheesiness of this film called Attack of the Killer Tomatoes."

All of them laughed at the name of the movie, to all of them it sounded like total bologna, even America was laughing uncontrollably.

**Break.**

When The Blob was finally over and America finally stopped screaming, the three got up from the couch to briefly stretch.

"Man, that movie was freakier than I imagined." America sighed in relief, "Thank god it's over!"

"Yep," Kimi yawned, "What else should we do?"

"What do you mean, isn't it your turn to pick the next film?" Germany asked as he stretched his shoulders.

"I guess, but if you guys are bored of watching movies, we could always play some games and switch back to movies later." She explained, "Besides, you guys are my guests, it's my responsibility to make sure you have a fun time at my house!"

"This is your house, you call the shots." Germany insisted, "America and I are more than happy to partake in your decision. Right, _America?_"

"Huh-oh yeah! Right, of course!" America cheered proudly.

"Okay," Kimi nodded in agreement, "Before I pick out the next movie, I want to play a game." She declared, suddenly making her way to the laptop. "Have a seat on the couch, and watch the screen carefully when I say." She instructed, typing away while the two stared at the identical TV screen that filled with a web page.

"May I ask what game we're playing?" Germany questioned as he slowly settled on his spot of the sofa.

"You guys are watching; I'm going to be at the controls." Kimi answered, "All you guys have to do, is watch the TV closely."

"If you say so." He shrugged.

After a couple more clicks and the loading screen finishing the progress, creepy music that sent chills up both Germany and America's spines began to play loudly.

"Alright, you guys ready to play The House?" She asked to them in a pepped tone. "Get ready, this game requires some patience."

"HOW CAN WE BE PATIENT WHEN THERE'S SCARY MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND? IT'S MAKING ME NERVOUS!" America cried as he clung onto the pillow.

"It's an adventure game, all it takes is a vigilant eye, ears, and a some random clicking." She answered in a calm voice as she clicked the start button. "Now watch."

"The game hasn't even started yet and the suspense is already getting to me." Germany shuddered.

"Not to worry," Kimi soothed, "For now, just watch and relax."

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" America squalled. Suddenly, a child's laughter and running footsteps with a shadow showed itself on screen. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHO WAS LAUGHING? WHERE DID THAT BALL COME FROM, IT JUST FELL FROM THE FREAKING CEILING! WHY IS IT LAUGHING AT US?"

"Whatever it is, it must be a sign." Germany answered as he began to tense up.

"You're correct," She said to him from the floor, "One step closer to the next room." Clicking back on the scribbled picture of a family, waiting a couple seconds until it began to lightly vibrate.

"HOLY CRAP, THE PICTURE JUST SHATTERED OUT OF NOWHERE!" America shrieked when the glass of the portrait was smashed. He then jumped right out of his seat when Kimi clicked on the ball and it popped with an eruption of blood after a little boy's headless image appeared and faded on the open door.

"We're almost done in this room, keep it together." She chuckled, hovering the mouse over the now shattered picture. "Watch closely you two." She warned precaution, before finally clicking on the item.

Both Germany and America practically hit their heads on the ceiling when they jumped out of fright when the severed head of the young boy fell with a loud noise in the screen.

"Alright, next room, here we come!" Kimi laughed, "Or are you guys ready to stop and watch the movie I picked out?" She offered.

"Nein, we're fine!" Germany declined after clearing his throat, and got back in his seat.

"Yeah-we can do this!" America cheered; halfway scared out of his mind when he answered.

"Wonderful~!" Kimi grinned widely. "Then let's move on."

**Break.**

Finally the game was over, America and Germany survived the whole thing to Kimi's intent. From the look on both of their faces, she changed her decision on her choice of movie. Instead of choosing the movie Slither, she decided to cut them some slack and picked a much calmer film.

"You guys put up a great fight and stayed with it," Kimi praised to them while popping in the DVD, "So I've decided to choose a movie that was a little less gruesome."

"What is it?" Germany asked as he quickly steadied his heart rate back to normal.

"Repo! The Genetic Opera." She answered, "One of the only musical movies I'll actually watch and enjoy next to Evil Dead The Musical."

"Wait, they made a MUSICAL of that movie?" America exclaimed.

"Broadway show to be more precise, they didn't give a bad performance though." She added.

"So what type of music is in this movie?" Germany questioned as he watched the opening introduction.

"It's a mix of opera, classical music, and metal to give it a futuristic-slash-old Victorian gothic feel to the theme." Kimi explained, "It's not meant to even be a horror movie, I'm not even sure of what I can classify it as."

"S-so it's not scary?" America stuttered.

"I don't think it is, despite the blood and guts in this movie, I always looked passed that and saw nothing but a story line of a feud that gets resolved in the end, but not without resolutions." She said in a deep tone that left America and Germany slightly surprised at how poetic her point of view was. "What?" Kimi suddenly questioned, cocking her head to the side when she noticed the looks they were giving her.

"N-nothing," Germany grunted, "Let's watch the movie."

"Okay." She shrugged, and with that, settled in her seat on the couch between them.

After a couple awkward minutes of silence while the movie played, Kimi started to sense a bit of a questioning vibe coming from both Germany and America, even though she never caught the small glances they sent her whenever she wasn't looking. Without moving her head, she shifted her eyes to the right and managed to catch Germany looking at her an intrigued expression etched on his face.

"Something bothering you, Germany?" She asked to him without turning her head, making a pink blush appear on his cheeks.

"I was just thinking…" He answered curtly.

"What's on your mind?" She asked in a sincere tone.

"Is there something about you that we don't know about?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"When you're around me, you act so disciplined, quiet and shy; with America you seem so free-spirited and humorous…it's a little perplexing."

"It depends on the person or people I'm around and how well I know them, my personality and dialect seem to change in order to adapt a better understanding of that being."

"Dude, do you have any idea what she just said?" America interjected with a puzzled expression.

"What I'm saying, is that my attitude when I talk to people depending on their own personality and perspective." Kimi explained.

"Multiple personalities…" Germany mumbled thoughtfully, "Name a couple."

"Cheerful or mellow, sad or blank, independent or lonely…" She listed out, "The one I lack is chemistry or lust."

"Chemistry?" Germany and America repeated at the same time.

"Being in love with someone," She explained, "I've forgotten about that emotion ever since I arrived at grade school."

"That's crazy!" America laughed, "No one can not have crushes on other people, that's just unheard of!"

"I know a couple friends of mine who don't have crushes on people, and I certainly don't." She said in a flat tone, "I highly doubt that I will in this life."

"Don't say such things," Germany detested, "People change their minds at some point."

"Like how you and Italy became friends?" She asked, looking straight at him so her dark brown eyes locked with his light blue ones.

"Something like that, even though he annoys the hell out of me." He grumbled.

"My friends who were in romantic relationships said the same thing, I'm still not convinced." Kimi proclaimed blandly. "Either I have to be given solid proof, or someone has to prove that my lack of chemistry isn't interminable."

The two looked at her like she was some sort of alien, their features etched like they were going into shock or cardiac arrest. Kimi continued to look Germany dead in the face with a serious expression, and waited until they recollected their nerves.

"Hang on, we'll be right back!" America announced out of the blue, yanking Germany along by his arm to the hallways away from the living room.

"What the hell is your problem?" Germany hissed at America when they got into the halls.

"There's a serious dilemma blocking the process of out competition!" America proclaimed.

"Quiet down! Sheisse, Kimi might have just heard you."

"Geez, sorry!" America retorted.

"Now, what is this dilemma?"

"You know when Kimi said that she wouldn't change her mind about the whole chemistry thing?"

"Ja, so?"

"So that means one of us has to convince her to change her mind."

"How do you suppose we do that without giving anything away?"

"We ask swallow our fear like heroes, and ask questions!"

"What if we succeed in changing her mind?"

"Only one of us can win the damsel, dude."

"And how do you plan on determining the winner?"

"We'll let _her _decide."

"A much more subtle strategy than asking her now, but I don't much like where this is going."

"You scared of showing a girl your emotions, dude?"

"It's not like I'm scared, I'm just concerned of how it will effect us as allies."

"Or are you just scared of her rejecting you?"

"Why are you so confident all of the sudden?"

"Because I'm the hero, and heroes always win the girl!"

"We'll just see about that."

"You're on, dude!"

After concluding their bickering, they returned to the living room to finish watching the movie with Kimi still lounging peacefully in the same spot they left her. Despite acting like she didn't notice, Kimi sensed something more unusual about America and Germany right when they rejoined her on the couch. For all she knew, they were just really curious about her and wanted to get know her better since they kept asking questions.

"Speaking of crushes and stuff, what type of guy are you into?" America asked her.

"I don't know yet, however, my standards are low from what I've observed." She said.

"Is there any certain traits that'd attract you?" Germany questioned curiously.

"I'd accept them for who they were no matter what they looked like, just as long as they at least cared about me. They don't have to treat me like a princess, but they have to acknowledge my feelings and understand." She explained.

"Do you prefer the leader type, or the follower?" America asked.

"Either is fine with me…I don't mind."

"Are there certain factors about a person that stand out to you?" Germany asked.

"Only personality, nothing else to be honest."

Kimi didn't mind the trivial questions that were thrown at her, but she eventually wanted to switch up the activities.

"Let's play a game," She suggested, stopping their questions to a halt.

"Sure, what game?" America smiled.

"House of the Dead Overkill." She answered while setting up the Wii. "Right then, let's start this slaughter house."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for cutting it right there, but you get what's going to happen next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if there were any grammar or spelling errors. Review or favorite, yadah-yadah-yadah, and thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Transitioning in the beginning of a new chapter is a bit confusing, but it's necessary when the chapter isn't filler. Thankfully, this one isn't, I see no need in a filler chapter yet. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The sky was dull and dark as gray clouds cloaked the sun, and the wind bellowed all around as Kimi sat in the clean grass near her home. Enjoying the breeze and slightly cold evening as the song <strong>Chromaggia <strong>from the original soundtrack of **Repo! The Genetic Opera** played on her iPod and through the mini speakers into the open air.

'_Yesterday was fun,' _She thought to herself, _'but why were they acting so riled up when they asked those questions? Was it something I did?' _

While Kimi was lost in her own little world, she was caught by surprise when a pair of hands gently covered over her eyes.

"Guess who~!" A voice sang playfully from behind her.

"Let me guess, is that you Italy?" She giggled.

"Which Italy~?" It chimed eagerly.

"Veneziano, I know it's you!" She chuckled, gingerly uncovering her eyes from his hands.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked cheerfully.

"I recognize your voice, it's very distinct." She grinned, "So what brings you here?"

"Germany's off on business and Japan is off visiting Greece, so I came here!" He smiled at her.

"There isn't much we can do here, but I'm more than happy to hang out with you." Kimi shrugged, "I was starting to feel a bit lonely again anyway."

"Why do you feel lonely?" He suddenly frowned a little.

"It's normally since, like some others I know in the world, I have some depression issues."

"Depression?"

"Yeah, in most cases same as mine, it effects emotions and causes psychological damage."

"Is there a cure for such a sickness?"

"Only medication, not necessarily a 'cure'. I take one everyday so I can be a little more evened out, but that doesn't block the feeling of loneliness or sudden events that raise anxiety."

"Is that why you're listening to such sad music?"

"I guess, I'm not even sure anymore…"

"Well, I know what'll cheer you up~! C'mon!"

"Okay, just let me grab my iPod and speakers."

Quickly turning off her iPod and putting the small speakers in the pocket of her sweatshirt, Kimi followed Italy to his parked car. Calmly, Kimi got into the front passenger seat while Italy hopped into the driver's seat.

"May I ask where we're going?" She asked as Italy started the car.

"It's a surprise, for now just relax~!" He answered gleefully.

"If you say so." Kimi grinned at him, before popping the earbuds into her ears and flipped through her playlist.

'_I don't know whether I should listen to a happy song, or another slightly emotional one…' _She thought indecisively.

"Try listening to a happier song~! You should be happy, we're going somewhere really fun!" Italy cheered as they sped off onto the road.

"Cool, I like that idea." She nodded, but in her mind felt a little paranoid. It was like Italy read her mind.

Shrugging off the awkward feeling, Kimi obliged to Italy's suggestion, and played **Dare **by **Gorillaz**. Despite the want to pick up clues on where they were heading in such a rush, the wind wouldn't allow Kimi to keep her eyes open for the entire ride as gravity forced them shut. Finally submitting to the rapid winds' demand, she relaxed and willingly closed her eyes.

_It's coming up_  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's DARE<em>

_It's DARE_

_You've got to press it on you_  
><em>You just think it<em>  
><em>That's what you do, baby<em>  
><em>Hold it down, DARE<em>

_Jump with them all and move it_  
><em>Jump back and forth<em>  
><em>And feel like you were there yourself<em>  
><em>Work it out<em>

_Never did no harm_  
><em>Never did no harm<em>

_It's DARE_  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's DARE<em>

_It's DARE_

_You've got to press it on you_  
><em>You just, think it, that's what you do<em>  
><em>That's what you do, baby<em>  
><em>Hold it down, DARE<em>

_Jump with them all and move it_  
><em>Jump back and forth<em>  
><em>And feel like you were there yourself<em>  
><em>Work it out<em>

_Never did no harm_  
><em>Never did no harm<em>

_It's DARE_  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's DARE<em>

_Never did no harm_  
><em>Never did no harm<em>

_It's DARE_  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's coming up<em>  
><em>It's DARE<em>

_You've got to press it on you_  
><em>You just, think it, that's what you do<em>  
><em>That's what you do, baby<em>  
><em>Hold it down, DARE<em>

_Jump with them all and move it_  
><em>Jump back and forth<em>  
><em>And feel like you were there yourself<em>  
><em>Work it out<em>

_You've got to press it on you_  
><em>You just, think it, that's what you do<em>  
><em>That's what you do, baby<em>  
><em>Hold it down, DARE<em>

_Jump with them all and move it_  
><em>Jump back and forth<em>  
><em>And feel like you were there yourself<em>  
><em>Work it out<em>

**Break.**

After the seemingly long car trip, the car skidded to a halt and parked. With the wind no longer acting as a blindfold on her eyes, Kimi slowly opened them like she had been woken from a sound sleep to see that they had arrived at a different place. Dragging her along by her hand, Italy laughed gleefully as they got closer to the spectacle where people had gathered in.

"Bonjour, welcome to my party~!" France greeted in his usual smooth tone as he floated to Italy and Kimi.

"Glad we could make it." Kimi greeted back, putting on a slightly false smile as Italy continued leading her into the building. "Where are we going now, Italy?" She asked to him.

"You'll see~!" He chirped, continuing to drag her along through the crowds of conversing people.

Lingering grogginess loosened her mind as they hurried on, she could care less of what was going on with sleep still weighing down her eyelids. Though she felt a bit underdressed in her black cat sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and black sneakers compared to the more sophisticatedly dressed the other guests were in; focus remained on to where Italy was dragging her off to.

"There you are, Italy!" Hungary called out in a cheerful greeting.

"Yep, I brought her here just like you told me to~!"

"What's going on?" Kimi asked, noticing how they reached the much calmer part of France's house.

"Germany's here, and we think you should be with him." Hungary answered happily as they made their way to the refreshment table.

"I thought he was on a business trip." Kimi proclaimed, sending a glance Italy.

"This _is _his business trip~!" Hungary giggled.

"Well, that's convenient." She chuckled, looking towards the direction Hungary was indicating.

"Italy and I wanted to surprise him, so this should make things much more fun!" Hungary grinned widely.

"If you say so." Kimi shrugged, and casually walked over to where Germany was standing.

She decided not to literally "surprise" him, but at the very least quietly stood behind him until he turned around. Germany began to feel the stare she was sending him; almost like a crocodile watching it's prey, it gave him chills up his spine.

"Hi, Germany." She greeted, causing him to turn and ace her directly.

"Kimi, when did you get here?" He gasped, taking a couple steps back.

"Italy brought me here." She answered casually.

"Really?" He mumbled while looking around cautiously.

"Yeah, he said I was looking a bit sad."

"Are you?" Germany asked concernedly.

"Sad? No. However, I did tell him that I get depressed easily even though nothing happened."

"I see, so it's just something that occurs."

"Apparently it does. I normally just take medication for it, but it hasn't been doing anything for me lately…"

"WAS THAT THE SOUND OF SADNESS I JUST HEARD?" Bellowed a voice that cut off Kimi's sentence. "NEVER FEAR, THE HERO IS HERE!" America declared loudly, the pitch of his voice in her ear causing Kimi to jolt like she had been electrocuted.

"Hi, America." Kimi greeted quietly, holding her head in her hands as she started recollecting her nerves.

"What the hell was that?" Germany shook as he stared at her.

"Another small seizure, but it's gone now." She answered calmly.

"A seizure, how did that happen?" America asked.

"It's because you were being so loud." Kimi replied, "Though it doesn't really matter now…"

"What do you mean?" Germany questioned.

"It's hard to explain, but my guess is just that when America yelled, it must've just hit a nerve or something. The nerve won't trigger now that I've gotten used to the crescendo, unless I hear a different source."

"I don't get it." America chuckled nervously.

"It's a very psychological thing, I'm not quite sure how to explain it logically, let alone accurately. My statement is just a small theory, some sort of wild guess; I personally don't think that it makes any sense whatsoever."

"It's probable, but it seems to miss pieces." Germany noted, now intrigued by her statement.

"I never wanted to talk about it to any doctors, not even my childhood therapist, I didn't want to cause any concern."

"What did you need therapy for?" America asked curiously.

"I don't remember…I don't think I want to talk about something I can't explain."

"In that case, let's all go and join the game of Truth or Dare France just started!" He proclaimed cheerfully.

"Nein, that's such a childish game." Germany mumbled.

"It's childish, but maybe it'll cheer me up to see what happens. I could use a good laugh."

"What's wrong, Germany, you scared about being asked to do something funny for once in your life?" America smirked, putting his arm around Kimi's shoulder.

"Fine, I'll play, but only to make sure you dummkopfs don't try any funny business." He retorted.

"Great, let's do this!" America laughed triumphantly.

**Break.**

"Right, let's get this game over with." England sighed, spinning the empty wine bottle France placed in the middle of the circle. "Germany, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you've never loved a woman?"

"It's true."

"That's not true," France interjected, "You love your little ally Kimi, don't you?"

Luckily for Germany, Kimi wasn't even listening, yet her eyes were open but her head was facing down to look at the floor. He was hesitant on whether to admit it or not, despite being given a sense of relief of her absent mind.

"He does!" Prussia snorted, causing Germany's face to flush with bright red. "Go on and say it, bruder!" He pressed. "Why keep it a secret? Maybe she already knows!"

Kimi suddenly looked up, her long bangs now covering both of her eyes like stage curtains that split down the middle at the bridge of her nose. Even though the others thought it to be an unusual look, Kimi didn't think anything of it; she didn't even move her head to the side or bother moving the veil of hair.

"Doesn't having your hair in your eyes bother you?" England asked in an awkward tone.

"Not really." She replied. "Anyways, what do I already know?" There was a small pause in the air; no one seemed to remember.

"Let's just move on, Germany, it's your turn to spin the bottle." Japan suggested quietly.

Germany simply nodded and took his turn, while everyone watched the bottle inched to point out its next "victim." The bottle pointed to America, of all the luck.

"Truth or dare?" Germany asked blandly.

America tapped his chin in thought before making a decision, and putting a challenging smirk on his face.

"Hit me with a dare!" He beamed.

"Fine, I dare you go put an ice cube in your pants until it melts." Germany mumbled, obviously not enjoying the game so far.

"That's so lame, that means I'll have to hit you with an even harder one if you get picked!" America proclaimed, before performing the dare he was given. "Alright, now it's my turn!"

When America spun the bottle, his intention was to have it land on Germany. Instead, it pointed towards Kimi who was sitting next to him.

"Kimi, truth or dare?" He called to her.

"Truth."

"Fine…" America grumbled childishly, thinking on a question before finally throwing one out. "Is it true that you've never been in love?"

"It is true, but the innuendo of that emotion still dwells in my head." She answered.

"Wait…what's an 'innuendo'?" He questioned.

"Basically it's a hint." She explained.

"One more question, have you ever let a guy reach 2nd base?"

"I've never been with one, if I was, it'd probably take him a while just to reach 1st base." She answered in a mono-toned voice. "Someone else can take my turn, I don't have any good questions or dares on me at the moment."

"If you aren't going to take your turn, that'll cost ya!" America smirked at her.

"Fine, what?" She asked casually.

"Either an extra truth or a dare, and since you've already answered two truths, you have a choice. You can take one more truth, but then you have to do two dares later; or, you can just pick a dare and break the truth streak."

"Which one do you think I should pick?"

"It would mix things up to break your truth streak, but I'd be more fun to watch you do two dares after choosing truth for the third time."

"Okay then, ask me one more question, I'm pretty sure others are waiting."

"Last question, what is the sexiest thing you ever wore?

"I don't think I've ever worn anything like that, except for a short black dress with at least three or four petticoats and fishnet gloves, but that's probably not what I'd consider the most provocative outfit in the world. There, I've answered the question, can we move on?"

"Fine, but after the next couple rounds, you're doing two dare whether you like it or not!"

"If you say so."

**Break.**

America waited anxiously as the game went on, constantly sending glances to Kimi every so often. To his displeasure, she didn't seem at all intimidated; she didn't even seem to notice. Though Kimi seemed oblivious, she managed to catch a couple of his looks from behind her veil of hair.

"America, are you alright? You're being awfully quiet." Russia asked to him with a grin.

"I'm fine, just excited!" America replied, "I'm trying to think of a couple good dares to throw at Kimi when it's her turn after this round!"

"I don't know that much about her, what is she like?" Russia questioned.

"She's an odd one, that's for sure." America chuckled, "She's so sweet, yet so wacky or serious sometimes."

"You don't say."

"Yeah, she managed to get me scared when I spent a couple days with her!"

"How?"

"She knew my fear, I get super freaked watching horror movies!"

"Hey, America!" England called to him, "You're up!"

"Awesome!" America smiled. "Yo, Kimi!" He called to her from across the circle, "I hope you didn't forget about our deal!"

"Nope, I remembered." She answered blankly, not even looking up from the floor to make contact.

"Okay, let's see…" He murmured thoughtfully. _'Darn, she's too innocent for me to actually dare her to do anything dirty…I guess that means I'll have to think cleaner.'_ He thought, "I dare you to dunk your head in a bucket of icy cold water for ten seconds! France, go get the bucket!"

"Oui, monsieur~!" France chuckled, before quickly retrieving a bucket full of ice and cold water.

"Cool, get ready to start timing." Kimi grinned, steadying herself to look directly into the chilly waters.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Germany asked her.

"I'll be fine, just watch." She giggled.

"And, GO!" America cheered, signaling Kimi take a deep breath and dive her head straight into the bucket.

With her head completely submerged, America watched closely, expecting her to pop her head out of the water right after the five-second mark, not even a twitch of movement. The ten seconds have passed, and she finally brought her head up from the bucket.

"Could've gone longer, but it's done." She grinned as her hair dripped with left over droplets of water.

"How are you not freezing?" America twitched.

"I like cold water, it feels great." Kimi answered blissfully and giggled. "Alright, say the last dare."

"Okay, I dare you to…" He started, taking a moment to think of some good ideas. "I dare you to let Poland dress you up in an outfit of his choosing, and you have to wear it until the party's over!"

"Sounds fair." Kimi laughed. "Think you can introduce me to Poland first?"

"Sure, he should be around here somewhere." America quickly got up and dragged Kimi by her hand over to the crowds. Eventually they found Poland, a feminine looking male apart from his semi-long blonde hair, green eyes and just by the way he was dressed; he seemed a tad bit androgynous to Kimi at the first glance. "Yo, Poland!" He called.

"Like, what is it now, America?" Poland asked in a valley-girl like tone.

"I need you to give my friend Kimi here a makeover and a new outfit!" He declared.

"You totally came to the right person!" Poland smiled, "I'll see to it that she looks absolutely fabulous!"

"Great, but take her somewhere none of us can see!" America added, "When you're done, bring her back here for presentation!"

"You got it!" Poland gave the thumbs up, and ushered Kimi to a room upstairs. "Let's see what I have to work with…" He said to himself, scanning Kimi up and down thoroughly. "Wait a minute, weren't you that new girl that I saw wearing that cute outfit at the World Conference? The one with the tan skirt and matching jacket?"

"Oh that? Yeah, that was me." Kimi answered in a spacey tone.

"Why don't you wear more clothes like that? It looked totally fabulous!"

"Well, as you can tell from what I am wearing now, I'm more of a plain person."

"Then America chose the right person to give you a makeover~!"

"Sounds fun, as long as I don't have to wear anything too girly."

"Don't worry, like, I know what I'm doing!"

"I trust ya."

"Great, then let the fabulous transformation begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm cutting the chapter off here; you'll all see what happens next soon. I'm just too stumped to think of a good way to do a montage, so I'm just going to skip. Thank you all for reading, and thank you to everyone who reviewed! See you next time~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And we're back in chapter ten; I just hope you all weren't waiting too long. Last chapter was cut-off due to transitioning, no other reason other than that. Anyways, let's get this chapter goin'! Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Prepare for a plot hole that I failed to cover.**

* * *

><p>"They've been gone for quite some time…" Germany mumbled to himself, before taking another swig of his beer.<p>

"Don't worry, Kimi's in good hands!" America proclaimed confidently, but paused when Poland suddenly appeared from the hall.

"Like, get ready for fabulousness~!" Poland chimed to them. "She should be down here in a moment to show off her new look, and junk!"

They all watched expectantly at the archway that led to the empty hall, momentarily, the sound of footsteps echoed from the stairs. From a distance they heard small bells jingle each step, until Kimi appeared in full view of them once she entered the room.

"Well, how does it look?" Kimi asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

Both Germany and America choked on their beverages; neither of them had imagined that Poland would've dressed her such a costume. Short lilac Chinese dress with purple butterflies imprinted on the right bottom side, a black under bust corset with white strings that were tied securely in a bow in front, blue short jacket, black thigh high stockings, a gold bell anklet around both of her ankles, a pair of black high heels, and a pink rose in her hair with a yellow charm attached.

"Go on ahead, guys!" Poland pressed, "Tell her what you think~!"

"Wait, did you actually use makeup?" America suddenly asked to Poland, breaking his gaze.

"Duh, of course I used makeup!" Poland replied, "Can't you see that I used eyeliner and fabulous pink lipstick?"

"I never noticed," Germany interjected, "She always looked like that naturally."

"Still, the dare has just begun!" America smirked, "You still have to wear that outfit for the rest of the night." He stated to Kimi.

"Whatever you say." She answered obediently, "And thanks for helping out, Poland."

"Like, no problem!" He chuckled, waving farewell as they ushered Kimi away.

Returning to the current game of Truth or Dare, others had started to take notice of Poland's "work".

"Ve~! You look so cute!" Italy cooed, "Poland made you look so pretty!"

"I'm not too sure of how I sit down in this…" Kimi mumbled nervously, making some of the other males in the gathering blush and snicker, including America who started laughing uncontrollably.

"I say we spice things up here, oui~?" France purposed, sending a flirtatious glance towards Kimi.

"What is it with you and America constantly changing games?" England scowled, "But it's your party, so hurry up and pick a game."

"Let's all play Seven Minutes in Heaven~!" France announced.

"CHOOSE A DIFFERENT GAME, YOU TOAD!"

"Caterpillar, always taking the fun out of everything." France sighed, "But what if some of us actually _want _to play that game?"

"Oh bloody hell, every party you or America gather always have this stupid game! How is no one else bored of this already?"

"Then let us have a vote! All in favor of playing Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

The majority of the circle didn't seem to argue, in fact, most were in favor.

"Honhonhon, it's settled~!" France chuckled, "First, all of the gentlemen in the circle must put something in the bag; the ladies must not see what they put in." He stated.

Obeying the rule, Kimi covered her eyes while France passed around the mystery bag.

"Why are you covering your eyes, couldn't you just close them?" Germany asked her.

"I don't like it when others see my eyes," She answered openly, seeming to catch the attention from everyone in earshot, "It makes me feel weird if I close them and people can see me, another reason why I like having my bangs over both of my eyes in public places."

"You shouldn't hide your face so much!" America comically scolded, "People might think that there's something wrong with you."

"I don't think they'd worry about me," Kimi murmured, "Do I really look that depressed?"

"Italy said you were looking pretty sad today before you arrived." Germany noted, recalling what she had told him.

"Well, that's just my neutral expression…however, I can't quite tell whether I am just dealing with an apathetic phase, or another emotional recoil is coming."

"What's an emotional recoil?" America asked, arching a brow at her.

"Well, let's put it this way; you know when you shake up a can of soda and it explodes when you open it?"

"Yeah?"

"If I don't express my inner emotions that I should get upset about, I practically cry a freaking river almost spontaneously; and it's been quite a long time since I've expressed any anger."

"How long?" Germany asked.

"Let's see if I can recalculate; since I actually vented a couple bursts of anger when I fought a bit, that decreased the tension…if I didn't let out any anger during a fight, then I would've held in my anger for about ten years."

"If you're done making this atmosphere all gloomy, can we move on, s'il vous plait?" France interrupted. "Now, the ladies must pick from the bag." He instructed, holding the bag in front of Kimi.

"Someone can go first." She declined with a sincere grin.

"Very well, but you can't avoid your turn forever." He sighed, before flashing her a wink and walking to another female in the group.

While everyone was distracted by the anticipation, Kimi excused herself from the circle and snuck off to France's room to retrieve her iPod and speakers. Though she did her best to put on a smile in front of Germany, he still felt concern as he watched her leave. After snatching back her possessions, Kimi decided to go out onto the empty balcony.

'_I don't want to put a damper on the party's happy vibe with my sadness, I guess I might as well hang here until I get my shit together.' _She thought, plugging her iPod into the small speaker set. _'I honestly think they don't care, yet, somehow I know they care.'_

Choosing the song **Bye-Bye Beautiful **by **Nightwish**, she leaned over the railing with her arms folded like a cradle under her chest, and stared into the darkening sky as the music was carried into the breeze. Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood up at the sound of a small creak; someone was behind her, she wasn't alone.

"Please don't sneak up on me," Kimi requested casually, "Identify yourself." She said in a stern tone, apparently causing whoever was behind her to shrink back momentarily.

"I-its just us…" The voice responded; putting her at ease when she recognized it was only Germany, Italy and Japan.

"Oh hey, what's up?" She greeted, turning around to face them.

"We heard something coming from up here, and we didn't expect to see you." Germany explained.

'_Wait, I told him that I was going to be up here…' _She thought in the back of her mind, but didn't mention it to him. "Sorry, I guess I must've had the speakers on too loud." She forced out.

"We also wanted about what you said earlier, about your inner feelings…" Even in the darkness of night, the pink blushes on his cheeks were still apparent.

"That's actually why I came up here," She interrupted, making Germany look her dead in the face. "I didn't want to bum anyone out with my insignificant emotions, so I figured that I'd stay isolated until I straightened myself out like usual."

Even with the music blasting loudly through the speakers, it seemed so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Kimi kept a poker face on, her stare competing with Germany's as Italy and Japan stood in the mix.

"Okay, I'll admit it!" Italy cried, "We came up here because we were all really worried about you!"

"It's true, what you said earlier wasn't like you." Japan added; his voice tinged by concern.

"Honestly, I have no idea what's wrong with me. Depression, apathy, I have no clue." She sighed, "Maybe I'm just thinking with the wrong mentality again…"

All three of them were speechless, giving her questioning looks. Picking up on their glances, she slightly grinned and recollected the words for a proper explanation.

"Germany, remember when I told you and America about the hint of Chemistry still in my mind?" She began, receiving a slow nod from him, "See, I might be experiencing that innuendo, it might've actually made it's way into a much more relevant part of my head."

"What?" Italy cocked his head to the side, arching a bow in a bit of perplexity.

"Trust me, I'm not as smart as I sound; I just wanted to speak a little more logically." She giggled, looking away feeling slightly embarrassed. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that what some of my friends told me is true…"

"This seems like a matter Italy and I should stay out of." Japan proclaimed, "Please, take your time." He added politely before ushering Italy inside, leaving Germany standing face-to-face with Kimi.

"What did they tell you?" Germany asked.

"One told me to not give up hope, another told me that I'll never know until I try, all of them had been in a relationship." She answered, "I guess I can take a chance, last time I told myself that I would just leave it."

"Why?"

"Because I've been driven away from the idea in the past, but I thought that I was too far to come back."

"What drove you away?"

"Bad experiences with males led to me think I couldn't trust them until I reached High School; till then, I only saw guys and girls as friends, maybe even like siblings; never anything more."

"So I was right then…"

"About?"

"You being the type to take things slow."

"Even though I've never proved that assumption, it seems true enough. I guess I'll get back on the subject later, for now we should head back inside, thanks for talkin' things out with me."

"S-sure." Germany's face began to turn completely siren red, causing Kimi to look at him with concern.

"Are you okay? Maybe we should stay outside a little longer, the open air will help."

"O-o-okay…"

"I'll go and get us some drinks, be right back!" With that said, Kimi dashed inside the house; jingling bells sounding off with her clicking high heels on the balcony as she ran passed him.

Germany stood there as the wind blew around him, the red blush flushing from his face as his heart sank a bit. The climax had only built up so high, yet still too low for Kimi to pick up. He started walking over to the mini speakers that still remained propped onto the flat surface of the railing; the music was so unfamiliar to him. Before he could even reach the stone of the rail, Kimi had already returned with a beer in one hand and a soda in the other; kicking the door shut behind her, sending a sharp glare at a drunken France who chased her up there.

"Sorry that took so long, I had to evade from France." She exhaled, before returning to Germany's side.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Germany asked concernedly, sending a major death glare at France who was still watching them through the windows of the balcony doors.

"Being drunk off of his ass, he tried doing some funny business, but nothing happened." She shrugged, "If he did, I would've planted my high heel square into his forehead."

Both of them chuckled a bit, before completely ignoring France and started to relax for the rest of the party.

**The Next Day…**

At the World Conference, everything was the same; no progress, all were arguing, multiple fighting; business as usual. As Germany watched on in complete disapproval at the bickering countries, Kimi was feverishly writing on paper. Germany switched his watchful eyes to the paper she was busy scribbling on, trying to make out just what she was writing down. Between lines, Kimi paused to briefly tap her chin with the pencil eraser, giving him a chance to peek at what she was doing.

"Sorry if I'm a bit distracted," Kimi suddenly said, causing Germany to quickly turn his head away from her. "Don't mind me."

"What are you writing, Kimi?" Japan asked curiously, keeping his distance to not make her nervous.

"Another poem, it's short, but I think it looks good enough." Kimi answered, "You guys can read it if you want, I don't mind." She grinned handing the piece over to Japan.

"What do you write about?" Italy asked in his usual cheery voice.

"So far, all of my poems had been about World War One." She explained, "I've only written three, but it's because I put a lot of heart into them. Two I've written actually rhyme, only one of them doesn't; that one is when I was just free-styling."

"Sounds amazing~!"

"A lot of my friends said they were great, but I'm not too sure about it."

"Don't think so bad about yourself!" Italy frowned sympathetically at her.

"Italy is right, this poem is actually very moving…" Japan interjected politely, "Mr. Germany, read it for yourself." He suggested, passing the paper to Germany.

He quietly took accepted the paper, and began reading. Italy hung over his shoulder anxiously, but his smile faded as he read on.

_As I lay on the mattress of a hospital bed_

_I am left to wonder when I'll be dead._

_I count the days that pass by dawn_

_My sanity is thinning; soon to be gone._

_I hear the squeaking wheels of stretchers,_

_Rushing footsteps as the nurses walk by, and frantic doctors calling in command_

_The sound isn't pleasant, and the image isn't grand._

_Crippled by war, I've lost my legs and my arms_

_I can't scratch my nose, or fix my own hair_

_Not even answer a phone when it alarms!_

_I hate this; they've left me stranded in Hell!_

_Am I alive or dead?_

_I can no longer tell!_

_But why won't they help me no matter how much I scream or yell?_

_I can feel their pitied looks at me, but why?_

_Why won't they help me?_

_Why can't I just die?_

_At the verge of my sanity, I can wait no more._

_I hold in my breath, and count to four._

_It didn't take long before I hit my limit_

_It doesn't seem like I'll go anywhere_

_The feeling of death is in the air._

_Finally I can escape from this nightmare_

_Darkness blinding my sight,_

_My heart clenches and beats until it stopped out of fright._

_As I feel my soul ascending to heaven,_

_I close my eyes and count to seven._

_In seconds I'm dropping from the holy stairway,_

_Only to descend back to where I lay._

_Damn everything, why did they bring me back?_

_Was it all a dream?_

_It couldn't have, I still want to scream._

_Whether I am alive or dead, it doesn't matter anymore_

_It doesn't matter if I go to Heaven or Hell or spend the eternity in Limbo_

_This is how I'll live, forevermore._

The image was so clear in their heads, especially Germany's.

"There's another one on the back, too." Kimi said to them, not even looking to see their stunned facial expressions.

Turning the paper over, another small poem was written. This one was much more surreal, and practically brought Germany back to the past.

_Bombs explode, and the bullets fly  
>Passed the running soldiers till they die.<br>Bloody pieces of a puzzle that can't be connected  
>Flesh and guts everywhere like they're being dissected.<br>Bones shatter, crack, as blood spills  
>Soldiers in the trenches sick up to the gills.<br>People are dying, when will this end?  
>Blood touches the dirt, but it doesn't blend.<em>

Barbed wires spread out; their blades ready to kill  
>A soldier had been disemboweled; I think I'll be ill<br>Skin is cut, and blood is dripped  
>Bodies are kicked as soldiers tripped<br>Over their strewn positions they are only ignored  
>Showering in blood as their comrades are gored<br>Before their dead, wide open eyes  
>From up in Heaven<br>Almost everyone dies  
>Little survive.<br>All are injured.

"So familiar…" He murmured, continuing to stare into the words.

"THIS IS SUCH A SCARY POEM, SCARIER THAN THE FIRST!" Italy cried, suddenly drawing everyone's attention to them.

"Italy, please calm yourself!" Japan persisted.

"What the hell's going on down there?" England demanded, slamming his fist on the table.

"Nothing, poor Italy's just having a panic attack…I'll take him outside and see if I can calm him down." She answered half-honestly, sending a 'please-don't-tell-anyone' glance at Germany and Japan before hurrying Italy out of the room.

"What was that about?" America laughed, shattering the awkward silence like delicate glass.

"I believe he said something about a poem, it's very hard to understand Italy when he's screaming like that." Russia answered.

"Whatever, let's just move on with the conference." England grumbled as he settled back down in his seat.

Soon, Italy and Kimi returned through the doors, Italy no longer screaming or crying, and back to his usual self. Kimi managed to hold back the blush that boiled her blood as they walked in, but looked down at the ground to avoid making eye contact.

"My apologies for the interruption." She said calmly, nodding her head and walking with Italy back to their seats.

Once she sat back down, Germany returned the poem back to her. Feeling to embarrassed to keep writing or even look up; Kimi folded up the piece of paper and gingerly stored it in the inner pocket of the tan jacket. As the meeting went on, Kimi became slightly paranoid; feeling like someone was watching her, Germany, Japan and Italy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone, I got stuck on this part so I'm gonna have to cut it. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I wish you all a very Merry Christmas~!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I was going to transition to the Island or something, but I figured that I'd just transition from where I left off last time. I just hope that the story's making sense, other wise it would seem like one of those freaking Mary-sue stories (Lord knows how much that'd suck)! Anyways, enjoy the chapter like usual, thank you!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Shit, I lost him!' <em>Kimi thought as she frantically scanned the crowds for Germany, _'Well that's just great, looks like I'll have to wing it from here.'_

Passed the sea of people in the great hall, she stumbled into the open empty corridors that connected to that great room. Leaning against the wall to calm down and catch her breath, she didn't realize that someone was right next to her.

"Oh, hey Canada." She greeted in a relieved sigh, "Were you the one who was watching me earlier?"

"U-um…" He stuttered, "W-what would happen if I said yes?"

"Nothing, silly, I was just asking!" She giggled.

"Then yes, I was watching, I-I'm really sorry!" He winced, curling up a little like Kimi was going to punch him.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Kimi shrugged, "Better you stalking me than France or Prussia."

"Heh-heh, right…" Canada chuckled nervously. "I was going to tell you something, b-but I guess I forgot."

"Don't sweat it, that happens to me sometimes."

"Ah, now I remember…!"

"Yeah, what were you going to say?"

"I thought you looked really p-pretty yesterday at the party when Poland gave you that makeover."

"Thanks, man! Though I never got to sit down wearing that short dress, it wasn't so bad. Hey, it could've been worse!"

"How worse?"

"It would've been worse if Poland actually dressed me up in pink, I seriously hate that color; it's disgustingly girly!"

"Well, that's Poland…"

"People like what they like, thankfully he understood that concept."

For the time being, Kimi and Canada managed to get a few laughs out of what went on the other night, but it didn't last long.

"Have you seen Germany around?" She suddenly asked him, "I lost him in the crowd, and I need to find him before he gets worried sick."

"Uh, n-no, I haven't seen him; I'm sorry." He answered in a heavy-hearted tone.

"That's okay, I'll find him." She grinned, before turning away from him to re-enter the great hall. "It was great seeing you again, Canada!"

"G-great seeing you too, Kimi!" He replied quietly. "Hear that, Kumajiro?" He said to the small Polar bear he held in his arms, "She remembered my name!"

"Who are you?" The bear asked him.

"I'm Canada!"

Now with her confidence boosted, Kimi began searching freely about the crowd for Germany.

"Hey, Liechtenstein," She greeted, "Have you seen Germany?"

"Hello, Kimi!" Liechtenstein greeted back, "I apologize, I am afraid I haven't seen him anywhere, but maybe my big bruder Switzerland has."

"Okay, what does he look like?"

"A little bit like me, he's not too hard to miss since he has a rifle slung around his shoulder."

"Got it, thank you!" She nodded, before hurrying away.

Following Liechtenstein's description, Kimi managed to spot a young man wearing a green army coat with a black collar and cuffs, olive pants, tall boots, blonde hair a little lighter than Liechtenstein's and green eyes with a gun strapped to his back.

"Excuse me…" She politely called to him.

"Yes, what is it?" He answered curtly.

"Would you happen to know where Germany is?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm one of his allies, I was told to not stray from him and I have been separated from The Axis."

"Then who sent you?"

"Your younger sister, Liechtenstein. She told me that you might know."

"Well, if you're looking for that guy, he's over there talking to Austria."

"Thanks, Switzerland." Kimi grinned, before running straight towards where he indicated.

"Honhonhon! Where are you off to in such a hurry, mademoiselle~?" France smirked, jumping right in front of her path.

"I'm meeting up with Germany, he's probably worried sick." She answered with a straight face, standing her ground.

"Why don't you lose that mangy mutt, and be with a pedigree caliber like, moi?" He mused, putting a hand on her hip.

"I'm going to decline that offer." She glared, removing France's hand.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together."

"…Sorry, I don't get it."

"Well this one is sure to charm you, would you like to tour the Eiffel Tower~?"

"No thanks, I'm just going to go meet up with Germany."

"What does that wurst-eating scoundrel have that I don't?"

"Decency, and he's patient." Kimi answered as she walked around him.

"Ah, Kimi, there you are." Austria greeted as she approached them, "Germany was getting concerned."

"I apologize for my absence, I got lost in the crowd and got just got passed France." She explained in a guilty tone.

"It's fine, just try to keep up next time." Germany dismissed.

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

**Break.**

That night at Germany's home, due to Kimi's paranoia of driving late at night, she was given permission to stay till morning. Though there was room in the giant bed he had since Japan had gone to his own home, Kimi still chose to sleep on the floor. As he tossed turned and mumbled, Kimi had been listening in to every sound that reached her ears.

"You can't be serious!" A voice suddenly spoke in disbelief.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Germany screamed, jumping straight out of his bed.

"Word got out that you had finally started hanging around with a woman, so I came to find out myself!" The voice responded, "But it looks like it was just a fluke."

"What's just a fluke?" Kimi suddenly asked, sitting straight up from her spot and looking towards them through her veil of bangs.

The intruder was but a scruffy looking man, brown messy hair with multiple hair curls, topaz eyes, stubble that lined his jaw, wearing a worn out tunic, a sash over his shoulder, and a pair of gladiator sandals.

"Ah, you must be the special young lady I've heard about in the Heavens~!" He chimed, "I am Ancient Rome!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kimi." She greeted.

"Pleasure's all mine." He replied with a wink. "Say, may I move that hair out of your eyes?"

"I don't mind." Kimi shrugged, allowing Rome to gingerly move the curtain of hair that she hid behind.

"There, now I can see your pretty face~!" He smiled.

"More or less." She said blandly, "I'm going to the restroom." She murmured, before standing up and leaving the room.

"So Germany, how far have you gotten with this lovely lady?" Rome questioned.

"What do you mean?" Germany arched a brow, taking his hand off his forehead.

"Don't leave me in suspense, you know what I'm talkin' about!"

"Uh, no…"

"What base have you gotten to? That's what I'm asking!"

"We aren't together, besides, she said that it would take a long time just to reach 1st base."

Rome gasped, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide as he stared at Germany.

"Have you even tried sweet-talking her?"

"Seeing as how France is always trying to, she'd just be oblivious."

"A woman who resists the effects of gentlemanly charm? That's just absurd!" Rome laughed, flexing his muscles. "No woman can resist _this_!"

"I don't think that she cares."

"Care about what?" Kimi suddenly asked, entering the room while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Ah, signorina, Germany has been speaking such nonsense!"

"Like…?"

"He claims that you can resist the charm of a man, but lets see how you handle the Italian charm~!" Rome started posing and flexing, but to no effect.

"What are you doing?" She asked to him, tilting her head to the side and frowning in confusion.

"IT'S TRUE!" Rome gasped dramatically, "You poor little thing, you must be so sick!" He exclaimed, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Not really…" She mumbled, staring blankly in his face.

"A-are you, a saint?" Rome asked with wide-open eyes.

Kimi didn't respond, but sent a concerned glance at Germany who was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands.

"I've been told that I was, but I don't really know." She managed to answer, taking a step back and sitting down beside Germany. "What do you think?" She asked to him.

Germany turned his head to look at her and their stares locked for a brief moment, making his face turn red.

"I'm not sure…" He sighed.

"That's okay, I'm not sure either." She shrugged.

"Kimi, do you think you could step out for a bit? I need to have a talk with Germany." Rome requested innocently.

"Sure, I need the thinking time." Kimi nodded, before getting up and leaving.

"Well, well, 'not together' you say~" Rome smirked at Germany. "It looks like I need to have 'the talk'."

"N-nein, I already know." He mumbled, his face now hot with boiling red.

"Well I'm going to tell you, my way!"

Outside of Germany's room, Kimi was curled up against the wall as she listened to their mumbling from the wall.

'_How the hell do people keep getting into Germany's house, seriously?'_ She thought, her mind still tired, _'Whatever, I think I'm just going to sleep here.' _After getting over the abrupt wake up call, Kimi allowed herself to drift into slumber.

"That is all you need to know about pleasuring a woman, any questions?" Rome concluded.

"Get out of my house." Germany commanded sternly.

"Fine, fine…but remember what I've told you." Rome chuckled, before exiting Germany's room.

"Mein gott…" He mumbled irritably, and made his way to the open door.

He peeked out into the hallway to find that Rome had vanished, and Kimi asleep curled up in a ball. Germany hesitated whether he should just leave her there or not, but decided to carry her bridal style back into his room. Laying her gently back on the floor where she slept, he let himself slightly grin at how peaceful she looked when he could see her closed eyes. But his smile faded and blushes painted his face when she turned back onto her side with her back facing him, a sign that she knew he carried her in.

**The Next Morning…**

"COUNT OFF!" Germany commanded.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"What do you do if the enemy is closing in, and you are armed with only a match and a bottle of beer?" Germany questioned.

"Drink the beer, surrender, eat, sleep and go to bed~!" Italy answered cheerfully.

"Try using the alcohol to my advantage, since it's flammable it could be of use with the match." Japan replied thoughtfully.

"I agree with Japan, there are least two or three ways to use them. You could break the bottle and use the sharp ends of the glass as a make shift knife or blunt object; or you could rip off a piece of cloth, stuff it in the bottle and use the match to light it on fire, a Molotov is just as effective as a grenade. And if you don't feel like ripping apart your uniform, just take a swig of the beer without swallowing any of it, put the lit match close to your face and spray the beer to become a human fire breather." Kimi explained.

"Very good, next question. The enemy is approaching, what is your primary weapon?"

"A white flag~!"

"A katana sword, it's light and can cut through the toughest fibers."

"An AA12 fully automatic shotgun, barely any recoil, fast reloading, and incredibly powerful! That or an M16 assault rifle."

"Then what is your secondary weapon?"

"A good plate of pasta~"

"There is no need for it."

"A machete, dual pistols, or a fifty caliber Desert Eagle; all are the ones I'd love to use."

"Seems useful, what is the best way to clear an ambush when you're surrounded by yourself?"

"Easy; surrender, solute them, sing, eat, and go to bed like a true Italian!"

"Use martial arts and the swift cuts of a sword to dispatch them."

"Use an advanced combat rifle, it's fully automatic and fires three bullets at a time. I'd probably want to have a couple Glock machine pistols because they carry more rounds in each magazine and you can wield two at a time."

"Wunderbar. What if you are in the battlefield with nothing but a stick and you are wounded?"

"That question sounds too painful!"

"Just answer the question, Italy!"

"The wound can be patched and temporarily taken care of, though the stick would need to be durable enough to bludgeon opponents."

"You have a point, Japan. The wound can easily be set aside by making a tourniquet to stop the blood flow, as for the stick; it can be used as a bludgeoning weapon or a makeshift stake that can be used to stab."

"Well at least I am getting good answers from both of you." Germany sighed.

"Much obliged." Kimi said, bowing her head along with Japan.

"GERMANY, GERMANY-!" Italy's voice cried out of nowhere, but was cut-off instantly.

"What is it now?" Germany grumbled through clenched teeth, Italy didn't respond. "Italy?" He called out, nothing.

"He seems to have disappeared." Japan proclaimed in a serious tone.

"But where did he go?" Kimi asked, her voice starting to become a little frantic.

"Italy gets himself into these things all the time, he should be back here soon." Germany explained calmly.

"Are you sure we shouldn't at least _try _to rescue him?" She questioned.

"He was captured by the Allies, no doubt, it isn't worth the effort." He replied.

"If you say so…" She sighed, allowing her furrowed eyebrows to relax.

"We're done with training for today, dismissed." He announced, before entering his house.

"Are you coming, Kimi?" Japan asked to her.

"No, I think I'm just going to stay out here; the clouds are gray and the wind is tame, I always like this kind of weather." She replied with a sincere grin.

Japan simply nodded and entered the house, leaving Kimi alone to do whatever. Recalling what Germany had told her, she simply decided to calm down and wait for Italy to return. She contently plugged the earbuds into her ears and switched on her iPod to shuffle, and let the song **On Melancholy Hill **by **Gorillaz **calm her nerves. As the song played, Kimi sat down calmly on the roof of her car and looked up into the sky. Eventually a package was delivered to Germany's door, a box that had a sticker slapped on it that read, "Fuck" and was jumping and shaking.

"Welcome back, Italy." Kimi grinned, before she grabbed the panicking box and carried it inside.

"They sent me back because they said that I was too much work!" Italy whimpered from inside the box as she began to cut the tape.

"Aw, you poor thing…" She giggled sympathetically, "If it means anything, I wouldn't have thought you were such a handful."

"R-really?"

"Yeah man, you may be dependant upon others, but it's not _that _annoying."

"But Germany always said that I was too dependent on him, I'm worried that he hates me…"

"Honestly, he doesn't hate you. You're one of his only friends, and it'd be hard for him to forget about you since he has to watch over you everyday."

"You're right~! But, Romano said that he has a lot of reasons to hate me."

"Don't listen to him when he says that, because it's not true."

"Well once I had a nightmare when both Germany AND Japan forgot and ignored me, it was so sad and scary!"

"I know how you feel, I get a couple of dreams that involved my friends either being upset with me, suddenly hating me, or I did something to hurt them unintentionally…"

"Really? Is that true?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that others have had a dream like that too!"

"But do you think, Germany has had one?"

"Probably, but I wouldn't ask him. He doesn't seem like the guy who would want to reflect on it, and he would probably get a little upset."

"And we wouldn't want Germany to be sad~!"

"Of course we don't, that'd make me sad too."

"Si, that'd be terrible!"

"Say Italy, I have a question…"

"Hm?"

"Why do the Allies always make you their target?"

"It's because I am really weak and easily tricked, sadly, it happens very often."

"You'd think that they'd switch targets every once in a while, but whatever. Anyways, I'm sorry to hear that, maybe I should keep a closer eye on you when Germany's not around."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course, we're allies!"

"Fantastico~! I am happy to know I have another friend, a very pretty one~!"

"That's what friends do, they watch each other's backs and protect one another."

"And you won't forget about me?"

"My memory's pretty darn good if I can still identify the faces of friends from Kindergarten, I'm sure I'll remember you for a long time!"

"Yay, I'm so happy~!"

"Glad to hear it."

"It's almost lunch time, want to go and get some pasta?"

"Sounds good to me, but we should probably tell Germany first."

"No need, if anything happens we can just call him on the help line~!"

"Are you sure he's going to be okay if we're gone?"

"I'm positive! Now let's go~!"

"Alright, lead the way."

** Break.**

While Germany continued his paper work on a wooden desk as usual, the phone suddenly began to ring. He looked at the phone with hesitation, already aware that it could've just been Italy crying about another mess he got caught in. Despite his hesitating, Germany picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"GERMANY, GERMANY!" Italy's voice cried through the phone.

"What is it now?" Germany sighed.

"Kimi and I left to go get pasta, but then the waiter at the café was France and he got both of us!" Italy explained frantically.

Germany's blood ran cold and his heart skipped a beat, he practically dropped the phone from his hand as Italy's voice kept buzzing through.

"Germany, are you still there?" Kimi's voice suddenly spoke.

"Kimi? What happened?" Germany responded.

"Well, the Allies got Italy and I as you've heard. And from their mumbling it sounds like they're sending Italy back to you, but they plan on keeping me here."

"WHAT?"

"Who knows, maybe while I'm here I'll pick up information. Still, it'd probably be good to get some assistance. You don't have to help this very moment because I'm sure you're busy, but sooner or later." She instructed calmly.

"W-wait!" The phone cut-off, leaving only beeping to ring in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well folks, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you all are excited for the next, and Merry Christmas to you all~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and I hope you all had a very merry Christmas! I also hope you readers out there have been enjoying the story so far, I apologize about running into some plot holes here-and-there, but they should be very minor. My main concern is whether the story is making sense or not, and I'll try to keep things clear!**

* * *

><p>'<em>The damn door's locked!' <em>Kimi thought angrily as she jiggled and tugged on the doorknob, _'Well that's just great, not only did I get captured by a guy who's ass I could've kicked easily, but I let poor Italy get caught when I was supposed to be his body guard while Germany was busy!' _

While Kimi's conscience was beating her with guilt and scolding, the doorknob began to jiggle after a small click. She quickly turned around as the door creaked, scrambling to her feet into a defensive stance ready to protect herself. Instead of seeing one of the Allies, Italy was thrown through the door onto the rug.

"Italy! Are you okay?" She gasped, rushing over to him and kneeling by his side.

"I'm fine, but they'll be back soon!" He responded, his voice a bit shaky.

"What's happening?"

"The Allies are thinking of what to do with us, but they are still planning."

"I guess all we can do is wait, hopefully they'll just send you back over to Germany's house."

"But, what about you?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll find a way to get outta here, or not…whatever happens."

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" France asked, popping his head through the door; his face covered in bruises and slightly bleeding scratches.

"OH NO, IT'S FRANCE! HELP!" Italy cried, quickly ducking behind Kimi.

"What do you want, France?" She demanded sternly, standing protectively in front of Italy like a human shield.

"Ohhonhon~! Not to worry, ma dame~" He chuckled, "It is not little Italy I am after, for I am here for you."

"Running an interrogation or something, what is it?" Kimi furrowed her brows and clenched her fists tighter.

"You'll see…" France grinned, "Please, come with me." He instructed, extending a hand to her.

Hesitantly, she reached for his open hand; glancing reassuringly to Italy who was still curled up in fright. Looking back to France and grabbing his hand, she was then led out of the room to who knows where.

"What will happen to Italy?" She asked, her tone concerned.

"Not to worry mon amie, he's being sent back to Germany, we can't do a thing with him." France answered as they walked through the halls. "Now the question is, what will we do with _you_?"

Kimi didn't say another word the rest of the way, but was incredibly tense about the thought of whatever fate has planned. Inside of a room, she took a seat in a wooden chair in the middle of the rug while he left, the door locking behind him.

'_This ought to be interesting; I wonder how much I'm going to laugh my ass off about this later.' _Kimi giggled, but straightened out her face when she heard footsteps coming from outside the door.

The knob started turning and the door swung open, that's when America, England and France entered. There was an awkward silence that filled the small room, most of the strange feeling getting to America. Kimi sat slumped in the wooden chair with her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt, and her head tilted down at the ground.

"What are we going to do with you?" England asked her, his voice a bit uneasy from the atmosphere.

"Not sure, you guys can figure it out." She responded in a flat tone, not even looking up from the floor.

"How could you, of all people, get captured by France?" America questioned.

"He threatened to hurt Italy if I didn't submit, what else was I going to do _other _than smashing his face in?" Kimi shrugged.

"So that's why the toad's face looks uglier than usual." England smirked, letting out a couple snickers.

"Shut up, caterpillar!" France whined, "I'm the one who captured a _useful _prisoner from The Axis!"

"You've got a point, let's see what we can get out of her." England proclaimed. "So, what information do you hold?"

"Afraid that I can't say anything unless you give me a specific question to answer." She explained.

"I see…" England murmured, "Then tell us this, what do you know about they're top secret training?"

"It's trivial, but certainly not redundant." Kimi replied.

"Really?" He sighed, "How trivial?"

"Basically he's just asking questions about a certain scenario, and then we answer."

"Wait, seriously?" America asked, "You aren't messin' with us, are you?"

"I'm a terrible liar, if I wasn't being serious, I wouldn't be able to refrain from laughing."

"Aw, you're no fun." America pouted.

"What, were you hoping that I would lie?" She asked.

"Then tell me this, are you and Germany more than just friends?" England asked.

"I guess, but if we were more than friends it would be a Platonic relationship until further notice." She answered.

"Strange, you mean to tell us, that you haven't picked up on any signals?" He asked again.

"I've seen his face turn red a couple times, but other than that, I haven't noticed anything weird."

"I don't believe that." America scoffed in disbelief.

"Sorry for telling the truth…" She mumbled, "I guess I'm not interrogation material."

"N-no it's nothing like that-!" England reassured, "You're being very cooperative, which is good! America is just being a bleeding idiot like usual."

"Hey!" America whined, "I'm just saying that it's impossible how she doesn't notice any evidence!"

"Evidence of what?" She asked innocently.

"Um-nothing! Just, nothing." He stuttered.

"Oh, okay…"

"So you haven't noticed anything at all?" France asked.

"I can't say that I've noticed, how should I know?"

"Hasn't he hinted to you?" England questioned skeptically.

"I doubt it, I've already told him that I'm a bit oblivious to hints; I don't even know what hinting looks or sounds like."

"Right then, I guess we'll try something else." England announced while rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, sorry for not being much help."

"No, no- you're fine, but these questions are starting to get a bit awkward…" England sighed.

"True, so now what?"

"We're going to discuss that matter, please wait here." He answered, before ushering France and America out of the room.

Without even needing to lean against the closed door, Kimi began to hear bickering beyond the walls. From the sounds of it, France said something to upset England and America. Kimi shook her head pitifully; she knew it was typical for France to end up as that perverted imbecile who everyone bitch-slaps. Eventually, the three came back into the room, exchanging confirmative glances.

"Alright, we've made a decision~!" France chimed, "Since it seems like you'll be here for a while, we figured it'd be good to have you help out around here."

"Fine by me, I guess if I'm stuck here I might as well do something."

"Oui, now come along, we need you to get changed into uniform!" He declared, taking Kimi by the hand and leading her out.

"UNIFORM?" America and England blurted out at the same time, but were cut off when the door slammed shut.

**Break.**

"France, what the hell did you do?" England demanded angrily.

"Oh calm down, caterpillar." France chuckled, "I simply figured that she needed to be in uniform if she's going to be working around here~"

"Germany's going to kill us if he finds out about this!" England shuddered.

"Oh merde, I haven't thought about that!" France shivered.

"What are you two scared about? Germany's probably going to be blushing too much to even acknowledge it was France's fault!" America laughed.

"Mon dieu! That would just make him even angrier!"

"Oh come on now, I'm sure you'll be fine as long as Germany doesn't decide to tear ya limb from limb!"

"If Germany just goes after France, I'm going to laugh my ass off!" England snickered. "It'd serve you right, you toad!"

"Shut up, how could you not care whether I die at the hands of that brute?" France cried.

"I could care less of what happens to you, as long as I'm not caught in the middle of it!" England laughed, but went silent as he stared off into the distance.

France and America followed his gaze over to see Kimi peeking from behind a wall where the corridor turned into a route.

"Hey, there you are!" America called warmly, "C'mon over here!" He gestured with a friendly smile.

Timidly, Kimi reappeared from her hiding and started walking over to them, the click clack of her black Mary Jane high heels echoing in the halls. America and England's faces turned bright red as she approached, wearing a short black maid dress that had a ruffled white apron, short sleeves, and a high collar, fishnet tights, and a ruffled headband.

"Ah, the dress is a perfect fit~!" France mused.

"Right, so what are my orders?" Kimi asked as she stood in front of them.

"U-uh, let's see…" America stammered, rubbing his chin to think.

"America, we don't have time for this, another group meeting is about to start." England announced.

"Alright, fine." America frowned, "I guess Kimi will just have to wait outside of the meeting room until it's over."

"Fine by me." She nodded.

"But what if she tries to escape behind our backs?" France questioned, "I say we keep an eye on her during the meeting!"

"Well which is more important, keeping information classified, or preventing me from escaping?" Kimi asked them in a slightly unamused tone.

"Okay, I've got an idea!" America cheered, "How about we bring her in, and see what China and Russia think. Then we can all vote on what we do."

"Seems simple enough." She shrugged, England and France following.

"Great!" America cheered, quickly picking her up in his arms and bolting to the meeting room.

'_And here we go again…' _She thought blandly. _'Seriously, am I that fun to carry around?'_

"Yo, China, Russia!" America greeted loudly, kicking open the meeting room door.

"What the hell, aru!" China screeched, practically jumping straight out of his seat.

"It's time for a vote!" America declared cheerfully.

"Quiet down, what are you trying to do, turn us def?" England hissed.

"I'm just making sure that everyone can hear me and my heroic voice!" He chuckled. "Right, now to debate!"

"Before you say another word, I'm going to explain." England interjected. "The decision is on whether the prisoner stays in here during the meeting so we can keep an eye on her, or we just have trust in her to not try and escape during the meeting if she waits outside."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Kimi asked politely, "Couldn't one of you just keep an eye on me while I wait outside of the room?"

There was a sudden pause as the Allies stared at her, but she didn't make eye contact with any of them. Her head was tilted to look at the ground, hiding the fact that her cheeks were a little red out of embarrassment after absorbing their gazes.

"Sorry, I'll just be quiet now." She murmured.

"A-actually, the idea might work out." England said before clearing his throat. "All in favor?"

Everyone seemed to agree, but said it in a slight state of awkwardness still lingering about.

"Okay then, now who is going to watch over her during the meeting?" England asked.

"I say that I should be the one to watch her, after all, I am the hero!" America rooted.

"You git, you're the one in charge of this bloody meeting, so that means you have to stay here!" England protested.

"You aren't saying that we leave her with you or France right?" America smirked.

"Heavens no, I don't trust that toad with her at all, and I need to be here so things don't get out of hand." England retorted.

"Fine, than it's either China or Russia." America pouted.

"Since voting would probably just cause more bickering, let's just have them draw straws." England sighed, "Russia, China, pick a straw; shortest takes the shift."

England held up two straws clenched in his fist, but loose enough to let China and Russia pluck one. Once they chose their straw, the decision was decided.

"Russia, you're in charge of making sure that the prisoner doesn't escape." England instructed.

"I understand." Russia grinned innocently.

"Cool, then I guess we'll be waiting outside." Kimi nodded, before releasing herself from America's arms and headed out the door with Russia.

"Wait a minute…" They all suddenly spoke, "WHAT HAVE WE JUST DONE?"

Despite their hysteria of what might happen, Kimi and Russia hadn't even made eye contact with each other. The two stood in the middle of the halls in front of the closed door in silence, contemplating on what to do.

"So, Russia…" Kimi spoke, "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, thank you." He responded warmly.

"I'm sorry that we haven't gotten well acquainted that much, I haven't had the time to talk with you." She said nervously.

"I understand; there's no need to be upset, da?" He smiled at her.

"Thanks for understanding, and I guess now would be a good time as any to get to know you." She shrugged, her tone optimistic.

"I have been wondering about you for sometime now." He proclaimed.

"Really?" She asked, arching a brow curiously at him.

"Da, I found it strange how a little thing like you could beat up France and America so easily."

"It wasn't what I'd call easy, a simple task to actually hit the guys, but not easily done when I reflect on moral standards." Kimi explained, "But I had training to not hesitate when protecting myself or others."

"Interesting, they said you took them down without the use of weapons."

"Anything can be used as a weapon, a fist or a foot, even a high heel or unloaded gun can be deadly."

"How do you know that?" Russia questioned.

"This show called Deadly Women had an episode where this woman killed her husband after bashing him multiple times with her high heel; then a story I read in High School was about a woman who killed her husband with a frozen leg of lamb. The unloaded gun can be used to pistol-whip or bludgeon someone to death if done right; and with a punch or a kick to the throat, that much force can be a fatal blow." She explained.

"I see…" He murmured, his smile widening.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" She asked to him.

Before Russia could even utter another word, a loud ramming noise erupted from the main hall where the front door was. Stunned, Kimi and Russia only stared in the general direction the noise was coming from.

"Our guests seem really anxious to come in, I think it's your sisters." She suggested to him, causing Russia to shudder and run for cover into a random room.

With Russia now hidden away, Kimi rushed off to answer the door. The door was on the verge of breaking off of its hinges after taking so much damage from who or whatever was outside, but despite the risk, she swung the door open.

"How can I help you-HOLY CRAP!" Kimi yelped when Germany burst through the open door and fell. "Oh, hey Germany." She greeted, ignoring the fact that he was now on top of her.

"O-oh, hey…" He greeted back nervously, frozen in place and blushing red.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"Right, we came to get you out of here!" He exclaimed, before helping her up off of the ground.

"Alright, let's go." Kimi nodded, and obediently followed Germany's lead as they fled out the busted doors.

"Come on, hurry!" Italy called from the driver's seat of his vehicle.

"Quickly, I think they know we're here!" Japan warned.

Since there was an open roof car, Germany and Kimi skipped the door and simply hopped into the backseat.

"DRIVE!" Germany commanded to Italy.

"Sissignore~!" Italy grinned, and went full throttle on the gas; speeding straight out of the mansion's premises.

"Thanks for gettin' me out of there, guys!" Kimi nodded, her hands to busy keeping the short hen of the maid dress from flipping up as the breeze started to pick up.

"No problem…" Germany replied, "Good gott, what on earth did they do to you?" He exclaimed.

"France made me dress up like this since America and England agreed putting me to work." She explained, "At least he didn't make me dress up any more indecent than this."

"Ve~! I think it looks cute~!" Italy chimed from behind the wheel.

"You really think so?" She asked to him, "What do you think Germany?"

"U-uh, it looks fine…" He mumbled, looking away to hide his bright red face.

Kimi tilted her head and slightly frowned, but didn't dwell on his sudden shyness. Quickly putting on a weak smile, she looked away from Germany to fix her gaze on the passing scenery as the car sped down the road.

**Break.**

After all of the havoc that went about that day, Germany decided to drive Kimi to her apartment while Italy and Japan kept a look out in case of the Allies at his house.

"Hey man, thanks again for coming to save me." Kimi grinned at him as she leaped out of the car.

"J-ja, of course." He stuttered.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you and the others later." She waved, and made her way up the stairwell to the second floor.

Germany looked around cautiously in case anyone was watching them, to both of their relief no one was there. He quickly nodded a farewell to her as she entered the building, and started the keys in the ignition before driving away. Now in the security of her own home, Kimi went straight to the bathroom for a shower and changed into baggy sweatpants, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. Then after drying off her damp hair, Kimi flipped through the messages she had long forgotten about on her cell phone.

"_Where on earth have you been?" _A message from Katarina read.

"_It's a long story, I'll have to tell you tomorrow or something." _She typed in before sending.

"_Sure, it's been a while since we last hung out." _The reply said.

"_Cool, we can talk about it over a good game of Left 4 Dead 2." _

"_Awesome, what time should I come over?" _

"_Around 12 or something's fine."_

"_Sweet! See you then!"_

"_See you then!"_

After concluding the text conversation, Kimi closed the keyboard side of her cell phone and shoved it into the pocket of her sweatshirt. Under the feeling of lingering paranoia, she then hurried to her bedroom to retrieve a rubber mallet she had hidden away under her bed, before returning to the living room to watch TV.

"The next time I get jumped, I'll be ready to knock 'em out." Kimi said to herself, and sat back on the couch as her nerves settled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Also, I apologize for the plot-hole, I wasn't expecting to run into that…anyways, stay tuned for another chapter, thanks to all you readers out there!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back to another chapter of, Surviving Hetalia! I hope you all are still bearing with me, and I hope all you readers are enjoying the chapters~!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over today, Kat; I really needed someone to talk to." Kimi sighed, her gaze still glued to the screen in focus.<p>

"No problem, I'm always here to listen." Katarina grinned.

"I honestly don't think I can talk to a lot of people about this subject, I'm worried it sounds really out of the norm for me though."

"How so?"

"Well first there's the fact that I think my hormones are starting to kick in from such a long delay and, (Hunter!) Also I think I may be starting to develop new emotions." Kimi explained.

"I remember you telling me that you were going to stay away from romantic relationships back when we were in High School, I guess since you're growing up you've changed your mind." Katarina shrugged.

"I seriously have no clue, perhaps it's just a phase that (Smoker!) Will just pass by again like always."

"I honestly don't know what to say, (Zombie on your back) Other than to just agree with you."

"I still think of my dude friends platonically no matter how well I know them or how well they know me, but (Jockey.) There's a possibility that a part of me says its time to give it a try. However, I don't think that the feeling is mutual between said person and I."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, and I don't think he'll care."

"Well then, what do you think of him as?"

"A close friend, I probably shouldn't think of him any more than that unless he says or does something."

"Why don't you tell him about this?"

"He probably isn't interested in that, I prefer to talk about certain topics when I socialize with him."

"I see, I guess waiting is the best option."

"Agreed, thanks for helping me decide on that little dilemma, Kat."

"No problem, I'm glad we could have this conversation."

"Me too!" Kimi grinned to Katarina. "Maybe I can find some info later…"

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, what were you planning?" Katarina asked.

"I know a friend who knows about the guy we were just talking about, and it shouldn't be too difficult to get the information." Kimi explained.

"I wish you good luck on that; knowing you, I can tell that you'll succeed." Katarina nodded.

"I'm sure I can work it out somehow," Kimi chuckled, "Heads up, the horde's coming."

"Got it."

The two sat quietly on the couch as they played, a couple minutes passing before Kimi spoke once again.

"This is probably going to be way out of my comfort zone, but maybe I should ask the guy directly and be straight-forward about it." She added thoughtfully, only to be answered with a shrug from Katarina.

"Whatever works for you." Katarina replied.

"On second thought, maybe I'll just wait; the matter will get resolved eventually."

"Good idea, just give it time."

"Decided then, let the issue solve itself." Kimi concluded, before both of them returned to their game.

After playing their way through multiple campaigns of zombies and infected, Katarina left Kimi's apartment for the day. Now left alone, she began to reflect on her options of how to resolve the primal matter.

'_Should I really just leave the problem alone?" _She thought, _"Or should I dig around to see what I can do for a final move; I always disliked hit and miss scenarios, you can't normally fix what's been done after choosing.'_

Suddenly her thoughts were scrambled when there was a knock at her front door, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up in alarm. Quickly grabbing her emergency pepper spray from the end table, she then made a dash to answer the front door. Keeping her mind alert, she opened the door; her guard slightly at ease when she saw it was Germany at the doorstep.

"Hey Germany, what's up?" She greeted.

"Here," He mumbled, handing her a stack of neatly folded black clothes. "I was rescuing Italy again from the Allies and while I was sneaking around I found your clothes from the other day." Germany explained, keeping his eye contact at the ground away from Kimi while his face was shaded in pink.

"I almost forgot about that, thank you very much!" Kimi grinned, accepting the clothes.

"Um…I was wondering," He suddenly purposed, "Would you be interested in going for a walk with me tomorrow?"

"Sounds like fun!" She nodded cheerfully, "Are you going to pick me up, or am I meeting you there?"

"I'll just come and pick you up."

"Cool, is there a certain time?"

"I was thinking maybe around eight 'o clock when I finish training with the others, does that work?"

"Works for me."

"Wunderbar, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

Once the brief farewell was concluded, Kimi closed the door once Germany left down the stairwell.

'_I wonder what he was so shy about,' _She thought while putting away her clothes in the drawer, _'Was he going to say something else?'_ The thought soon left her, Kimi's attention turning over to other tasks.

**Break.**

**(Kimi's P.O.V.)**

The sky was clear with the sun shining, a much more necessary time to wear knee-length shorts and a good graphic T-shirt. However I was pretty much on autopilot, most of my mind focused on the sounds and little details of plants that surrounded us as we strolled. Neither of us seemed to say a word, Germany and I never even made any eye contact along the way. We had been walking for lord knows how long in a seemingly flat part of the woods near his home, at least that's what I thought. My mind was still thinking of a good song that I was struggling to remember the lyrics of, but it was cut straight through the middle like a knife through butter once I felt myself fall sideways and my feet no longer on solid ground.

"KIMI!" I heard Germany's voice yell, just barely breaking the loud ringing in my ears as I tumbled down what felt like rubble and hard dirt.

I could remember the terrified expression on his face as I fell down, how he tried to grab my hand and help me. But I didn't remember how far I descended, and I couldn't even see what was practically shredding my skin. There was a huge thud and a large force on the back of my head, then nothing but darkness. Eventually I awoke to only blurs, echoing muffles, and constant rapid movement while I was limp as a ragdoll. Flashes of bright red here, random colors there until I faded to black again.

**(P.O.V. switch)**

Sooner or later Kimi's eyes opened once more, her vision a little clearer than the last time. She tried lay still as a corpse under the thin covers, not wanting to startle Germany who was sitting in a chair beside the bed and watching her. Every part of her seemed to ache, enabling Kimi to adjust the position of her wrists.

"Thank goodness you're awake, I thought you might've slipped into a coma. Are you okay?" Germany sighed.

"I'm fine; thanks." She replied, turning her head a little to look at him. "How long was I out?"

"Not too long actually," He answered, "You just woke up right after I sat down."

"At least I wasn't out for too long," Kimi lightly chuckled to shake off the pain, "I should make a quick recovery though."

"Don't rush yourself." He implored, "The wounds won't heal if you don't give them time."

"Oh right, when I fell…" She murmured before giving him a reassuring grin, "I don't think they're that severe, I've gotten worse before."

Germany slightly grinned, but his eyes were still filled with utter concern when he saw the blood stained bandages wrapped around her arms.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you're okay, you should get some rest." He said, before getting up from his seat and leaving for the door.

By the time Germany glanced back at her, she was already sleeping. He stood there in the doorway for a moment gazing at how peaceful and still she looked, but was startled when he heard the phone ring. As Germany's footsteps faded down the hall away from the room, Kimi snapped her eyes open and sat up from the covers before taking a quick look at what the damage was. To her relief she was still fully dressed, but her head arms and legs were completely wrapped in bandages that were tinted with red.

'_Oh yeah that's right, I hit my head and got thrashed about on rocks.' _She thought, scratching a bit at the wrapping on her arm. _'Hm? What's that?' _

On the ground just peeking out from under the bed caught her attention, carefully stretching to the side and turning upside down to get a better look; she saw a large stash of something under the darkness of the bed.

'_Huh, I didn't know Germany was such a pervert…' _Kimi thought blankly, _'Oh well, everyone has their own interests.' _She shrugged, before getting comfortable under the covers again.

When she looked back at the door, Kimi ended up locking her dark brown eyes with Germany's light blue ones as his face blushed bright red like fire. As he made his way stiffly over, Kimi gave him an innocent questioning look while he continued staring with worried eyes.

"I guess you found out…" He mumbled as he kneeled down at the side of the bed. "I-I hope this doesn't make you think any differently of me."

"It's okay, I understand." She smiled, Germany suddenly looking at her in surprise.

"You-you really mean that?" He questioned.

"Yeah, man! I knew a lot of guys who were into that stuff back in High School, men have needs that I certainly can't satisfy." Kimi slightly chuckled in embarrassment, making him blush. "I know it's not really my business, but may I ask who was on the phone?"

"It was just Italy, he got captured again." Germany answered with a disapproving sigh.

"Should we go and rescue him?" She asked suggestively.

"I'll go, you just stay here." He responded.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come along? I only got a few cuts here-and-there, but that doesn't mean I'm crippled or anything." She offered, her soar arms shaking just by supporting herself off from the mattress.

"Nein, you need rest." He implored concernedly, gently pushing her back down onto the bed.

"If you say so, but please be careful." She submitted, giving him a worried look.

"Ja, I will." He nodded before standing up and leaving the room.

With Germany gone, Kimi sat up from the mattress again and sat on the floor. Despite being told to stay in bed, she decided to keep her guard up incase of an ambush. After what seemed like hours, Kimi suddenly heard the sound of the front door opening and footsteps running through the halls. Calmly hopping back into bed and closing her eyes expecting an intrusion, Italy suddenly came crashing through the door with Germany following.

"Kimi, Kimi! Are you okay?" Italy cried as he rushed in.

"A little soar, but I'm fine. I hear you got captured again, are you guys alright?" She responded sincerely.

"It was really scary, but Germany came and rescued me~!" He replied cheerfully as usual.

"Good to hear." She smiled in response to both of them. "Say Germany," She suddenly spoke.

"Ja?" He replied.

"Is it okay if you can give me a lift home? I don't want to be a burden…" Kimi requested politely.

"Sure, I'll help you to the car."

"I'll be fine, I can walk…"

Before she could protest anymore, Germany had already propped her up on his back. Instinctively, Kimi held onto him to keep from falling before they exited the room together.

"Bye, Kimi~!" Italy called from the doorway.

"See you later, Italy." She responded casually, turning her head a bit to look back at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this from happening, I was too late to catch you." Germany mumbled remorsefully.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Kimi sympathized, "Besides, if you probably would've gotten hurt too if you grabbed my hand. If that happened, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Though she couldn't see it on his face, Kimi could feel a tinge of Germany's shocked expression.

"Something the matter, Germany?" She asked to him in a concerned tone.

"N-no, nothing." He stuttered, his mind returning to reality once they were outside.

**Break.**

"I appreciate the ride home and all." She said happily as they arrived to the front door of her apartment.

"It was nothing." He mumbled in response.

"Would you like to come in?" She offered politely after opening the door.

"S-sure…" He stammered, following Kimi as they entered and closed the door.

Inside the apartment, Kimi turned on some of the lights due to the darkness settling from night's arrival; the shadows ducking under the tables and surfaces once light was shining. While Germany stood stiff in the entrance of the living room, Kimi quickly left and returned with a beer in one hand, a soda in the other.

"You can sit down if you'd like." She said to him with a grin, gesturing him to the empty couch.

Germany simply nodded and cautiously took a seat, but started to calm down when Kimi sat next to him. After she handed him the beer, she opened up her soda and took a swig.

"Y'know, the walk was fun, even though I fell; it was still very enjoyable." Kimi suddenly proclaimed optimistically.

"I'm glad to hear that…" He answered after drinking a bit of the beer.

"I hope you had fun too, don't let a small thing like what happened spoil it."

Germany looked at her with a sympathetic expression drawn on his face as he looked at the bandages on her limbs and around her head, frowning slightly when she tried giving him a reassuring smile. She looked at him, puzzled about his sudden sad behavior.

"I-It was a very n-nice stroll…!" He forced out, trying to pull into a smile.

"I'm happy you think so too." She replied hesitantly, continuing to look at him puzzled.

His fake smile didn't work, she saw right through it without any effort. Germany let his expression fall back into sad and sympathetic when Kimi knew he was forcing himself to do such a thing, but it didn't stop her from trying to reassure him that she was okay. Germany craned his neck to look away from her, Kimi taking note of this as a sign he didn't want to speak. Before any of them could say another word, Kimi's cell phone began vibrating on the end table that caused a loud noise against the hard wood surface. The text message received was from America; instinctively she opened the message and quickly read it.

"_Yo! I'm throwing a party tomorrow night and you're invited!" _His message said.

"_Cool, I'll be there. What kind of party? Formal, casual?" _She replied.

"_Just a casual party, no need for all that fancy stuff!" _

"_Sounds good, see you then."_

"_Sweet! Tell Germany, Italy and Japan about it too!"_

"_Sure thing." _After that final reply, Kimi shut off her phone and returned her attention to Germany.

"America just messaged me about a party tomorrow, and wanted me to tell you that you, Italy and Japan are invited also." She said to him.

"He's always throwing parties, I don't see the point in them." He groaned.

"Neither do I, but I've got nothing special going on tomorrow, so I'm going just for some entertainment." She shrugged.

"I'll have to agree on that, other than my daily training, the party would be a good way to keep Italy off my back."

"Every cloud has a silver lining." She chuckled, making Germany grin a little at her optimistic outlook. "I'm glad I'll be seeing you guys at the party, I won't feel so alone then!"

Germany blushed, returning to his neutrally stern expression as he brought the beer can to his lips. Kimi took another chug of her soda, and reclined back onto the couch cushion. Unsure of what to say, the two sat down quietly and thought anxiously as they waited for each other to say something. Germany glanced at Kimi during the awkward silence, but nothing still happened; she was still as a doll on a shelf.

"I was wondering…" He suddenly spoke, "Do you…" He paused once they looked at each other, Kimi staring into his eyes with full focus. "Do you need a ride to the party tomorrow night?" Germany sighed, upset with himself that he couldn't say what he really wanted to ask.

"Sure, if you don't mind me carpooling with you, that'd be fine." Kimi nodded.

Another awkward silence filled the room between them, Germany seeming the most tense about the atmosphere than Kimi.

"S-so…" He murmured, "That talk we had at France's party…was all you said true?"

"I can't tell a lie, but it could just be another passing phase." She replied, her answer beginning to sink his heart a bit.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well it's not like I haven't thought about going into a relationship before, but after a while the idea fades away before reoccurring again. However, over time I've been more convinced that I should stay single."

"But, why?"

"Seeing the shallowness of some men makes me sick, and quite a few morons back in my High School years just made it more of an abomination. I can say the same thing for some women, it's disgusting; taking a perfect match with a partner who cares deeply for them, and leaving for a total scumbag."

"It sounds terrible…"

"It is, I'm beginning to question the loyalty of the human race; devotion seems to be leaving. But that's how I see things, a lot of my friends can agree with that logic. Not every person is like that though, I've met plenty of people in relationships who love their girlfriend or boyfriend no matter what they look like or act like; it sort of turns my perspective around a bit."

"Really, what do you think of it now?"

"I'm still on a neutral opinion, at least until I get evidence to think of it otherwise. It's probably the fact that I'm a Taurus or something, I've read that they're very set on opinions and can be pretty stubborn, I can relate to the solid opinion and such."

"I didn't know that."

"Mhm, I'm glad I learned a bit more about my zodiac sign, seems that there was a lot of things that compared."

After their conversation ended and they finished their drinks, Germany said a quick farewell before leaving the apartment.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then~!" Kimi waved happily to him as he got to his car.

"Ja, see you then." Germany waved back slightly, and got into the driver's seat.

She leaned on the rail that line the second floor, and watched him drive away into the night.

"Strange…" Kimi said to herself, "I wonder why he brought up our conversation from the balcony at France's place."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's finally done! Sorry that took so long, I was at a mind block…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, expect more to come later for Surviving Hetalia~!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the longest story I've ever written! It's also got the most reviews out of all my other stories, please keep 'em comin'! I hope you all like this chapter like the others, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, ya made it!" America greeted cheerfully as Germany, Italy, Japan and Kimi arrived at the front of his house.<p>

"Told you we'd be here." Kimi chuckled before giving America a high-five in response to his greeting.

"C'mon in everyone, the party's about to start!" He rooted, pumping his fists in the air as he led them inside.

"I hope you'll be able to tolerate this." Kimi whispered to Germany as they walked in.

"I'll be fine." He replied curtly, averting his gaze from her.

"Ve~! I love parties~!" Italy cheered.

"Italy, please calm down." Japan scolded after looking like he got the living daylights scared out of him.

"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND," Prussia bellowed, "It's time to play a game of Truth or Dare!"

"Verdammt, every party always has to have this stupid game!" Germany mumbled, scowling at his older brother.

"But this time, mein bruder, it is going to be MUCH awesomer than last time since I'll be participating!" Prussia laughed, "It'll even be more entertaining to your gloomy little girlfriend there!" He smirked, gesturing to Kimi who had the hood of her black sweatshirt over her head as she stood.

"I'm not really gloomy…" She said casually, "I just don't feel like making eye contact right now."

"Don't be like that now!" Prussia scorned, slightly reaching for her shoulder until Germany slapped his hand away; sending him a 'don't-you-dare-touch-her' glare.

Prussia's smirk widened at his brother's protective behavior, before turning away to join the group forming for the game.

"I guess we have no choice," Germany sighed, "Let's just get it over with."

"Agreed." Kimi nodded, her tone flat.

"Alright, let's see who I'll pick first…" America pondered, scanning each of the guests carefully.

While everyone was having a good laugh at the shenanigans going on during the game, Kimi had been sitting next to Germany, neither of them saying a word. Japan and Greece had just been simply watching, Greece occasionally nodding off to sleep as usual. Mischievously monitoring Germany and Kimi, Prussia had seemingly been methodically murmuring something to America while everyone was busy with whatever dare they had to carry out.

"Kimi, truth or dare?" America called to her from his seat.

"Truth, please." She replied from under the shadow casted by her hood.

"Let's see..." He murmured thoughtfully as he scratched his head, "Is it true that you've never been turned-on?"

"Yep, it's true." Kimi answered casually.

"Do you know _what _turns you on?" He asked, only receiving a shrug and a brief headshake from her.

"Germany!" America called out to him, suddenly causing Germany to jump a little. "You've hung around Kimi for a while now, do you know?"

Germany sat frozen and stiff, his face slightly twitching while shading crimson. Everyone except Kimi started giggling and laughing, before he regathered his nerves.

"I can't say I know for sure, try looking for facts about Taurus women." He finally answered.

"She's a Taurus?" America questioned, "Yo, Tony!" He bellowed, a small grey alien with red eyes suddenly appearing next to him while typing away on the touch screen of an iPhone.

"I'm going to get a drink." Kimi sighed, getting up from her seat on the couch and walking to the refreshments table.

"Taurus is sensual beyond imagination, but Taurus sensuality is earthy, lusty, and rather simple and straightforward. Taurus stamina is legendary. For the most part, it's 'meat and potatoes' sex with a Taurus-that is until they trust you and open up. It's quite a challenge to coax the trust out of a Taurus, however. In fact, coaxing Taurus to do much of anything is not easy. Taurus takes their own sweet time, and they will trust you based on your actions _over time_ rather than on what you say. You may be able to talk the birds out of the trees, but you won't be able to talk your way into a Taurus' heart. Be there for them, be patient, be loyal, be strong. Eventually, Taurus will come to trust you. Always be aware of Taurus patience." Tony stated from the page he had looked up.

By the time Tony had finished reading, practically everyone's faces had turned completely red when they had heard the unexpected.

"I-I need a beer." Germany stammered, quickly grabbing his beverage from end table and chugging it.

"Here's another part that tells about a Taurus's erogenous zone," Tony announced, causing Germany to choke and sputter.

"What does it say, what is it?" America pressed anxiously, snickering when he noticed Germany's reaction.

"The neck." Tony answered.

"Well at least we have that part figured out," America murmured, "Now we need to find out what turns a Taurus _on_."

"Give me a sec." Tony responded, typing away again on the screen.

"Sup, what's going on?" Kimi greeted, suddenly surprising everyone who was listening and watching.

"N-nothing!" England stuttered, snatching the iPhone from Tony and quickly hiding it behind his back.

She arched a brow and tilted her head in curiosity, but dismissed the matter before returning to her seat where Germany was still slightly choking on his drink.

"Are you okay?" She asked to him.

Germany gave her a reassuring nod, unable to speak because of his constant coughing.

"Right then, so what's happening now?" She asked.

"W-we weren't looking up anything about the Taurus zodiac, i-if that's what you were thinking! I swear!" America answered frantically, England, and Germany suddenly shooting a glare at him.

"I wasn't asking about what you guys were doing on the iPhone, I was asking what was going on in the game." She said.

"Oh yeah, heh, that…" America chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, I think it was your turn to pick someone."

"I'll pass." Kimi responded blandly, tilting her head down a little.

"Woah, seriously?" He questioned.

"Yep, you can have my turn."

"Aw, you're no fun!"

"Too bad, it's your turn again."

"Fine." Once the two dropped their little dispute, America pouted before choosing his next victim.

While everyone was focusing on the dare or juicy truth being told, Germany had been busily scanning the article from Tony's iPhone.

_**Taurus Deep Inside:**_

_Taurus are not fond of change. In fact, if change is imminent, they get very nervous and worried. They do not like anything new because anything new is unknown and Taurus fears the unknown. Taurus needs order in their lives and when they do not have order, they get very anxious. Taurus will cut themselves off from the unfamiliar in order to avoid the feelings of insecurity that arise when new experiences and situations are present. Taurus do not express their feelings openly and their inner self is contained and secretive. Many people do not know how sensitive Taurus really is, they hide it well. As a result, they are often emotionally hurt when the wrong things are said, they take things too personally sometimes. Taurus avoids talking about their emotions and many people never really know how they feel._

_**What it's Like to Date a Taurus Woman:**_

_Taurus women are masters in the art of seduction. She will get what she wants but her patience is incredible, she will wait for what she wants. She needs stability and security and will not tolerate a man who is not straight with her and leads her along with uncertainty in the future. She is the old-fashioned type, the type of woman who is associated with the drive-in soda shop days of the 60's. She is down to earth, protective, supportive, loving, devoted and loyal. She is openly affectionate in a relationship. Taurus women is perfect for the man who likes to be nurtured and pampered, providing you are loyal and devoted. She has a lot to give but she requires a lot in return. Remember, the Taurus woman is very sensitive although she might not seem so on the exterior. Court her and constantly try to impress her and you will win her heart and she will be yours. Cross a Taurus woman, and her temper will flare, she will become extremely stubborn. If you ever break her trust, it will be nearly impossible to gain it back again._

_**Taurus Erogenous Zone:**_

_The throat and neck are the hot spots for any Taurus. Lightly rub the neck, kiss it gently, lick it lightly, even a soft nip will make them melt like butter! Massage the back of the neck while you are relaxing, this relax them and set the mood for passion!_

"What are you reading there, bruder~?" Prussia mused, leaning over Germany's shoulder to get a closer look.

"N-nothing." Germany grunted, tucking away the iPhone swiftly into the pocket of his green breeches.

"You're hiding something~!" France chimed in, joining Prussia in an attempt to break Germany.

"Nein!" Germany denied curtly.

"Will you two knock it off?" Kimi scowled protectively; beaming sharp glares to France and Prussia.

"Fine-fine, I'll leave you two love birds alone." Prussia huffed mockingly, "Come along, France; let's go bug Austria."

"Have fun getting your asses handed to you by Hungary." Kimi murmured, her giggling not being heard by either of them as they walked away.

With peace restored between her and Germany, he went back to reading the article for further "research."

**Break.**

"OKAY EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO SPICE THINGS UP WITH SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" America cheered loudly. "This time, the men pick an item from the hat to claim their woman!"

After America's little announcement in the game change, the females who have attended the party placed one item of theirs into a black hat. America received the hat full of anonymous little possessions; the hat was passed around for individual men to pick.

"Who owns this bracelet?" Russia asked to the crowd, holding a black beaded bracelet with a white skull.

"Pssst! Hey!" Kimi whispered to Belarus.

"What is it?" She replied.

"Don't get mad," Kimi continued, "But that's one of my bracelets Russia's holding- NOW BEAR WITH ME, I have a solution that will work out for both of us…" Before Belarus could get any more infuriated, she calmed down when Kimi purposed the plan.

"Very well, you have avoided getting cut by my knife today." Belarus nodded after Kimi explained.

"Glad we could work something out, now go get 'em!" She grinned, gesturing for her to stand up.

Once their deal was concluded, Russia was practically quaking in his boots when he saw Belarus walking his way. While she dragged poor Russia into the closet, he accidentally dropped the bracelet that doomed him onto the floor.

"See you in seven, dudes!" America called to the locked closet door, and started the timer.

Quickly while no one was watching, Kimi snuck over to retrieve the abandoned bracelet. After slipping it back on her right wrist, she naturally made her way back to the sofa.

"That was your bracelet?" Germany asked, giving her a questioning look.

"Mhm." She nodded in response.

"Than shouldn't you be in there with Russia?"

"Nah, Russia is Belarus's territory." She grinned; taking a drink of her soda while the timer was ticking.

Sooner than expected, the seven minutes were over when the timer sounded off.

"Times up!" America declared, dodging over to the side when Russia came flying like a bat out of hell from the closet when he opened the door.

"Slava bogu!" Russia gasped before scrambling to his feet and making a run for it.

"Big brother, please come back! LET US BECOME ONE AGAIN!" Belarus called out after him, following behind his heels in pursuit.

Kimi chuckled in amusement as she watched the little chase, before turning her attention back to the next male to choose an item.

"Germany, it's your turn dude!" America smiled, pushing the hat right into Germany's face.

Hesitantly, he shuffled his hand through the hat. Everyone watched anxiously, even Kimi feeling a tinge of excitement from the suspense. Eventually, he drew out yet another bracelet, this one beaded with dark skulls; details carved to perfection from the lining of their teeth and hollow eye sockets, to the cracks on the individual craniums giving it that ancient look.

"Who's is that?" England exclaimed, his voice a little shaky from being creeped out by the eerie rattling of each skull when it dangled from Germany's grasp.

"I think I can predict…" Germany replied thoughtfully, and then making his way over to Kimi who was slouched on the sofa with her head slanted to look at the ground. "Is this yours?" He asked her.

"It certainly is." Kimi answered, "I guess it's our turn in the closet then." She suggested nonchalantly.

While Germany led Kimi to the open closet, Italy stopped them along the way to whisper something to him.

"Have fun in there, you two~!" Italy sang, "Remember what I told you, Germany!" He added, and slammed the door shut.

With the darkness now surrounding them, an awkward silence filled the small room that made Germany feel uneasy in Kimi's presence.

"So what _did _Italy tell you before shoving us in here?" Kimi suddenly asked, making Germany tense up and his face turn red.

"Uhm, well…" He started, clearing his throat. "I…I don't think it's something you'd want to hear."

"Okay." She shrugged, allowing the atmosphere to fall quiet again.

"Would you like your bracelet back?"

"Yes please."

Using the light from Tony's phone to illuminate his direction, Germany removed the skull bracelet that quietly rattled in his pocket, and held his hand out to Kimi. Pulling the oversized sleeve of the sweatshirt to expose her left hand, she took Germany's so he could slip the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Thanks, Germany."

"No problem..."

"So what should we do to pass the time we're stuck in here?"

Her question slightly shocked him, but he managed to hide it while she scanned around for some form of entertainment.

"I actually wanted to ask you a question." He suddenly purposed.

"I'm all ears, what is it you need to say?" She grinned, making him even more nervous.

"When I asked if you wanted a ride over here the other night, I wanted to ask you something else…"

"Okay." By now she was just staring at him, her expression patient but puzzled.

"_Come on you dummkopf, SAY IT!" _His mind commanded, when Kimi put her hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Germany." She advised in a flat tone while looking him dead in the eyes, "Just stay calm, and say what's on your mind."

Taking her sudden words of advice, Germany cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll say it…" Quickly, he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before drawing in another breath. "Do you love me?"

"As a friend, or more than that…?" She questioned.

"As in, do you _love _me?"

"Ah, I get what you're asking. And I could honestly ask you the same."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Is the feeling mutual? If I answered yes to your question, would you say yes if I asked you the same thing?" She added quizzically.

"Of course I would, I'm the one asking you." He chuckled, taken by surprise when Kimi brought him into an embracive hug.

"That's all I need to hear. Now I'm just worried whether or not you'll be able to be patient with me, I've never crossed over my limitation."

"I'll be patient, I promise."

"And I promise that I'll try not to make things difficult, that's probably the one thing I'm most concerned about."

"Don't worry about it, I'm willing to help you no matter how much time it takes."

"I'm glad to hear it."

In the middle of their embrace-slash-conversation, the door swung open with a large burst of light and a wave of "aww"s from the other guests that caused Germany to blush as they left from the closet.

"Way to go, Germany!" America cheered, giving Germany a pat on the back.

"Ja, ja. Oh, and here's your phone." He responded blandly, handing America the iPhone.

"Looks like my little bruder is finally growing up~!" Prussia smirked, joining America in congratulating his younger brother.

After getting through the praise, Kimi and Germany silently agreed to sneak away to the front porch of America's house. Carefully leading Germany by his hand to the open air of the comforting night, the two sat down against the wall of the house; Kimi sitting in Germany's lap like the last time they tolerated Seven Minutes in Heaven.

"Ya know, I'm happy with this whole 'relationship' thing. Maybe my friends were right, it's fulfilling." Kimi smiled in satisfaction as she leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm happy, too." Germany grinned, draping his muscular arms over her shoulders.

"Do you like music?" She asked to him, removing her iPod from her sweatshirt pocket.

"I guess; it depends on what kind." He replied.

"I listen to quite a variety; if you'd like, you can pick one from the playlist first." She said, offering the iPod and the right earbud to him.

Accepting the earbud and placing it firmly in his ear, he gently flipped through the list of songs before settling on **Sonne **by **Rammstein**.

"Very good choice, this song has an amazing rhythm." Kimi giggled, before falling silent when the song started.

_(Lyrics translated from German to English)_

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, out_

Everyone is waiting for the light  
>be afraid, don't be afraid<br>the sun is shining out of my eyes  
>it will not set tonight<br>and the world counts loudly to ten

One  
>Here comes the sun<br>Two  
>Here comes the sun<br>Three  
>It is the Brightest star of all<br>Four  
>Here comes the sun<p>

The sun is shining out of my hands  
>it can burn, it can blind you all<br>when it breaks out of the fists  
>it lays down hotly on the face<br>it will not set tonight  
>and the world counts loudly to ten<p>

One  
>Here comes the sun<br>Two  
>Here comes the sun<br>Three  
>It is the Brightest star of all<br>Four  
>Here comes the sun<br>Five  
>Here comes the sun<br>Six  
>Here comes the sun<br>Seven  
>It is the Brightest star of all<br>Eight, nine  
>Here comes the sun<p>

The sun is shining out of my hands  
>it can burn, it can blind you<br>when it breaks out of the fists  
>it lays down hotly on your face<br>it lays down painfully on your chest  
>balance is lost<br>it lets you go hard to the floor  
>and the world counts loudly to ten<p>

One  
>Here comes the sun<br>Two  
>Here comes the sun<br>Three  
>It is the Brightest star of all<br>Four  
>And it will never fall from the sky<br>Five  
>Here comes the sun<br>Six  
>Here comes the sun<br>Seven  
>It is the Brightest star of all<br>Eight, nine  
>Here comes the sun<p>

By the time the song ended, Kimi had nodded off into a small slumber, making Germany chuckle a bit. While he sat back against the wall comfortably, **Love Song **by **Jack of Jill **began playing. Letting the song play, he kept his arms wrapped protectively around her and watched the midnight skies.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<em>

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
><em>You make me feel like I am young again<em>  
><em>Whenever I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I am fun again, again<em>

_However far away, I will always love you_  
><em>However long I stay, I will always love you<em>  
><em>Whatever words I say, I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
><em>You make me feel like I am free again<em>  
><em>Whenever I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I am clean again, again<em>

_However far away, I will always love you_  
><em>However long I stay, I will always love you<em>  
><em>Whatever words I say, I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>

_Love you_  
><em>Love you<em>  
><em>Love you<em>  
><em>Love you...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet, all done with this chapter! This was a little odd for me to write because I never wrote in this type of literature, but I pulled it off…I think. Anyways, now I can start more chapters and sketches; hopefully I don't get bashed for this. Remember, this is just FLUFF, something I'm just doing for kicks! Sometimes, THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS! Thanks to all you readers who favorited and reviewed this story, expect more on the way~!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Surviving Hetalia: Breaking the Boundary**

_**Description: The second part of Surviving Hetalia, now some new situations are beginning to boil as the boundary between Platonic and Chemical love is crossed!**_

* * *

><p>"Like, OMG, I can't believe you hooked up with Germany!" Poland laughed, hugging a fluffy pillow close to his chest.<p>

"It's a new change in life, that's for sure." Kimi shrugged; keeping her focus on the black polish she had begun painting on her fingernails.

"I think that it's wonderful, it'll be the first time in a relationship for the both of you~!" Hungary smiled.

"Have you two even been on a date together yet?" Poland asked anxiously to Kimi.

"Not really, the last time we did something with just the two of us was go for a walk, and that ended with me falling down a hill." She replied blandly.

"Omigod, that settles it…" Poland squealed, "You two are so going on a date tonight~!"

"Oh what a perfect idea!" Hungary cheered.

"I guess a date to the movies and a dinner wouldn't be so bad, maybe even a walk in the park might be good too." Kimi said thoughtfully.

"Totally! Hungary and I will even help you look fabulous for the occasion!" Poland beamed.

"Sure, why not…as long as we keep it black, or something, pink's not my color." She chuckled nervously.

"Certainly~!" Hungary smiled, clapping her hands contently.

"OMG, this is gonna be totally epic!" Poland hyped, "Let's call Germany and tell him!"

"Okay." Kimi nodded, finishing the last touches on her nails before watching Poland dial the number.

"Hello?" Germany's voice spoke through the phone.

"Hey Germany, it's me Poland~!" Poland greeted.

"What do you want?"

"I have some totally fabulous news! You and Kimi are going on a date tonight~!"

"W-wait, WHAT?" Germany's voice had rung so loud through the phone that Hungary and Kimi could hear it.

"You two are going to the movies and out to dinner, make sure ya take her for a little night stroll afterwards~" Poland explained while ignoring Germany's shouts at him. "Come by my place at 6 to pick up your date, and remember to dress properly for the occasion!"

"Wait a second, verdammt, let me talk to her!" Germany's voice erupted.

"Sure, sure, here she is." Poland grinned before handing the phone over to Kimi.

"Hi, Germany." Kimi greeted calmly.

"Uh, hey…" He answered back, his voice suddenly lowered and slightly timid.

"Sorry for the sudden date-thing, I agreed to the idea with Poland and Hungary." She explained.

"It's alright, I just wasn't expecting it."

"To be honest, I'm glad about getting dragged into this. I hope it's okay with you though; I wouldn't want you to feel like you're being forced into something you didn't want to do."

"N-no, I'd be more than happy to…"

"Great, I guess I'll be seeing you at 6 then."

"See you at 6."

By the time Kimi had hung up the phone, Poland and Hungary were already ecstatic for preparations.

"Okay, we only have 2 hours to get what we need to dress you up," Poland instructed, "So lets start figuring out what style to put you in."

"Well it's just a movie, dinner and a stroll; don't want anything too over the top." Kimi suggested. "The coat I had on when I came over here should be just fine."

"Totally! I think it would look super cute if you wore a mini skirt with it~!" Poland cheered as he shuffled through his wardrobe.

"Maybe we should add some accessories to your hair." Hungary suggested, sitting Kimi down in a chair in front of Poland's vanity.

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt to put in a hair clip or a ribbon." Kimi shrugged, staring into her own reflection blankly.

Poland and Hungary carried out the procedure in preparing her for the date, Kimi practically still as a doll while they worked on the make over.

**Break.**

Right at the stroke of 6 pm when the sun began to sink and the skies ran red, Germany took a brief moment to fix his tie, dress shirt, brown suit pants, jacket, and made sure that his hair was still neatly slicked back. After composing himself through the rearview mirror of the car, he casually made his way to Poland's front doorstep. Once he knocked, Germany could hear Poland and Hungary's excited voices from behind the door until it opened.

"Like, perfect timing, Germany!" Poland greeted with a smirk, "But not a very fabulous entry."

"Ja-ja, whatever. Is she ready?" Germany responded.

"She'll be down in just a sec, prepare to be blown away and junk~!" Poland beamed before gazing towards the staircase.

As if right on cue, Hungary appeared from one of the neighboring corridors, followed by Kimi who was dressed in a black coat that was short in front with four silver buttons lining down beside the zipper, shoulder pads that gave off an elegant vibe, and was down to about her knees in back, a pair of grey skinny jeans under a black pleated mini skirt, and a pair of knee length leather boots with a low heel. Her face had been more showed with her bangs pinned to the side with a red bow hairclip, revealing a small birthmark just under her right eye, black eyeliner intensifying her dark brown eyes, and bright red lip stain highlighting her small full lips. Germany stared in awe as she made her way gracefully down the stairs, averting his gaze when Kimi started walking towards him.

"That's what I call an entrance, but it could've used much more glitter~!" Poland clapped. "Now you two get going, you wanna be there to catch a great flick!" He suddenly implored and lightly shoved Kimi towards Germany, causing her to cling onto his shoulders to regain her balance.

"Aww, you two look so cute together~!" Hungary smiled, "Have fun on your date!"

"Okay, see you later." Kimi grinned back at them, following Germany back to the car.

After a very quiet drive, they arrived at the movie theater parking lot before exiting the vehicle. The neon lights on top of the building tinting everything darkened by overcoming night with their bright colors; Kimi unable to stop staring at the intensity was led in by Germany, who gingerly guided her through the crowd.

"What movie would you like to see?" He asked her.

"How about **Scream 4**? I haven't seen that one yet." She suggested.

"Sure, that one doesn't sound so bad." He shrugged.

"Cool, I'll pay for the tickets." Kimi nodded as she opened her black leather wallet and removed some dollars.

Finally purchasing the tickets and finding the theater the movie was being played in, Kimi and Germany had comfortably sat beside each other in the third section of the front row. People had still been taking their seats since the movie was scheduled to start a couple minutes after they arrived; the lights that lined the walls still glowing like candles with a soft flame.

"Why the hell do they always have it so cold in here?" Germany mumbled irritably to himself, pulling his brown blazer closer over his neck to try and keep warm.

Picking up on Germany's quiet complaint, Kimi removed what looked like a black napkin with multiple skull and cross bones on it.

"Will this help? On cold days it always helps me to have something like this." She offered, unfolding the cloth to reveal that it was a long scarf.

"I'm fine, I wouldn't want you to get cold." He declined sincerely.

"Don't worry about me, I've dealt with colder temperatures at home." She reassured, wrapping the black silk scarf around his neck before he could protest. "There, better?"

"I certainly am starting to feel warmer, danke." He answered with a small grin.

"No problem, it's always best to watch a movie in comfort."

Soon the lights began dimming till the room was completely pitch black; then Germany winced when the huge flash of light shined from the giant screen. Looking over to the left he could see Kimi, who was staring right at the screen and looked almost zombie-like due to her gaze. Dismissing his concern when she shifted in her seat a little, Germany turned his attention back to the screen as the previews rolled. Unconsciously moving his hand to the armrest, he blushed once he realized that his hand was on top of Kimi's. Giving Germany a small reassuring grin, Kimi gladly invited his hand to hold hers.

During the beginning of the movie while everyone in the audience broke out in gasps, yelps, or shrieks, Germany noticed that Kimi was instead giggling-even lightly laughing and applauding. This behavior was unusual, but he remember that day when America, Kimi and himself were watching horror movies; observing her reactions to even the most suspenseful murder scenes. He couldn't help but grin a little at her polar-opposite actions compared to the rest of the shocked crowd. Starting to relax more, Kimi let herself slightly lean on Germany while he put his arm over her shoulder.

Occasionally Germany chuckled along with Kimi, most of it being as how contagious her laughter was. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see another young couple in the first section of the row, the two kissing passionately like no tomorrow. Glancing observantly at Germany, Kimi compromised with her conscience to build up the moxie to give him a gentle kiss on his cheek. His face blushed all shades of red and pink, Kimi's ears feeling hot and ablaze without showing the effects of bashfulness in her expression. Sooner or later they both cooled down, Germany gradually entwined his fingers with Kimi's to avoid the awkward atmosphere.

"That movie was great, very entertaining!" Kimi chuckled.

"It was, the twist caught me off guard." Germany nodded after taking a drink of his beer.

"The last part really was quite a turn, but the other murders were pretty predictable." She commented, poking at remaining crumbs of food on her plate. "Also, I'm sorry for making things a little awkward during the movie." She added remorsefully.

"Please, don't worry about it." He said dismissively, putting his hand on hers.

"I figured I'd at least make an attempt to take a small step over my limit."

"All in good time, and I'd be more than happy to help you along the way."

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, Germany's ice blue eyes locked with her solid dark brown ones. The longer the two gazed, Germany had started to notice a drastic difference that made his heart skip a beat.

"Your eyes have gotten brighter…" He noted, "They don't look as dark when you smile."

"Really?" Kimi asked with a light chuckle.

"Ja, it's like they light up with life!"

"Do they really look that pretty? I always thought that they looked like they belonged to a corpse, that's why I don't normally like it when people can see them."

"They do not." He detested strongly.

"Well, for some reason people say I look sad or like I'm dead when my expression is blank just by looking me in the eye."

"I can relate, a lot of people think of me as a scary person just because I look naturally stern."

"At least they know not to mess with you, sometimes I wish I could look more confident; I've always been one of those people who hang their heads low."

"You don't have to be like that anymore…" Germany said softly, "If anyone even tries to insult you, they're going to be _very _sorry."

"And if anyone tries to bother you, I'll make sure to shut 'em up." She smirked mischievously, making him grin.

Soon when they paid the bill, Germany and Kimi began on a peaceful walk through a nearby park; streetlight posts illuminating their way across the cobblestone path. Eventually they had found a clean wooden bench, Kimi sitting contently in his lap as they took turns choosing songs from her iPod once again. With Germany's arms protectively wrapped around Kimi and the natural heat emanating from her, the two were completely invulnerable to the light breeze the night had brought.

"You're so warm, even with such a thin coat." He commented blissfully.

"I was always a human-heater, during the winter my friend would always say how amazing it was that whenever I hung out at her apartment, I would end up warming the place since she doesn't have indoor heating." She giggled.

"Well no wonder my room feels warmer than usual." He chuckled. "So, what is this song?"

"It's the theme song from **Phenomena **or as some call the movie, **Creepers**." She answered, "Personally, I could listen to this song for hours. The mix of piano and organ, rock from the drums and guitars, along with the opera singer just brings up a higher sense of climax and eeriness."

"I think I get what you're saying." Germany responded, "It's a little creepy…"

"It's a soundtrack from a horror film, how is it not supposed to be creepy?" Kimi laughed, "I always thought songs from old classic horror movies or scary video games were the most beautiful to listen to. Like the one from **Puppet Master**, **Dolls**, **Child's Play**, **Dead Space**, even **Clock Tower**…" Suddenly a small yawn cut her sentence short, making Germany chuckle in amusement.

"You really see things differently more than some others." He said.

"I guess, but that's because most only pay attention to what they see on the surface."

Suddenly the song **All About Us **started playing on the iPod, both of them dismissing it and resuming to keep each other warm.

_They say  
>Don't trust<br>You, me, we, us  
>So we'll fall<br>If we must  
>Cause it's you, me<br>And it's all about  
>It's all about<em>

It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us (all about us)  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>It's all about  
>All about us<br>all about us  
>We'll run away if we must<br>'Cause ya know  
>It's all about us (It's all about us)<br>It's all about love (It's all about us)  
>In you I can trust (It's all about us)<br>It's all about us

If they hurt you  
>They hurt me too<br>So we'll rise up  
>Won't stop<br>And it's all about  
>It's all about<p>

It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us (all about us)  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>It's all about  
>All about us<br>all about us  
>We'll run away if we must<br>'Cause ya know  
>It's all about us (It's all about us)<br>It's all about love (It's all about us)  
>In you I can trust (It's all about us)<br>It's all about us

They don't know  
>They can't see<br>Who we are  
>Fear is the enemy<br>Hold on tight  
>Hold on to me<br>'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
>It's all about<br>All about us  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us (all about us)  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>All about us  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>It's all about  
>All about us (all about us)<br>There's a thing that they can't touch  
>'Cause ya know (ah ah)<br>It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us (all about us)  
>We'll run away if we must<br>'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
>It's all about us (all about us)<br>It's all about  
>All about us (all about us)<br>We'll run away if we must  
>'Cause ya know (ah ah)<br>It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
>It's all about love (It's all about us)<br>In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

**Break.**

"So, how was your date~?" Poland's girly tone chirped through Kimi's cell phone.

"It went very well, thanks for dragging me into it." Kimi smiled.

"You totally have to tell Hungary and I how it went tomorrow at the World Meeting!"

"I will, and I'll be sure to return that black skirt you let me borrow!"

"Fabulous, see you at the meeting!"

"Bye." After ending the call and stuffing her phone back into her pocket, Kimi had remembered that it was only 9:30 pm; just enough time for a game of **Left 4 Dead 2**.

While the game started loading, she plopped down on the couch in front of the TV with the controller in hand and her Turtlebeach headpiece on.

'_Today wasn't bad, it was very nice…' _She thought to herself with a content grin. _'Now I just hope that Germany had as much fun as I did.'_

"Hey Kimi, what's up!" Katarina's voice sounded through the padded speakers.

"Oh hey! Not much, I just got home from a date." Kimi greeted back through the attached microphone.

"A date? That's your first one, how'd it go?"

"It went very well, I had a lot of fun."

"What'd you guys do?"

"The traditional movie, dinner, and then we went on a good night stroll."

"Sure sounds like you guys had a great time."

"Yeah, who knew…I guess I'm starting to experience what some of my other friends told me about back in High School, but I'm much happier that I waited until I was graduated."

"I agree; I didn't like how some of the male and female students became so shallow."

"Ack, remember that idiot from my Geometry class that went by the saying, 'Date as many girls in High School as you can because you'll never see them again after you graduate'? Total crap!"

"I know! What a moron!"

"Chyeh, talk about idiocy. And he calls himself a lady's man, he doesn't know the first thing about courtesy _or _dignity."

"Maybe he's changed since the last time we saw his behavior."

"Perhaps, but if he hasn't changed his attitude, I hope he has fun being the man-whore he always acted like."

"Pity."

"Total pity."

"Anyways, I'm glad you found that special person in your life."

"Thanks, I'm happy too. Alright, let's get back to the game!"

"Sweet!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter took so long, my mind's been absent lately due to being busy with finals coming up. Also for some reason, the ideas for <strong>_**later **_**chapters keep appearing in my head in an unclear manner, so I have to be careful and more precise on thinking. Anyways, I hope you all loved this chapter, and I **_**promise **_**that the next chapter will be better if this one didn't turn out well. Thank you~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A concern is building up, one that I'm worried you readers don't like…I think I'm beating around the bush too much. I have a bit of paranoia about this since it's my first Hetalia fanfic and my first **_**actual **_**romance story, so I'm a little shaky on this part of the bridge. I **_**did, **_**however, manage to get some form of idea about the whole 'relationship' thing in this story. So hopefully I can keep going and write the chapters properly, if someone has a suggestion, I'd like to hear what you all have to say. PM me, or review the story; either way, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"No! You can't die, just hang on and I'll go get help!" Germany pleaded.<p>

"Don't worry about it…*cough* I don't think I have enough time for it." Kimi assured, looking up at him with her head resting on his lap as he stared down at her.

"Don't say that! I promise, I'll save you!"

"No, it's okay. I don't think I'm gonna make it…" Her sputtering and coughing blood all over her shirt briefly cut off her sentence, "No matter what, I'll always be yours…even if you get a new girlfriend in the future, it's alright." She weakly grinned.

"Please don't leave me…" He wept, hugging her closer to his chest.

"I have to, I'm *wheeze* sorry."

"I-it's not your fault, why are you apologizing?"

"Because I have to leave you so soon, but at least I died knowing that my first relationship was with a real man, a man who actually knew how to stay loyal and patient." Kimi was slowly growing weaker as her limbs became heavy.

"But, I can't be without you!" He whimpered.

"I'll always be with you, you have my heart; I'll be your guardian angel from the heavens…but if I become a fallen angel in the afterlife, I'll beat my killer's ass when I see him in Hell." She slightly chuckled, but soon coughed up more blood and winced.

"I'll make sure he gets more than an ass-kicking from me when I find him." He growled angrily through his gritted teeth.

"Heh-heh *hack*, I remember when I always laughed at these cheesy scenes in movies…" She grinned, "The irony's hilarious right now…I also remember saying that I'd die laughing, now here I am…dying from a bullet wound, and laughing my last seconds away with my first actual boyfriend…such a wonderful death." Suddenly, her entire body fell limp in his arms.

"Kimi…?" Germany whispered, "Don't...leave." He sat with Kimi's now dead body wrapped in his arms, the last of her blood in a puddle around them and still dripping from the side of her mouth.

She looked so at peace, but so sad with small tears leaking from her sleepy looking eyes and down her cheeks. Germany rested her head back down on his lap, stroking his fingers through her hair; she was gone.

"And there you have it folks, that was Germany and Kimi's act! Give 'em a hand!" America cheered through the microphone.

A wave of applause washed over the two from the audience as the curtains closed around the stage; once they were alone, Kimi regained motion.

"Great acting, Germany!" She complimented happily while wiping the tears from her face.

"Y-you too." He blushed, "Mein gott, you pull off a believable performance!"

"I thought my practice would pay off, even though it was more for last resort purposes." She replied proudly, "I'm gonna go clean off, this pomegranate and cherry juice is really starting to get sticky."

Quickly dismissing herself to backstage, Kimi retrieved a damp washcloth and started cleaning off the juice that stained her skin.

"Hey, thanks for entering in my little contest! You guys did awesome!" America cheered as he entered the room with Prussia.

"Ja, but not as awesome as the costume party France, Spain and I will be holding tonight!" Prussia gloated.

"Costume parties are always the fun ones, whether it's actually on Halloween night or not." Kimi nodded casually.

"It's going to be AWESOME, almost as awesome as me!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Ja-ja, whatever." Germany mumbled disapprovingly.

"So tell me, mein bruder, what are you going as?" Prussia questioned with a mischievous smirk.

"I'll just go as a vampire like last year." Germany answered curtly.

"LAME, I'm going as Super Man!" America laughed loudly.

"A suitable costume." Kimi commented generously.

"What about you, Kimi?" Prussia asked. "If you don't have a costume, I'd be glad to hook you up with one~!" He suggested, his tone and smirk like the Devil trying to get her to sell her soul.

"Ya know…" She said hesitantly, "I'm letting Ukraine borrow my last costume for the party, so I guess I'll take you up on your offer. But make sure that the costume's not too provocative, I don't want to attract unwanted attention."

"Excellent, I'm sure both you _and _West will like it." Prussia chuckled.

"Thanks man, I'm glad to hear that." She nodded in gratitude, in the back of her mind knowing that he probably ignored her conditions.

'_You…fucking…moron…' _Her conscience scolded, _'You do know that he's going to give you a whore costume, right?'_

'_Yeah-yeah, I know. I'll bring a pair of boy shorts and a black T-shirt, just in case I need to make some modifications.' _She shrugged.

**Break.**

"Germany, Germany! Look, I'm a kitty~!" Italy chirped, dressed up with orange cat ears, a furry orange and yellow striped sweater, fluffy cat paw gloves, orange pants and a matching cat tail.

"That's nice, Italy." Germany responded in a flat tone, adjusting the black and red silk cape as he leaned against the wall; he arrived dressed as the classic vampire, sporting the black velvet vest, medallion, the cape with a flipped up collar, black pants, black shoes, and white shirt.

While Germany watched on as other guests socialized, danced or even decided to sing foolishly in the karaoke contest taking place, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely without Kimi standing right next to him like a loyal guard dog.

"What's bothering you, Germany?" Italy asked with a small frown.

"Nothing…I'm just wondering why Kimi's taking so long getting in costume." He answered.

"Don't worry, I'll go and check on how she's doing~!" Italy cheered.

"Wait, Italy-!" But it was too late; Italy had already fled to the main staircase outside the party room.

Inside the guest room upstairs, Kimi sat calmly on a small stool in front of a vanity while putting the finishing touches of makeup. The door behind her was locked, forcing anyone who wanted to come in to actually _knock _before entering.

"Ve~ Kimi? Is everything okay in there?" Italy called from behind the door.

"Yep, everything's fine." She called back, "I'll be down in just a second."

"Okay, see you downstairs~!" With that, Italy's footsteps faded away quickly down the halls.

'_Right, show time…I guess.' _She thought encouragingly to herself, pulling the black robe hood over her head so that only her bright red lips and small nose were visible, before unlocking the door and exiting.

Peeking from behind the wall to get a view of the grand staircase, coast was clear, now all she had to do was make an entrance without being caught by someone. Making sure that the black robe was completely shrouded over her, Kimi quietly stepped down the stairs and lingered about in the entrance hallway. Cautiously, she entered the lively party room; ignoring the curious glances from some of the other guests. After managing to identify Germany who was being pestered by Italy like usual, Kimi casually walked over to him, unintentionally frightening him when he noticed her presence.

"Calm down, Germany, it's me." Kimi assured, lifting the hood a little bit over her eyes.

"Mein gott, you startled me for a moment there." He sighed in relief.

"Sorry…" She shrugged, suddenly being interrupted by Prussia who was dressed as a black devil, with horns, a plastic pitchfork, along with a little yellow bird propped on his shoulder.

"Hey, there you are! Geez, how long does it take for a girl to get ready?" Prussia laughed.

"I don't normally wear dresses, so there were some complications." She answered in a bland tone.

"Well now that you're down here, why are you hiding? Take that cloak off!" He commanded.

"Fine, whatever." Kimi sighed before flinging the black silk cloak in Prussia's face.

Germany's jaw slightly dropped as he gazed, her much more assertive posture giving off a confident vibe. Now not only did her bright red lips show, but also her eyes darkened by thick black eye liner that made them look heavy and mysterious were visible; along with the high neck dress that covered her bust and connected to a spiked choker necklace with a red flap shaped like a bat wing that spread out from the back, a red black laced corset and the black and red flared short skirt of the dress showed off her hourglass shape; black leather knee length high heeled boots made her legs look even longer than usual, the fishnet tights giving that slimming fit while a spiked anklet was around both of her ankles; the final touch that topped off the gothic feel, were her long fingerless fishnet gloves with a pair of spiked bracelets strapped to her wrists.

"West, your face is turning pink!" Prussia smirked.

"Germany…?" Kimi said to him concernedly. He was speechless.

"WEST, WAKE UP!" Prussia shouted, smacking the astonished German on the side of his head.

"OW! What the hell?" Germany winced.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" He laughed hysterically, "It was frozen!"

"Stop it, Prussia. Shouldn't you be off doing something else?" She retorted, rushing over to Germany's side.

"Fine, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Prussia huffed, "Have fun little bruder!" He chuckled before turning around, and walking off to socialize with some of the other countries.

"So Germany, what do you think?" She asked him, her tone tinged by self-consciousness.

"You look wonderful! I've never seen you like this." He complimented, still a bit breathless from her appearance.

"I'm glad you think so, and I'm happy that we're here dressed as a couple." She smiled, exposing the fake fangs attached to her top canine teeth.

"M-me too." He stuttered, his face burning with red when Kimi gave him a big hug.

"Great choice on your costume by the way, the traditional vampire is always a great option!" She giggled while looking up at him.

"Danke…" Germany replied with a small grin, also showing the fake fangs he had over his canines.

"Don't you two make a lovely pair." Austria commented, dressed as a doctor with red horns sticking up from his hair.

"Aren't they just adorable together~?" Hungary mused beside him, dressed up in a red nurse dress and matching hat with a black bat on it and black horns.

"I'm pleased to see that you and Austria are also dressed as a couple this evening as well." Kimi nodded to Hungary, Austria blushing a bit when Hungary hugged his arm closer to her.

"I wonder if there'll be any good party games going on." Hungary said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but aren't they always just Truth or Dare, or Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Kimi shrugged, "Why can't there ever just be a game of 'What If…'?"

"THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA!" America suddenly boomed heroically, the crescendo making Kimi jolt a bit.

"America, don't shout so loudly! You're giving Kimi a seizure!" Germany scolded at the dirty blonde Super Man who was laughing confidently.

"I'm fine. Anyways, what's your idea?" She asked to America after she regained her mind.

"Well I'm glad you asked!" He responded proudly, "It's time to add new options to Truth or Dare, and since couples and singles are attending this party, it should be perfect!"

"Okay, so what are the new options?" She questioned skeptically.

"C'mon over to the group, I'll explain it there!" He replied, gesturing over to the circle formed in the calmer part of the room.

"What do you think, Germany? Should we stay out of this one, or should we play just for entertainment?" Kimi asked, looking up at Germany straight in the eye to get an answer.

"Oh no, you two _are _going to play the game." America beamed, Hungary assisting him in dragging Kimi and a protesting Germany back to the circle.

"Now that everyone's here for the game, it's time I announce the new rules!" He announced, letting go of Germany's shoulder while Hungary let go of Kimi's wrist.

"Wait, what the hell? What do you mean 'new rules'?" England exclaimed.

"Here's how things are gonna work," He stated, completely ignoring England, "The new options are Command, Double Dare, Promise, and Kiss. If you choose Command, you will be assigned to do something, no protests! If you choose Kiss, you have to kiss a certain person _on the lips_. Choose Double Dare, and prepare to do something you'll never forget. If you choose Promise, you have to make a promise to someone." He concluded, "Now let's get this game started!"

"Prussia, you go first since the party was your idea." Spain mused.

"Ja, and it was awesome!" Prussia smirked, before quickly scanning the circle of guests to pick the person. "Germany, choose one!" He called.

"Fine, Truth." Germany replied blandly.

"Alright then, answer this…does your girlfriend know about your dirty little secret?" Prussia asked in a smug tone, causing Germany's face to glow red.

In response, Germany brought himself to nod slowly, everyone except Kimi beginning to snicker and giggle.

"And how do you feel about Germany's little fetish, Kimi?" Prussia questioned in amusement.

"I don't care, it's not unnatural for men to like that sort of thing." She answered dismissively.

"W-wait, seriously?" He stuttered in surprise.

"Yeah, plenty of the guys I hung out with in the past read that kind of stuff." She shrugged.

"Damn, you must one passive girlfriend to not be bothered by that." America said humorously.

"I guess. I've just always lived by the 'everyone likes what they like' opinion." Kimi added.

"Okay West, it's your turn." Prussia grumbled in disappointment.

"Italy, choose an option." He said quickly, the tone of his voice evident that he wanted to get it out of the way.

"I choose Dare~!" Italy answered cheerfully.

"Alright, I dare you to not bother me for the rest of the night." He declared.

"I see~!" Italy grinned widely.

"What?" Germany questioned.

"You want some quality time with your girlfriend, right~?" He mused.

"That would be one reason…" Germany sighed, but couldn't help but grin a little when Kimi started leaning on his shoulder. "Your turn, Italy."

"Okay~! Kimi; Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Command, Promise, or Kiss?"

Kimi thought momentarily, weighing her options carefully before looking at him.

"Choose for me." She replied.

"Let's see…give Germany a kiss~!" Italy cheered, making Germany's face light up with red again.

"I'm the one who let you choose…" She shrugged, fighting back the blush with a nonchalant attitude.

"Are you sure that this is okay with you?" Germany asked nervously. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'm thinking optimistically about this, at least we don't have to beat around the bush anymore." She grinned, turned so that she was now facing him. "China," Kimi called to the young man dressed like Hello Kitty.

"Yes, aru?" He responded.

"Do you by any chance have a couple Chinese fans on ya?" Kimi asked.

"Of course I do, aru." China answered, pulling out two closed wooden fans from his Hello Kitty backpack.

"Can I borrow them for a sec?" She requested politely.

"Sure, what for, aru?" He asked while handing her the fans.

"You'll see."

Almost in the blink of an eye, Kimi flared open the fans and used them to hide both sides of her and Germany's face just before their lips met. Most of the guests in the circle cooed, some taking pictures with their phones, and some whining at the fact that Kimi hade put up the makeshift censors. Germany was in shock, but kissed back as his eyes fluttered shut. During this, she didn't dare close her eyes until their lips departed.

"Thanks China, you can have your fans back." Kimi smiled after closing the fans and handing them back to him.

"You're welcome, aru." China nodded.

"You rat, you blocked the good bit!" France whined.

"Yeah, bite me." Kimi shot back.

"Merde, you've got quite a temper." He retorted.

"Try holding back years of anger, and see how well your attitude holds up after that long." She said with a cold glare, calming down once Germany put his arm over her shoulder protectively.

The party seemed to pass at an interminable rate, Kimi and Germany managing to pass the time by 'dancing' during the couples part on the dance floor. While slow romantic music played from the DJ, the two simply stepped back and forth to the rhythm; his hand around her waist, the other holding hers, her other hand placed securely on his shoulder.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier, I shouldn't have snapped like that." She sighed.

"You don't have to apologize, France was just being a dummkopf like usual." Germany grumbled.

"I guess," Kimi smirked, "At least the feeling of dislike is mutual between us, now I can kick that guy's ass any time he makes a remark to me without feeling sorry about it."

"You always manage to look on the bright side, don't you?" Germany chuckled.

"I always liked being optimistic." She mused, before letting herself relax and rest her head on his chest.

While they lightly swayed, Kimi could hear Germany's every heart beat loud and clear, not too fast or too slow.

'_Speaking of France, I believe it's time for baking again…I might just have to give him one of my homemade special cookies that I cooked up for the last guy I was pissed at.' _She thought with a grin creeping in her lips along with a tiny giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome, this chapter went pretty well. And thanks to you readers for hanging around to read this story! And a special thanks to XXXWriterFromTheHeartXXX for givin' me your opinion~! To the rest of you readers, I hope to hear what you all think so far, I'll be sure to update soon!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Heads up, folks! This one's gonna be a little twisted…not in the "OMG this is creepy" twisted though. You'll see. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

><p>"Kimi! Kimi, help!" Pleaded Italy's voice through Kimi's cell phone, the loud noise making Kimi wince when the pitch rung her ear.<p>

"Calm down, Italy. Now tell me, what's the matter?" She consoled.

"Germany and I have been captured by the Allies, they used me as a decoy to get Germany, now we're trapped in England's basement!" Italy frantically explained, his heavy Italian accent making it difficult for Kimi to understand.

"Um, okay…I'll be right over, stay strong." Kimi replied, before hanging up.

Quickly registering what she had just heard, Kimi walked back to her bedroom to grab the red and grey crowbar that she had hidden under her bed, and went to grab the emergency machete from the living room closet. Grabbing her iPod and keys on the way out the door, Kimi couldn't help but grin at the plan she had been building up in the back of her mind.

'_It's time to hold back on remorse, 'cause I already know that someone's going to get hurt.' _She thought as the engine of her car roared in activation, before quickly glancing at the crowbar and machete set in the front passenger seat. _'Whatever, I'm willing to do what I can to rescue my friends…' _Her grin suddenly widened when she removed a neatly wrapped pack of Madeleine cookies with chocolate painted on the ends from her pocket. _'I needed to drop-off this little gift anyway.'_

After making sure that she had all of the equipment gathered, Kimi plugged her iPod to the car stereo and started playing **Murmaider **by **Dethklok **before driving away. Her conscience paying attention to the time on the car clock, mainly because the afternoon was ending as the sun started sinking, meaning she had to hurry before something really bad went down.

_There are no fingerprints  
>Deep under water<br>Nothing to tie one to a crime  
>And if you seek vengeance<br>All you need are instruments of pain_

You need your

Knives? Check.  
>Rope? Check.<br>Dagger? Check.  
>Chains? Check.<br>Locks? Check.  
>Laser Beams? Check.<br>Acid? Check.  
>Body Bag? Check.<p>

Murmaider [x16]

But beware  
>For when you quench your blood thirst<br>Others will seek their vengeance on you  
>And they won't rest<br>Until you're dead

They'll have their:

Shiv? Check.  
>Pipe? Check.<br>Hammer? Check.  
>Axe? Check.<br>Subject? Check.  
>Location? Check.<br>Desire? Check.  
>Vengeance? Check.<p>

Hold your breath, swim and strain  
>The smell of death, can't escape<br>Blood will cloud and drift away  
>Attract the murders of Murmaids<br>It's so cold they all know

What you've done, you can't run  
>Vengeance is the law for thee<br>A thousand leagues below the sea  
>You've been tracked, you've been seen<br>Murdering the next kin  
>Ate their hearts drank their blood<p>

Washed your fins in blackened mud  
>Now you swim try to hide<br>Heart beats faster from inside  
>Thought it was a big charade<br>Your life was ended by Murmaids.

Murmaider [x16]

_Swords? Check.  
>Saws? Check.<br>Clubs? Check.  
>Claws? Check.<br>Hatred? Check.  
>Anger? Check.<br>Mermaid? Check.  
>Murder? Check.<em>

MURDER! MURDER! MURMAID MURDER!

**Break.**

Setting down the small bag of Madeleines on the doorstep along with a tiny note, Kimi rung the doorbell and ducked behind nearby bushes. Crouching closely to the surrounding shrubs, she watched quietly as France answered the door and noticed the treats.

"Honhonhon~! A little gift from an admirer for moi~?" France chuckled in his usual suave tone.

As soon as France gingerly picked up the cookies and closed the door, Kimi allowed herself to lightly chuckle fiendishly before sneaking off to find a way inside England's Victorian house. Eventually she managed to find an open window behind the perimeter, backing up against the brick wall and listening in for any signs of the Allies or her friends. Not a peep of noise, the coast was clear. After looking in through the window to make sure that there really wasn't anyone there, Kimi crawled through the entrance while keeping nimble on her feet to not create any noise from her combat boots. But right when she managed to slither into the open corridor, Kimi ducked into a dark nearby room when footsteps echoed closer to her location.

From behind the door in the pitch-black room, she could hear not one, but two people walking across the hall as they passed the door.

"Keep moving, kraut." England's voice commanded, followed by the small rattling of a gun.

'_Kraut? I guess he must be addressing Germany to call him by that term.' _Kimi thought, furrowing her small eyebrows while her eyes adjusted.

Once they were a couple feet away from her hiding place, she poked her head through the doorway as she watched them turn a corner of the hallway. Hearing the slam of a wooden door echoing through the halls, Kimi took the opportunity to follow their footsteps to the area. Cautiously scaling the walls to where an old staircase was located, Kimi listened carefully for any unusual noises from what seemed like the cellar. Minutes seemed like hours as she continued observing, Kimi practically fighting back the urge to burst inside the room until the door creaked below the steps. Remaining hidden under the shadows, England casually walked right passed her; giving Kimi a chance to sneak down to the cellar.

Managing to make it down the stairs without any loud noises, she reached for the door handle and tugged. Unable to open it, Kimi removed her crowbar from the strap that held it to her back, and began prying with the straight end wedged through the doors lining. Finally after a bit of effort, the door gave way and granted her access.

"Germany, Italy?" She called into the darkness while entering, "Are you guys down here?"

"Kimi, is that you?" Germany's voice responded, his tone a little shaken with pain.

"Yeah, where are you?" Kimi called again, using the light of her iPod as a makeshift flashlight.

"Over here." He answered, giving Kimi enough time to calculate where his location was.

The light then glowed to reveal a small trail of blood on the stone floor, one that led to Germany who had his hands bound behind his back and his ankles tied together as well to prevent him from escaping. His blue uniform was ripped and tattered, mostly his face covered in bruises and cuts that still bled from "interrogation."

"Germany, are you okay?" She gasped, using her machete to cut the ropes.

"Ja, I'm fine." He answered, cringing a bit as he got up from the ground.

"Are you sure?" Kimi asked while helping him up.

"Ja. But I don't know where they took Italy..." Germany explained.

"Well, well, it looks like the damsel came to save her knight." England chuckled wickedly from the door.

"Yeah, and I'm leaving out of this place with him _and _his steed." Kimi shot back, handing Germany the crowbar for defense while she wielded the machete.

"We've already released the whiney git, all we needed was him as a decoy to catch Germany, I never thought that I'd catch you here too." England grinned.

"Well tough luck, because I'm getting out of here _with _my boyfriend." She glared, pointing the machete tip at his throat while making herself the barrier between England and Germany.

"You wouldn't dare…" England gulped.

"Please don't make me." Kimi responded, the threatening look in her eye slightly frightening him as she started prodding the blade to his skin.

"Bloody hell, I didn't think you could be so merciless." England frowned.

"Trust me, right now I'm showing mercy. If I was being merciless, I would've killed you on the spot just for opening your mouth." She explained with a flat tone. "Now if you'd be so kind, I'd prefer that my partner and I leave now."

Without hesitation, England moved aside away from the door and allowed them to exit. As they left the house, Italy and Japan had greeted them outside.

"Germany, Kimi~! You're okay~!" Italy cheered, practically jumping onto both of them.

"Glad to see that you're okay too, Italy. Please be careful, Germany's hurt." Kimi implored.

"Nien, I'm fine. It's only a couple cuts here and there." Germany assured.

"Mr. Germany, we need to leave and patch up those wounds before they get infected." Japan insisted before taking out a first-aid kit.

"Right, we should go before England spills the beans to the others of our prison escape." She nodded, removing her car keys and leading them to the vehicle. "Japan, Italy, think one of you can drive?" Kimi asked to them.

"Ve~! I wanna drive~!" Italy cheered while gesticulating excitement.

"Kimi, are you sure that is such a good idea?" Japan questioned concernedly.

"Yeah, it's fine." Kimi reassured as she handed the keys to the hyper Italian.

Without any more arguments or reconsideration, Kimi assisted Germany into the back passenger seats as Italy started the car, Japan becoming even more nervous and turning pale while tightening his grip on the car ceiling safety handle. After buckling up for the wild ride, Kimi sat quietly next to Germany and began staring out the window as the car started speeding off. During the trip to who-knows-where, Kimi's ears began to feel like they were boiling, goosebumps rising from her skin as she had a sinking feeling that someone was watching her. Without turning her head, Kimi forced her eyes to shift over to where Germany was sitting. Though Kimi's vision was blurred, she could see Germany gazing at her, apparently unaware that her brown eyes were locked on his ice blue ones.

Eventually Kimi stopped staring back at Germany to look back out the window, Germany dozing off until the car pulled up to the apartment building.

"What are we doing here?" Germany asked to Italy as he started to wake up.

"Japan and I decided that you two should have some alone time~!" Italy answered with his usual smile.

"Are you two taking the bus home, or do you guys want to borrow my car?" Kimi asked in a sleepy tone while rubbing the sand from her eyes.

"P-p-please…d-don't let Italy d-drive again." Japan silently pleaded, shaking in his seat with an ill look etched on his face.

"Alright, hand me the keys and you guys can catch a bus." Kimi yawned.

"A-arigato…" Japan quivered, slowly and unsteadily unbuckling his seatbelt, almost falling straight to the cold ground after getting out of the car.

Chuckling sympathetically at Japan's frightened state, Italy gladly returned the keys to Kimi and hopped out of the driver's seat to help Japan to the bus stop nearby. After they left, Kimi unlocked the front door of her apartment and invited Germany inside. While he sat down on the couch, Kimi began cleaning and patching up the wounds on his muscular arms and torso. Once she had made sure that the cuts had been properly bandaged, Germany put his now slightly ripped black wife beater tank top back on before settling down next to Kimi with his arm protectively around her as they watched TV.

"Hey Germany," Kimi suddenly said to him, quickly catching his attention. "Why were you staring at me on the ride home?" She asked.

Germany's shoulders began to tense up, Kimi could even _feel _the blood rushing to his face and could _hear _his heart rate quicken when she asked the question. She didn't have to look at him to know he was blushing madly; his uneasy shifting was a clue that Germany was trying to hide something.

"I-I was thinking of a way to say thank you for coming to rescue me…" He finally answered, but she still knew that he wasn't being fully truthful.

"Okay…you could've just said thank you, you don't have to think of a way to say it." She chuckled, "What was the _real _reason you were staring at me?" She questioned again, this time looking him straight in the eye.

"W-well…I…" He stammered, his eyes constantly shifting to avoid her stare.

"Need a beer?" She quickly offered, figuring that a drink would help him relax a little.

Unable to speak much, Germany nodded in response and Kimi scurried to the kitchen. Retrieving a soda and a beer from the fridge, she used a bottle opener to pop the cap off the bottle before handing it to Germany. As he took a few swigs of the alcohol, Kimi opened her can of soda and sipped the fizzy contents until Germany looked back at her.

"Okay, I'll say it…" He sighed deeply, slicking back the strands of hair that fell in his face. "When you told me about your observation on Taurus behavior, I did some research…and I noticed a part where Taurus don't normally like to show or talk about their feelings…"

Kimi tilted her head in curiosity on what he was driving at, but reassured him that she was listening entirely.

"It's just that…on the way home you looked a little down, and I was trying to figure out what was wrong…"

"That's nice of you to be concerned, but there wasn't really anything wrong. I was more worried about you, you're the one covered in cuts and bruises."

Germany started feeling pink rush to his face, retreating from the current topic since he feared he might've said the wrong thing.

"W-well even so, I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to…"

"Thanks man, and I'll be here for you too if things get stressful." Kimi grinned warmly at him, his heart melting at her soft smile. "One thing though…what did you mean by, research?" She asked him in an innocent tone.

"Well…Ancient Rome has been bothering me for the past week now with lectures about Taurus, also telling me stories about Taurus history and about the goddess Venus." Germany explained; his tone slightly annoyed at the mention of Rome.

"If anyone knows zodiac signs the best, who else but Rome." Kimi chuckled. "Is there any reason you were, 'researching'?"

"N-no particular reason…I just thought it would help if I knew more about the patterns you've mentioned to me." He answered quickly, his face blushing bright red as he turned his head away.

"Okay, that's all I need to know." She shrugged, before reclining in the comfort of the couch and his arm over her shoulder.

As they resumed to watch TV and enjoying their beverages, Germany slightly smiled at Kimi's innocence during their conversation; to his relief, her nonchalant behavior wasn't a façade.

* * *

><p><strong>Darn it, I wasn't able to make it to 3,000 words on this chapter. Eh, whatever. A bit of a heads up though, next chapter might take longer to type up since finals are coming up. And as you all can imagine, my brain will probably be too fried to type due to focus…maybe, the finals I have for my classes seem simple enough, other than Physics…lord I suck at that class. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading~! Bye-bye for now!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to another chapter of Surviving Hetalia, everyone~! This one's gonna be another party chapter, I know…again with the effing party scene…sorry, but it's kind of a setting I like to use for funny stuff or eventful $h!t to happen, you know what I mean. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one, and I hope it makes you all smile~!**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky over Spain's beautiful home, not a single breeze of wind or cloud in the light blue scenery. It was about 11 o' clock, right on cue as the party started and when the sun began scorching; perfect weather for a pool party. As Kimi walked up the stone pathway to the house, she unrolled the sleeves of her baggy sweatshirt while gripping the thick strap of her backpack and keeping a firm grasp on the handle of her black parasol as she arrived.<p>

"Hola, senorita~!" A man with brown hair, green eyes, and slightly tanned skin greeted her cheerfully. "I'm so glad you could make it to the fiesta, just on time too~!" He chuckled, waving at her from the front of his home.

"Hello, you must be Spain. My name's Kimi, Romano has told me about you before." Kimi greeted back politely once she arrived on the porch, and held a hand out to him.

"Charmed to meet you, Kimi~!" He nodded, accepting her hand and shaking it.

"Like wise." She grinned.

"Please, please come in!" Spain cheered, Kimi obediently following him inside the home after closing her umbrella.

Inside Spain's home was completely decked out in bright decorations, especially outside in the backyard where the pool was still and the grass was clean. Kimi then followed Spain to the guest rooms to set down her baggage, opening one of the doors to a room in the hallway.

"This'll be your room for the night, senorita." He grinned while holding the door open for Kimi, "Feel free to make yourself at home~"

"Okay, thanks Spain." She smiled back.

"De nada!" He replied before leaving.

Kimi closed the door and locked it, calmly walking to the window to look whether people are arriving soon. Without needing to squint her eyes from the sunlight, she could already see cars pulling up to the front of the house, spotting people from the glass window contently. From below, Kimi could've sworn that she saw one of the guests look up at her, but quickly shrugged and closed the curtains. Setting down her backpack and umbrella, Kimi made a dash down the hall to greet the others downstairs.

"OMG, hey Kimi!" Poland greeted from the entrance.

"Hi!" She greeted back to the Polish man.

"Like, omigosh, I can't believe you haven't changed into your swimsuit yet!" Poland beamed, "I'm going to change into mine, so you should change too!"

"Alright, I was gonna wait, but okay." Kimi shrugged, before following Poland upstairs and went back to her guest room.

After quickly putting on her black halter bikini top and matching short swim skirt, Kimi stashed away the black T-shirt, grey shorts and underwear away in her backpack. Slipping on her black sandals, and grabbing her umbrella, Kimi casually made her way to the door. When she opened the door, a chill ran straight up her spine in surprise when she saw Germany standing right outside the door; his face turning red like he had been sun burnt when he saw her swimsuit.

"Oh, hey Germany." She greeted, chuckling to relieve her shock.

"Um…hey…" He greeted back, his tone still shaky from surprise.

"I guess we're sharing this room together, huh?" She asked coolly, making Germany's face turn into a shade of crimson before he nodded slowly in response. "Fine by me." Kimi shrugged, "I'm heading out to the pool, I'll meet you there."

"J-ja, I'll be down momentarily." He muttered, entering the room once Kimi brushed past him.

Back downstairs; Kimi could hear the laughter, chatting, and bickering of the guests from the stairwell. She reappeared in the main entrance to see Canada, who soon noticed her presence; he gladly smiled and waved to her.

"Hey, Canada! How have you been?" She greeted back.

"I've been fine, thanks." He answered, his voice quiet as usual.

"Great, I'm glad." Kimi smiled.

"So, how are things going with Germany?" Canada asked.

"Going steady, no turbulence, so far it's been very productive getting out from the platonic stage." She explained, slightly puzzling Canada. "Basically, things have been going just fine." She redefined, chuckling a little in embarrassment as her ears started ringing.

"Hey there you are, Canada!" A man's voice called from the open doorway that led to Spain's backyard. "C'mon, let's go get ice cream!"

The man who had his muscular arm over Canada's shoulder had tanned skin with stubble lining his jaw, dark brown hair that was put back into a ponytail full of dreadlocks, dark brown eyes, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers printed on it, tan board shorts and brown sandals.

"Who's this little lady?" The man greeted with a wide grin.

"Hello, my name's Kimi." She greeted, holding back on feeling shy in such a cheerful atmosphere.

"Great to meet ya, Kimi! I'm Cuba, a friend of Canada's." Cuba greeted back.

"Great to meet you, too!" She smiled.

"We were just heading back outside to grab some ice cream, wanna join us?" Cuba offered.

"Sure thing~" Kimi cheered, clapping her hands together to express her joy.

Following them out to the patio, Kimi opened up her parasol once more to shade herself from the sun's bright rays.

"Say, Kimi?" Canada said to her, quickly receiving her attention. "May I ask why you have an umbrella out even though it's not raining?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh, it's because the sun and I don't mix very well. I tend to overheat when I come in contact of the rays for too long, and I have delicate skin can easily burn." She explained.

"Why don't you just use sunscreen?" Cuba suggested, his arms behind his head as they basked in the warm light.

"I can't, I'm allergic." She answered.

"Seriously?" Cuba exclaimed.

"Yep, if I even get a smudge of it on me, I'll break out in hives. I think the only thing I like about the sun is that it helps plant life grow, and the fact that it doesn't worsen my eczema." Kimi added.

Right as the three were about to make their way to the refreshments table, a giant splash of water came crashing down onto Canada and Cuba's head, Kimi's umbrella blocking a single drop from touching her skin.

"What the-?" Cuba growled in frustration, looking up to the balcony to find Spain and Prussia laughing up a storm.

"M-maple, that's cold!" Canada whimpered.

"You okay, Canada?" Kimi asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Those two are such hosers." He answered. "I guess I'll have to go calm Cuba down."

"Kay, I'm just gonna go find a place to sit down." She chuckled, and found a spot at the edge of the pool to wade her feet in.

"Yo, Kimi! What's up with the umbrella?" America laughed as he took a seat next to her.

"I don't do well in the sun, so I figured that I should bring some shade along with me." Kimi answered, not looking up from the water as she gently kicked her feet.

"You look so gloomy like that. C'mon, loosen up a little!" He pressed.

"Well, I'm just relaxed for now. I don't think I can be loose until something humorous happens to make me laugh, and not just chuckle or giggle." She added, before turning her head to face America. He had disappeared somewhere.

'_America suddenly running off somewhere…this can't be good.' _Her conscience warned, signaling for Kimi to sneak off and take shelter in the nearby pool shed while no one was watching.

Inside the dark shed, Kimi managed to make out silhouettes of objects by using the light shining through the small windows on the walls. Closing her umbrella and putting it against the wall, Kimi used her hands to sense what she couldn't see, eventually grabbing a solid plastic item. In the strained sunlight shining through the space, the item was revealed to be a light blue super soaker water gun. Realizing that the toy was completely empty, Kimi snuck back out with her umbrella to shade her from the sun, and casually grabbed a couple water bottles from the cooler. Suddenly when she continued scanning to make sure no one was watching, Kimi's umbrella was slightly forced back by something.

"Oops, sorry!" She squeaked, recoiling back on impulse to get a better view of the obstacle.

"U-uh, pardon me…" A familiar voice stuttered above her.

Quickly recognizing the accented voice, Kimi glanced up from under the shade to see Germany in his swim trunks, semi-healed wounds on his arms and chest, and staring down blushing as their eyes met.

"Hey Germany, I see those cuts are healing up nicely." She grinned innocently, keeping her umbrella steady and ignoring the slight burning sensation on her skin from the freezing water bottles.

"What are you doing under that umbrella?" He questioned, his voice gone from nervous to curious.

"Oh this? Well, the sun and I don't mix, let's put it at that." She explained briefly, "Would you like some water?" She asked, handing him one of the bottles that was wrapped in her arm.

Nodding in response, Germany accepted the plastic bottle. Without another word, Kimi cocked her head to the direction of her hiding place, gesturing Germany to follow her. Just by looking at the shed, Germany felt blood color his face crimson from a "certain thought" that popped into his mind. Stiffly walking into the dark shed, Kimi closed the door silently behind him. Turning around to face her, Kimi handed him a super soaker that she had recently filled up with some of the water bottles.

"Kimi, what are we doing in here?" He asked, taking the water gun in his hands and sighing a in both relief and a little bit of disappointment.

"Something's not right, I've got a bad feeling that a water fight's gonna break out soon…" She answered while filling up her super soaker. "It's probably just paranoia, but I can't help but think America's up to something due to his absence; especially since Prussia, and some of the noisier guys are gone, too."

"Is that the only reason you are hiding in Spain's pool shed?" Germany questioned.

"Not really, I'm mostly hiding from the perverts and I'm tired of carrying my umbrella around." Kimi shrugged, "Alright, I'm going to keep watch through the window; can you please make sure no one gets in?"

"Ja." He replied before setting down his water, and taking a seat against some boxes while facing the door. "I still don't think that there's going to be a…"

"WATER FIGHT!" America and Prussia's voices boomed from outside, the sound of gushing water and screaming erupting.

"Thought this was gonna happen." Kimi mumbled, poking the muzzle of the out of the small window, creating a small turret to fire at the scattering guests.

While outside was total war, Germany and Kimi sniped from inside the shed at occasional countries that were at a close range. Whenever one of the guests caught in the crossfire got hit by one of them, Kimi and Germany would chuckle quietly as the soaked individual looked around completely dazed and confused. Eventually Kimi managed to spray the glasses off of America's face during the chaos, making sure to soak France and Prussia thoroughly just to mess with them. When the water war was finally over and everyone's weapons had been emptied, Kimi and Germany stepped out from the shed; greeted by shocked expressions at their appearance.

"So it was you two!" Prussia shouted, his frustration only making Kimi scoff.

"Yeah, so what if it was?" She retorted with a smirk, aiming her still loaded water blaster to the Prussian's face, her black parasol in her other hand.

"I knew there was something sinister under that innocent demeanor!" France exclaimed dramatically, "Look what you did to my gorgeous hair!" He whined.

Germany sighed and covered his forehead with his hand, Kimi just snickering under the umbrella's shade with the water gun still in clutched in her grip.

"Whatever, it'll dry." Kimi said dismissively as she drained the remaining water into the grass. "I'm just going to get some ice cream now." She cheered, before excusing herself to the refreshment table for a treat.

**Break.**

"So, Germany…" France mused, "Have you and your girlfriend, you know…had any quality time together yet~?" He winked.

"Nein, we haven't even spoken of it." Germany answered, "I know that someone's been badgering me to become intimate with her for a while."

"Oh, and who would that be?" France questioned.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, it was probably just a dream anyway, it had to be."

"Well then, what has that person been telling you?"

"They've been teaching me more about how to win a Taurus woman's heart, mainly telling me how to send the message more clearly to Kimi."

"Ohonhon~! Sounds like you're learning to finally charm your woman~!"

"Right, but they also told me that Taurus women show sex appeal in a very subtle way. I wonder…"

While Germany rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he glanced over to see Kimi sitting on a lounge chair under the shaded protection of a much larger golf umbrella while enjoying a cherry Popsicle. Germany watched as she licked the frozen treat all the way up to the tip, a boiling blush already creeping up his neck. As a thin stream of blood leaked out of his nose, his face was now turning a beet red as Kimi slid her lips over practically the entire Popsicle before slowly taking it out of her mouth; a string of saliva still connected between the Popsicle tip and her lower lip. Right when she began sucking the tip of its bright red cherry juice coloring to a plain snow white, Germany became a fountain of rushing blood while his hands covered his nose.

"Holy crap, what on earth!" Kimi exclaimed, jumping up from the chair and rushing to grab a handful of napkins from the table. "Germany, are you alright?" She asked him with an alarmed tone.

Germany slightly nodded while he snatched up the napkins and covered his still gushing nostrils; his face still a bright shade of red as beads of sweat tricked down his forehead and hairline, eyes wide in shock as he looked up at her.

"Here, I'll go and get a washcloth to clean that blood off of you." She assured, before scampering off back inside. "Spain! Can I borrow a rag, please?" Kimi requested frantically to Spain as he was bringing out more beer from his kitchen.

"Si, senorita." He replied, "But whatever for, what's the rush?"

"There was a bit of a blood spill, so I thought it would be best to get it cleaned up immediately." She answered while grabbing a rag and soaking it in water. "Thanks, Spain!" Kimi quickly said as she scurried back outside.

After assisting the bleeding and slightly paralyzed German to the lounge chair under some shade, Kimi began gingerly erasing the blood off of Germany's body, unintentionally causing him to have another waterfall of blood gush out of his nose and ruining the napkins. Feverishly like a worker ant, Kimi rushed from the table with napkins and water bottles to apply moisture to the rag; Germany's blood fountain finally stopping once he realized what was happening, to her relief it meant that she could properly clean him up.

"Dude, Germany, what the hell happened?" America laughed, England staring in total astonishment at the bloody mess.

"Germany got a nose bleed, but it was probably from a natural cause, I'm sure." Kimi responded dismissively, "It's probably the heat, sometimes when inside the nostrils get too dry they crack; causing a bloody nose, a simple sinus reaction to the hot weather."

"Ohonhon~! On the contrary mon cherie, I believe it was due to anything, _but _natural causes." France interjected, raising his eyebrows playfully at both of them; Germany sending a death glare to France as if telling him to shut up.

"What? What's wrong?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

"N-nothing, I'm okay." Germany stuttered.

"Oh thank the lord, I was getting worried since you lost so much blood." She sighed with relief before tossing the wet cloth to the side. "Would you like some water?" Kimi asked, handing him a freshly opened bottle.

"Nein, I'm fine…just a little light-headed." He sighed, slicking back the strands of hair that clung to his forehead.

"Just lie down for a while, I'll be right here with you." She reassured while giving him a smile.

He smiled back at her, their eyes locking until his slowly closed. As Germany began drifting off to sleep on the lounge chair with the sun blocked by the large umbrella, Kimi let out a small yawn before stealthily stretching herself over Germany so she sat gently on his stomach and cuddled against his chest with her arms around his neck. Even though she could hear the clicks of phones taking pictures and the giggling and cooing of the other guests around them, Kimi let herself lightly sleep along with Germany. That is, until he woke up to the sound of Prussia's laughing, Germany's face shot with bright red to see Kimi lying on top of him.

"Looks like little West had a nice nap!" Prussia teased with a smirk.

"Shut up." Kimi grumbled, throwing a water bottle and hitting Prussia right between the eyes.

"Shiesse, someone's grumpy from being woken up." He retorted as he rubbed the bridge of his nose to ease the pain.

Too groggy to even speak, Kimi simply flipped her middle finger at him before burying her face back into Germany's chest as he held her close with his arms around her.

**End of part 1…**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter, folks. Now that finals are over, my brain isn't fried! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, expect more later, and thanks for reading~<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Second part of the previous chapter comin' your way! Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>When the sun began to set into the horizon of Spain's home, the party moved into the house where the festivities continued. While all the guests were downstairs in Spain's living room, kitchen or wherever, Kimi snuck off back up to her and Germany's guest room to simply shower and change back into her casual attire. She then returned to the much calmer living room where the Axis and Allies were socializing.<p>

"Uh, Kimi…" Germany said to her.

"Yes?" Kimi responded while ruffling her hair to spike it up in back.

"About the nose bleed earlier today, I…I think you should know why it really happened." He started.

"Okay, shoot." She said contently.

Germany bit his lower nervously as he struggled to put the words together in his mind, his ice blue eyes wandering to the side away from Kimi's patient yet anticipating stare. Sensing his anxiety, Kimi wrapped her arms around Germany's neck and brought him into a big hug that startled him at first, but calmed his nerves after merely seconds. Now that his nerves had been steadied and his mind clear, Germany exhaled before clearing his throat.

"Wait, I think I know why…" Kimi interrupted, earning a very shocked stare from Germany as he stood stiff in front of her. "I've seen enough anime to know by now…it was the Popsicle wasn't it?" She questioned, looking straight into his widened eyes.

Germany averted his gaze and nodded in response, feeling embarrassed for thinking such a thought towards his girlfriend. Though she didn't like the idea of sexual activity between them, Kimi simply gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Maybe some other time," She winked. "For now, we have a lot of work to do before I'm ready for that sort of thing."

"Ja, of course." He lightly chuckled, putting his arm around her waist and ruffling her hair.

"It's too bad we can't see each other ever day of the week," Kimi sighed with a small frown, "We would have more time to get to know each other."

"Me too." Germany murmured.

"I know that you're almost always busy, which sucks because I always have so much spare time on my hands after classes." She pouted, reaching her arm over his shoulder while looking down glumly at the wooden floors.

"I've been busy with mine too, ever since everyone's bosses have been forcing us to attend school now." Germany sighed.

"Ve~ Germany, Germany!" Italy called, poking his head out from the living room doorway.

"What is it now, Italy?" He replied with an annoyed huff.

"I think I have the solution to you and Kimi's little dilemma~!" Italy proclaimed.

"Alright, what do you suppose we do?" Kimi asked with a small grin.

"Why don't you just transfer over to where Germany, Japan and I go to school?" Italy suggested, Germany looking at him as if he has gone completely insane, Kimi simply shrugging and nodding.

"That could work, what do you think Germany?" She questioned considerately.

"J-ja, it could actually work…are you sure you want to go through with it though?" He asked back.

They stared each other dead in the face, their eyes locking as if their minds were telepathically linked. Germany could see the determination and compassion in her dark eyes, Kimi seeing the care and sincerity in his ice blue ones.

"If it's to better our relationship and bring us closer, than yes." She finally answered, making sure that he could hear the commitment in her tone.

"Fantastico~!" Italy cheered, "We'll help get you enrolled tomorrow!"

"Thank you, I'm very happy!" Kimi smiled, bringing Germany into a tight embrace.

"M-me too." He grinned while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey, dudes!" America called from the doorway, "Wrap up your little moment and get in the Living Room, we've got an epic game of Truth or Dare going on right now!"

"Do we have to?" Kimi giggled while rolling her eyes.

"Hell yeah! France, Prussia and I have especially got some hot dares and truths for the two of you!" America beamed with a smirk and a determined glare in his blue eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked to Germany.

"Fine, fine." He grumbled, turning his attention to America, "But don't go out of line on the dares."

"You got it!" America grinned while giving a thumbs-up sign.

**Break.**

"Prussia, it's your turn!" France called to his friend who was still putting his shirt back on.

"Awesome!" Prussia cheered, "Hey West, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Germany answered blandly.

"Shiesse, why are you and your girlfriend so lame? Both of you always go for truth! Take a chance for once!" Prussia scolded, "You _and _your girlfriend have to do a dare!"

"Fine." Germany mumbled submissively.

"Alright." Kimi nodded.

"Kesesese~! I dare you and Kimi to see how long you can hold each other's breath, _while _kissing!" Prussia commanded.

"You heard 'em, Germany." Kimi shrugged, giving him a sweet little grin.

"I've got a timer to keep track, are you two ready?" England instructed while putting his finger on the start button.

Germany and Kimi turned to face each other, both of them inhaling deeply to fill their lungs with oxygen. Once they did, they nodded to England as a cue.

"Go!"

England pressed the button and the timer started ticking as their lips connected, the countries watching closely and cheering them on. Germany and Kimi had their eyes closed tightly, Kimi too focused on keeping her lungs and heart relaxed to prevent panic; Germany completely tense from the nerves during their kiss, but indifferent to the lack of air. Eventually after 20 seconds passed, Germany broke away from her lips exhaling and inhaling again, Kimi doing the same but not so desperately afterwards.

"Good game, Germany. Well done." She grinned, clapping her hands lightly.

"Danke, you did very good." He responded, still quietly panting to regain his breath.

"So, is it Germany's turn now?" Kimi asked.

"Kesese~ sorry, fraulein, but you still have to do your dare!" Prussia answered with a devilish smirk.

"Okay then, go ahead." She responded.

"I dare you to act as seductive as you can towards Germany until he gets a nosebleed, it should be very challenging for someone like you." He instructed smugly, causing Germany's face to turn bright red.

'_How does one be seductive?' _She then, an idea struck.

"I'll be right back, I need to go get something from my bag." Kimi proclaimed, quickly excusing herself from the circle and running back upstairs.

Inside the room, she unzipped the second pocket of her backpack and dug out a couple bags of candy and lollipops. A dark smirk crept its way on Kimi's small lips as she made her way back down the stairs, turning it into a sweet smile of excitement when she entered into the Living Room.

"What 'cha got there, Kimi?" America questioned.

"Some treats I figured that I'd share." She answered, sitting cross-legged next to Germany and ripping open the bags. "Especially a favorite of mine that always brought a bit of comic relief in a group, one that is very enjoyable and funny to watch others eat."

After emptying the candies into the center of the circle, Kimi picked up a plastic wrapped candy that read, **Extreme Sour Warheads **the wrapper labeled to be black cherry. Tearing open the edged plastic, Kimi popped the hard round candy into her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Warheads, huh?" America said thoughtfully, picking up a blue raspberry one from the pile.

"Yep, they're really good~!" Kimi mused as she crunched the candy.

"You said that these were used for mainly funny purposes, right? Well, what's so funny about them?" England questioned skeptically.

"Watch America eat his, and you'll find out why." She grinned widely, as everyone turned their attention to America as he started unwrapping the round blue morsel.

Just after a couple seconds of being in America's mouth, tears welled up in his eyes as his face went tight and drool began leaking from the sides of his lips

"Bloody hell! What on earth is in those things?" England exclaimed.

"They're just candies, Warheads are supposed to be sour." She explained behind her chuckling.

"Geez, these things burn like acid!" America laughed through puckered lips.

"Dude, you should've seen the look on your face!" Prussia laughed hysterically.

While the ruckus was mainly focused on the Warhead candies and countries reactions to them, Kimi sat back blissfully as she enjoyed a bubblegum sucker; Germany only watching her out of the corner of his eye.

'_Alright, he's watching.' _Kimi thought, _'I guess I'll just do what I did with the Popsicle than.'_

While he was still staring indirectly, Kimi stuck out her tongue so that the tip almost touched her chin, slowly tilting her head up so her tongue slid on the surface of the shiny pink lollipop. Repeatedly she kept up the act until Germany broke out into another little nosebleed, sooner or later when Kimi wrapped her tongue around the whole round part of the lollipop and brought it into her mouth, his nose began to gush with blood.

'_Whoops, too much…' _She thought to herself, before running back to the kitchen for napkins.

"Wait a second, you've completed the dare already?" Prussia asked in astonishment.

"Yep, finished." She nodded, kneeling to support Germany while he tried to stop the bleeding. "Sorry about that, Germany." Kimi chuckled in embarrassment.

"I-it's okay, you only did it because it was part of the game…right?" He responded from behind the napkin.

"Yeah, all part of the game." She nodded, handing him another napkin as the other one became stained with red. "Again, I'm really sorry about giving you another nosebleed!"

"It wasn't your fault, why are you apologizing?" He said looking at her.

"Because I did something to make you uncomfortable, I'm worried that you don't like it." Kimi frowned remorsefully.

"Nein, I love it." He said admittedly with his face heating up.

"Okay, then it's a start." She sighed in relief, "So far, we're making good progress."

The two grinned at each other, Germany ruffling Kimi's hair playfully again as she wiped the left over blood from his face with a wet washcloth. After his face was clean of blood, Kimi gave him a small peck on his lips before heading off to somewhere else in the house. Inside the kitchen where barely any people were around, Kimi had taken the bloodied and wadded up napkins and threw them in the trash.

"We haven't talked about each other too much lately, Germany. Tell me about yourself." She suddenly said, taking a seat on the counter across from where Germany was leaning.

"O-oh, um…well, you've already learned so much about me over the time we've been together. Why don't you tell me about you?" He stammered.

"Well, I guess a good start would be that I'm adopted." She began, her voice slightly off in thought.

"Really? Where were you born from?"

"South Korea, never knew my biological parents or my foster parents; just the parents who raised me."

"Do you know anything about your biological family?"

"My mom told me that the woman I was born from was a 15-year-old teen when she gave birth to me, but they never told me about my biological father. Plus, I was given to a foster home since she couldn't care for me. Then I got adopted by my parents that raised me, which was good, because I was severely allergic to the water systems in South Korea and was very ill."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it was bad, but not as bad as some other kids in the world. Things could've been a hell of a lot worse."

"I never knew you were adopted…"

"I hope that doesn't change your perspective on me."

"N-no, it's just that I feel bad that I never knew."

"Ya know, its okay. I'm just happy that I turned out all right."

Germany lightly grinned at her, caressing the side her soft face. Kimi smiled back, hiding her speeding heartbeat.

"I love how you always look on the bright side, its just amazing how you can give a positive outlook on anything no matter what it is." He said.

"Its better to keep on the optimistic side, even when times are down." She chuckled.

Sadly, their moment was interrupted when the sound of a click went off from the other side of the room. Both of them quickly turned their heads to see Hungary and Poland giggling, Kimi snickering along with them as Germany's cheeks were tinted with a rosy pink.

"Oh please, like, continue~ don't mind us!" Poland chimed, the camera on his phone still recording.

Picking Kimi up from the countertop with her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck like a Koala bear, Germany lightly grabber her thighs to make sure she was securely holding onto him before leaving the kitchen. Thankfully, everyone had moved to the dance floor and bar, giving Kimi and Germany some privacy in the now empty living room. While still holding her in his arms, Germany took a seat on the couch; gently stroking the back of Kimi's head, her face buried comfortably in his chest. Germany let himself relax and rested his hands on Kimi's back, the rhythm of her breathing making his eyes heavy.

"Say, what time is it?" Kimi asked, snapping Germany awake and back to reality.

"Uh, its almost 10 'o clock." He responded, quickly rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Man, I _must _be exhausted from the other night…" She yawned, "But that's what I get for staying up till 3 a.m. watching all ten of the **Halloween **movies." She mused, looking up at him with a sleepy expression.

"You shouldn't be wasting energy like that, it isn't good for you." He implored sternly.

"I know, but it was a Friday night, the perfect time to stay up late." Kimi grinned, "It really was a blast, that's for sure."

"You didn't have any nightmares, did you?" He asked.

"Nah, I don't get nightmares anymore. And if I did, I'd kick the nightmare's ass outta my head for good." She answered comically, before breaking away from Germany and getting off of the couch. "You don't mind if I stretch for a second, do you?"

"Nein, not at all." Germany replied from his seat, watching closely as Kimi scouted out for a space.

After cracking both sides of her neck, Kimi took a deep breath, going into a full back bend until she grabbed her ankles and finally flattened her palms on the hard wood floors.

"Mein gott, you're spine!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Relax, I always do this when I stretch." She laughed, before carefully letting her fall onto the floor and stand back up.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, a bit of pressure, but no pain."

"You must be really flexible to stretch like that."

"I guess, but I'm no contortionist."

"How on earth does that _not _break your back?"

"I spent a couple of years building up my back muscles I think, carrying around a heavy backpack seemed to do the trick."

"How heavy?"

"I never really took the time to weigh my backpack, but in my sophomore year in High School it weighed 35 pounds. 27 more pounds than I should've been carrying each day."

"You must've grown pretty strong by doing that…"

"Maybe. I'm not sure, my doctor said it was actually good that I was carrying that much weight around; but my parents were incredibly concerned about me not using my locker to lighten the load."

"Why didn't you use your locker?"

"It made me late to a couple of classes on the first day of freshman year just by trying to pry it open, and trying to put stuff in there."

Time passed by quickly while the two talked happily, exchanging compliments, stories of their past, and building more trust between each other the more their bond grew stronger. Eventually, everyone at the party got tired and went to their guest rooms; Kimi was already sleeping under the comforter sheets of the queen bed, while Germany was still changing in the bathroom as not to "disturb" Kimi. As he stepped out of the bathroom in his black wife beater tank top and boxers with his blonde bangs no longer slicked back, Germany lightly smiled while he stared blissfully at Kimi who slept without a stir. Suddenly her eyes snapped open in reaction to the sheets shifting as Germany climbed into bed; instead of remaining on her back, she rolled onto her side to look at him face-to-face.

"I'm really excited about transferring over to your school, Germany!" Kimi grinned.

"Ja, me too." Germany replied, staring into her dark chocolate eyes as she stared into his bright ice blue ones.

"Well, good night. I'll see you in the morning." She said, before closing her eyes again; clearing her mind, and letting her body go completely limp.

"Gute Nacht, Kimi." He murmured, allowing his eyes to slowly shut, and his own mind to drift.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this wasn't the craziest chapter ever; which is kinda disappointing to me. But whatever, it turned out just fine! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and get excited for some good old-fashioned School Misadventures…at least that's what I'll be focusing on, now that I've got another setting to work with. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, and thank you all for reading!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**After some much needed opinions on my deviantArt journal, I have decided to put some Hetalia Gakuen into this story. This might actually help more with character introductions, events and other stuff. Hopefully no one has a problem with this, cuz I sure don't~! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>'<em>So this is World Academy…a big place, thank the lord Germany gave me a tour of the building yesterday.' <em>

The World Academy was gigantic, giving the more sophisticated and elegant vibe in its structure. Kimi walked along the neatly set cobblestone grounds in her brown loafers, the short hem of the red high-waist plaid skirt fluttering in the light breeze. As she made her way up the stone stairway towards the entrance, Kimi tried tolerating the straps of her heavy backpack pulling on the wide matching suspenders of the uniform; struggling to keep her attention away from the gold buttons of the double-breasted wide waistband of her skirt. When she entered through the large double doors, her stomach fluttered with butterflies at the details and massive size inside of the place. Nervously adjusting her black necktie and reading glasses, Kimi unfolded her schedule from her pocket to indicate her first class.

The corridor was bustling with students, some in groups chatting away and laughing, or just individuals walking amongst themselves to their homerooms. Remembering from what Germany instructed the other day during her registration, Kimi was able to direct herself to her new homeroom easily. Inside the homeroom, she noticed the contrast between her last school's seating arrangements and her new classroom. The desks were all lined in neat rows, yet it was expected due to the academy's more traditional appearance. After conversing with the Professor, Kimi was appointed to a desk in the 3rd middle row; conveniently, her seat was right next to Germany.

In the sunlight reflecting off of Germany's slicked back blonde hair, and bringing a beautiful glimmer to his eyes as he sat down preoccupied with papers, Kimi couldn't help but feel calmer in her currently anxious state. While taking her seat in the desk next to him, she glanced from the blank notebook paper to Germany; noting how handsome he looked in his dark blue blazer, white dress shirt and black tie uniform; holding back a snigger at the blue plaid pants' resemblance to pajama bottoms. Fiddling with the red bow hairclip on the side of her head, Kimi finally allowed herself to doodle away the time left before the bell rang.

"Good morning, class." Greeted the Professor from the front of the class.

"Good morning, Professor." The students greeted back, some of their tones groggy and some perky.

"Today we have a new student joining us," The Professor announced, "Please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself." Right on cue, Kimi got up from her seat and made her way to the front.

Swallowing her nervousness, Kimi calmly looked up to face the class; putting on a warm little grin before speaking in her friendliest tone.

"Hello, my name is Kimi, Nocket. You can call me, Kim for short. I am very happy to meet you all, and I hope we can all get along." She said, fighting off the stutters that attempted to thwart her dialect.

After flashing one last small smile, Kimi returned to her seat as the butterflies finally leaving her stomach. During the lecture, Germany and Kimi would glance at each other, occasionally managing to catch each other staring a couple times while taking notes. Though they couldn't exactly read each other's thoughts, somehow they managed to read one another's vibes when they locked eyes.

'_I really have to wonder what goes on through Germany's mind when he's not focused on the lesson…than again, maybe it's best if I don't know.'_ Kimi thought, a small icy chill shooting up her spine and to her shoulders.

At an attempt to hide the shudders, she instantly scratched the back of her neck. Unfortunately she had forgotten about the sharp tips of her nails that had been growing longer since breaking the habit, the nails scraped the skin a bit too deeply and caused a glowing row of red marks along her neck. When Kimi out a tiny hiss in pain, Germany turned his head and gave her a concerned look. Flashing a reassuring grin towards him, she gently rubbed the scratches to ease the sting.

**A couple hours later…**

_RING!_

"That concludes our lesson for today, class; I will see you tomorrow!" The Professor said as the students gathered their things and left for the door.

While the others had left to go eat lunch and goof off around campus, Kimi waited loyally as Germany finished packing up his stuff. Once they left the room holding each other's hands, Kimi and Germany met up with Italy and Japan in the Cafeteria.

"Ve~! How was your first day here, Kimi?" Italy asked cheerfully as he stuffed his face with pasta.

"Just fine, I'm happy that I didn't get lost, or cause any trouble." Kimi answered with a relieved chuckle.

Her smile faded when she felt the touch of fingertips on the side of her neck, but didn't respond instantly when she realized that Germany was inspecting the red marks along her throat. Though a shiver made itself present up Kimi's spine and shoulders, along with a tickling sensation on her side, she didn't say a word or even flinch. Kimi simply tilted her head down as Germany continued running his fingertips along her neck, thankful that her hair successfully hid her burning red ears.

"Where did these red marks come from?" He finally asked concernedly.

"I scratched a bit too hard on an itch…also, I got kind of nervous on the way to school this morning." She answered, turning her head to look directly at Germany.

"Is it a bad habit?" Japan questioned while picking at the soba noodles with his chopsticks.

"Sort of, next to picking my nails or biting them." She shrugged, "But I've been good about not biting off my nails for a long time now."

"Maybe you should just clip them? Then they won't be so sharp~" Italy suggested.

"Well, I kind of wanted them to be long and sharp…just not like razor blades. I honestly should just stop scratching my neck when I'm nervous, and probably stop scratching games of tick-tack-toe on my arm as well."

"U-uh…" Germany shuddered, "Please try not to hurt yourself."

Kimi nodded, scowling down as her stomach growled loudly.

"I'm going to grab something else to eat, apparently that protein bar wasn't enough." She grumbled, getting up from her seat and walking over to the multiple food lines.

At the Fruits & Vegetables line, Kimi scanned the many apples bin thoroughly before picking up a decent looking honey crisp apple. Examining the surface for any bruises, she finally held the apple close to her ear and started tapping the skin with her fingertips. Kimi grinned contently, and returned to her seat, oblivious to the puzzled looks from Germany, Japan and Italy. Biting into the apple with a juicy crisp crunch, Kimi made sure to slurp up the juices that ran from the apple's skin.

"What was that about?" Germany questioned, pausing as Kimi chewed her first bite.

"Its my system for picking out an apple with a great crunch to it, I always make sure to use it even when I'm out grocery shopping." She explained, licking the small drop of apple juice rolling down the fruit. "Works every time~"

"Does it really work?" Italy asked, his expression completely in awe like a child being told an amazing fantasy story.

"It's always worked for me, but my method went through trial and error before I could determine an apple's crunch." Kimi explained, "You have to pay attention to the type of apple, as well as it's pigment and sound."

"Pigment?" Italy questioned.

"The color of its skin, like this one for example; an assortment of reds and yellows." She answered, before taking another large bite.

"Is there any certain sounds an apple makes?" Japan asked.

"Mhm! It normally sounds hollow on the inside, that's when you can tell that it has a lot of juice in it, too." Kimi nodded.

"Seems like a weird thing to do in public." Germany commented, hiding his intrigued feeling.

"Not really, I do that in public a lot; not even a head turn." She added before taking the last bites of her apple. "I guess this method is more common than I thought." She giggled lightly.

After they Germany, Japan and Italy finished off their lunch, the four walked out onto the campus grounds, making good conversation as they strolled. Suddenly, something latched around Germany's ankle; causing him to falter and land flat on his back and hitting his head against the stone ground.

"Germany! Are you okay?" Italy shrieked.

"Germany?" Kimi gasped, the three of their shadows hovering over Germany.

His face was clenched with pain, but he simply moaned and forced his eyes open. Germany felt his face light up red and his eyes snapped wide open once he realized that he was practically looking straight up Kimi's skirt, the shadow made by the white petticoats underneath obscuring the view. Though he didn't say a word, they were relieved that Germany didn't suffer anything serious; however it didn't help at the fact that Prussia, Spain and France were standing in front of the group laughing and chuckling.

"Kesesese! Gee, West, I didn't think you'd be so anxious to peek at your girlfriend's panties~!" Prussia laughed with an impish smirk.

Japan, Italy and Kimi helped pick up Germany from the ground; Kimi sending a menacing glare at the trio like she was about to murder them, but held back her anger and kept her focus on her boyfriend.

"I tripped you dummkopf, it was an accident." Germany mumbled, causing Prussia's smirk to deepen.

"Speaking of panties…" France chirped, carefully removing a cell phone from his uniform pocket. "New female students are required to have a photo-shoot~"

Instantly, Japan and Germany's jaws dropped, Kimi only kneeling down on the ground and unzipping her backpack.

"Aw look, she's freshening up before we take the picture~" Prussia cooed mockingly, slowly beginning to creep towards her with his hands poised to grab.

France and Spain awaited Prussia's cue with mischievous glints in their eyes, France keeping the phone steady when it was time. Before Prussia could take another step closer, Kimi extended the sharp end of her crowbar between his eyes, causing him to stumble back in surprise.

"Stop right there, you Peeping Tom." Kimi commanded in a sullen tone, looking straight into the albino's red eyes.

"Sheesh, no need to get defensive about it! I was joking!" Prussia laughed, pushing the crowbar away from his face.

"Well I wasn't." Kimi responded, "Don't even joke like that, if you went any further, I would've busted your head in."

"You wouldn't. You're too much of a sweetheart~" Spain soothed, trying to calm her down.

"That's true Spain, and I'm glad you know that." She sighed, "but I would if I had to resort to violence. I don't like it, not one bit; but I am willing to if it's required."

"Kimi, please…" Japan said calmly, "Violence won't solve anything in this situation; even if it is France and Prussia we are talking about."

"Very true, Japan. Very true indeed…" She nodded, "I guess I'll let this one slide, they're going to be disappointed though."

"What do you mean by that?" Germany questioned.

"If you guys don't mind me being honest, I never wear frilly underwear like most girls do. Plus, I never learned how to sit properly in a mini skirt." She explained, her ears burning red again under her hair.

"We'll see about that, you're just trying to trick us!" Prussia beamed, before grabbing a hold of the hem of Kimi's skirt and lifting it. "WHA-?"

"I warned you, it's quite disappointing isn't it?" Kimi mused with a sly grin curling her lips.

Underneath the plaid skirt and white petticoats, she wore a pair of tan short shorts. While the boys were shocked with disbelief, Kimi only laughed at the looks on their faces. Once Prussia let his arm fall back to his side, Kimi chuckled with a smug look as she grabbed her backpack and began walking.

**Break.**

"Ciao, Germany! Ciao, Kimi~! See you tomorrow!" Italy waved cheerfully.

"Sayonara." Japan bowed, before turning and leaving with Italy.

"Bye-bye!" Kimi waved back to them, and walked towards the Apartment complex with Germany. "I'm glad you were available to stay at my place for a while." She grinned at him.

"I'm glad, too." He replied.

Inside her apartment, Kimi turned on the lights to battle the dimming daylight. The sky was blue and salmon shaded outside the window, creating a calm and mellow atmosphere around Kimi's home. Germany stood at the doorway as he removed his coat, watching observantly as she began lighting some sweet scented candles around the living room.

"Make yourself at home, Germany. I'm going to go change out of my uniform." Kimi said from the shallow hallway.

Allowing himself to relax, Germany walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Eventually, Kimi joined him in watching TV in a comfier attire of skinny jeans, T-shirt and sweatshirt, giving Germany a beer from the fridge and grabbing a soda for herself.

"Hey Kimi, can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Sure, go ahead." She replied.

"Well, it's just…I never see you drink beer or alcohol, and yet you always have it in your fridge when I visit. Why is that?"

"I never drink that stuff, but only because I have my reasons to be so wary of it. However I still use alcohol for cooking, even when I make homemade tiramisu cake to add a bit of a kick to the coffee, or when I'm making sautéed vegetables. But the reason I don't drink it, is because I'm worried I might make it a habit, also I've seen what it does to people if they have too much of it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't mind if other people drink it, not at all. It's just that when I was younger, my dad was a bit of an alcoholic, which started a lot of arguments between him and my mom…he even got so drunk once, that he yelled at me just for ordering pizza when my mom told me to order it."

Germany remained silent, staring at Kimi as she fiddled with the tips of her fingernails.

"He had my mom call me and say he was sorry, I forgave him, but I still remember it as something pretty bad. I guess you can say that's why I don't drink, I'm just concerned that I'll drink too much and I might say things and do things unintentionally to people."

"You show quite a lot of care for the ones around you."

"Of course! My biggest fear is hurting the ones close to me, it was even in a dream that brought me to tears over night…"

A stray tear dropped from Kimi's eye, causing her to hide the pain she felt with her sleeve. Germany brought Kimi into a consoling embrace, not even caring that his shoulder was getting damp with her tears. As her sniffling began to stop and the tears dried, Germany gently stroked the back of her head to keep her calm while she was silently sobbing into his chest.

"Thanks, Germany."

"You're welcome, meine liebste."

Kimi grinned up at him, unable to say anything due to her energy being sapped after shedding some tears.

"I noticed something…" He suddenly said, snapping Kimi out of her drowsiness.

"Hm?"

"While I was looking at those marks, your neck was incredibly tense."

"Oh, it's always been like that. I never thought much of it though. That's probably why I crack my neck a lot, most of my anxiety goes to my neck I guess."

Germany had remembered the article about a Taurus's neck, as well as Rome's lecture on how to sooth any woman. While Kimi was watching the TV, Germany snaked his hand behind her neck and began massaging it. She didn't flinch, but enjoyed feeling her neck muscles become much more relaxed than usual.

"How's that?" He asked.

"Fine, thanks." She grinned, looking at Germany with grateful eyes.

Eventually Kimi had fallen asleep, the warmth from their cuddling causing Germany to doze off as well.

**(Insert Dead End from Clock Tower here)**

Suddenly they both jolted awake after hearing the incredibly loud panicking sounds of Kimi's cell phone as it blasted its music and vibrated against the coffee table.

"Shiesse!" Germany shrieked, practically jumping straight out of his seat.

"Relax, its just my cell phone…I think someone's either calling or textin'." Kimi responded, still groggy from their nap.

While the phone was still vibrating, she quickly picked up her cell phone and glanced at the screen. The caller ID indicated America was calling, instinctively, Kimi answered.

"Hello-?" She yawned.

"YO, KIMI, I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" His voice buzzed, practically piercing Kimi's eardrum like a needle; Germany even managing to hear America's voice from the couch.

"Cool, what is it?"

"Dude, you sound exhausted…was I interrupting something…?"

"Germany and I were taking a nap, but nothing else."

"A nap...as is just sleeping, or were you just tired after doing something before that?"

"Nah, just got back from campus…wait…what were you implying?"

"Uh…nothing! So anyways, epic news! England kicked Canada and I outta the house, so we're coming over to your place!"

"Um, okay…why did England kick you guys out of his house?"

"The limey's quarantining France, says he's worried that France contracted a contagious bug. Crazy, huh!"

"What were the symptoms?"

"…What are, symptoms?"

"You know, what has France been doing that shows signs of being sick?"

"Oh that, the dude's been practically trapped in the bathroom each day! Complaining about a stomach ache every time he eats these cookies some chick gave him."

"Oh geez, how strange. Reminds me of how sick I get if I actually eat breakfast in the morning, even a small glass of water sets it off." Kimi responded empathetically, while holding back a giggle.

"Yikes…oh by the way, Prussia's coming along with us!"

"What?" Kimi and Germany both exclaimed; only Germany had expressed a bigger deal of expense in his voice.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind."

"Eh…no, I guess not. Is there anything in particular you guys would want to do? I mean, the only entertainment I've got in the apartment is a ton of horror movies, video games and TV. There isn't really a whole lot to do…"

"That'll do, Canada says he doesn't mind, and Prussia should be plenty amused!"

"I guess if you guys are okay with limited entertainment, I have no arguments. How long till you'll be here?"

"We're on our way right now, so we'll be there in twenty!"

"Okay, see you then."

"Later!"

Shutting off the phone, Kimi turned back to Germany, her face blank and calm.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Germany asked concernedly.

"I don't mind, do you?" She responded with a shrug.

"America and Prussia can be so annoying sometimes, but I guess I don't mind either." He answered half-heartedly.

"Alright. Then I'm going to go grab my movie stash and some video games you guys would be more interested in, I'll be right back."

And with that said, Kimi scurried off to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome, an afterschool scenario coming up, folks! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thanks you for reading~!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Gotta love movies and video games, especially when you make 'em into all night marathons~!**

* * *

><p>Around 7 p.m. that night, America and the others had arrived to Kimi's apartment. Kimi feeling much more enthusiastic than Germany towards the abrupt activities, but managed to tolerate his older brother's irritating presence.<p>

"Geez Kimi, how many horror movies do you have?" America exclaimed as he looked into the old shoebox full of movie cases.

"A ton, I've been collecting horror movies for quite some time now." Kimi replied while sitting on her knees next to America.

"I never knew you were into horror, don't they give you nightmares if you watch too many?" Canada lightly joked, sitting crisscrossed next to her.

"Nope, not even staying up till 3 a.m. watching **Friday The Thirteenth**, or the **SAW **trilogy until 1 'o clock could get one into my head." Kimi answered.

"You must be pretty brave." Canada chuckled.

"I guess…but I'm still easily startled when it comes to loud, or in-your-face surprises." She shrugged, a tinge of embarrassment lowering her tone.

"We all are, there's nothing to worry about!" America laughed, giving Kimi a pat on her back.

"Well knowing what most guys are interested in, I think I have a pretty good movie for you all to watch. Its one that I watched while I was sick in bed with pneumonia." She proclaimed, and began shuffling deeper into the neatly assorted cases.

Hearing her statement, the boys crowded around the movie stash to get a closer look at what Kimi was about to present. Once she reached the bottom of the trove, she carefully removed a movie box entitled, **Zombie Strippers**.

"Wait…THAT'S THE MOVIE YOU SAW WHILE YOU WERE SICK?" All of their jaws had dropped and their eyes widened as Kimi held the box in front of them.

"Yep, I skipped through the strip scenes though. Wasn't interested in watching, I just wanted to see it for the military fights and zombie gore." Kimi explained.

"Um, are you sure you're okay with your boyfriend watching this?" America chuckled nervously, his face engulfed with red.

"I don't mind, at least he'd have something to satisfy him." She said dismissively.

"U-uh, maybe we should watch a different one…" Germany suggested in a bit of a shaken tone.

"Okay, if you say so." Kimi grinned, brushing off the thought that Prussia looked so speechless behind Germany. "I can't really decide on a lot. Do you guys have a preference?" She finally asked with a slight frown.

America, Canada and Prussia sent a look to Germany, signaling him to make a move. Glaring at them, he simply sighed and knelt next to Kimi.

"We don't really know; this is your house, you choose." He answered.

"Hmmm…I guess if you guys don't mind watching something kind of sappy, we can watch **Bride of Chucky**." She concluded, holding the DVD case in her hand.

"Please tell me it's not just another gory movie!" America shuddered.

"Nah, this one's much milder. Still has a bunch of killing in it though, but it's either this or **Slither**." She smirked, looking back to see America's face had turned pale.

"N-no, this one's fine." He quickly responded.

"Wait-wait-wait, you mean to tell me, that we're watching one of those corny horror movies, and you two _don't _plan on making out?" Prussia asked with a stern look on his face.

"I guess…I really don't know. I mean sure, this one's a bit of a romantic-slash-horror comedy, but making out seems a little too much, don't you think?" Kimi stammered, scratching her head slightly in puzzlement.

Prussia brought America and Canada into a huddle, leaving Kimi and Germany who were in the kitchen gathering snacks. While she silently hummed to herself, Germany continued to feel a burning sensation on the back of his neck when he thought about what Prussia said earlier.

"Say Germany," She suddenly spoke, instantly snapping him out of his gaze.

"Ja?" He responded nervously.

"I'm sorry if our relationship hasn't been the most intimate, I really appreciate your patience with me." Kimi said, her tone apologetic and slightly guilty.

"It doesn't have to be, just ignore what my idiot brother and his friends have said." Germany replied with sincerity.

"I know, but I think you should handle the reins in this relationship. You lead, I'll follow." Kimi insisted; making sure her tone was declarative and believable.

Germany stared, completely shocked by the passionate look in her eye. They stood locked in each other's eyes, both completely silent and still. Suddenly their staring was broken, America grabbing Kimi's left arm while Canada took the other, Prussia linking his arms underneath Germany's armpits and dragging him to the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Germany exclaimed, struggling against his brother's grip.

"You and Kimi are going to spend time together whether you like it or not!" Prussia answered sternly.

"We were already spending time together, even before America called." Kimi objected, completely unbothered by the fact she was being dragged.

"Well you two weren't doing anything, so we figured some time in one room would do you both some good!" America laughed.

"Sorry Kimi, we're just trying to help is all." Canada sighed.

"Nah, s'all good. I appreciate you guys helping." She chuckled.

"You actually don't mind them doing this?" Germany asked, looking at her like she had just lost her mind.

"I don't mind; this is what friends do…sometimes." Kimi answered, a nervous laugh escaping her.

Once Canada flung the door open, America nudged Kimi, sending her to the carpeted floor of her room with Germany following.

"Now you two are going to stay here, and do something like normal couples do!" Prussia commanded, before slamming the door shut.

"Arschlock." Germany mumbled angrily through his bared teeth.

Kimi let out a snicker, Germany then realizing that he was on top of her and scrambling to his feet.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He stuttered with a red face.

"I'm fine, I've had harder landings than on carpet." She giggled, sitting up from the ground to her feet. "Welcome to my bedroom. Not much, but it's where I normally reside in my spare time."

Kimi's room wasn't very large, yet incredibly roomy and tidy. The sea soft light beige that coated the floor was spotless, a black bookcase against the wall had many items neatly placed on its shelves. A queen bed made up neatly with a solid black comforter sheet, and multiple pillows was backed up against the right side of the room with a wide gold Chinese fan on the wall above. On top of the dark wood dresser across from the bed, were her white laptop, a pair of headphones, a large wacom tablet, a tablet pen inside of its holder, and a small lamp that calmly lit the room along with a freshly lit vanilla scented candle. While Germany was still looking about the room and taking in each detail, Kimi simply made her way to the bookshelf where she grabbed a wooden black skull from the top.

"What is that?" He asked, arching a brow at the decorative piece.

"It's a hand crafted Day of the Dead skull I got from Venice Beach at the boardwalk, isn't it gorgeous?" She grinned, carefully holding the skull in her hands.

The skull was solid hard wood, painted with white designs from it's eye sockets to it's wide boney smile, a hot pink outlining a crucifix on each gravestone in it's eyes, a bright purple pattern hyping up the pattern on the back of it's cranium.

"It's very nice, I've never seen anything like that before." Germany nodded with intrigue, before turning his head to see a shelf with books. "I didn't know you read manga."

"I don't normally read it, but every once in a while I'll find a good one. I mostly read zombie books, or something online." Kimi replied. "Well they probably aren't going to let us out unless we do something a 'normal couple' would do, so what d'ya think? You're the one leading, tell me what you want to do."

Her words rang in his ears, the redness now moving to just all across his cheeks. Germany stood stiff while glancing towards the ground, Kimi rocking on her heels in wait of a response. Slowly and almost zombie-like, Germany moved towards Kimi until he was towering over her. She looked up into his eyes, caught up in how they shined like aquamarines in the light. Germany lost in her eyes, ones that were as smooth as the purest dark chocolate.

"I know I don't say this often, since I'm sure you already know…I love you, Germany." She said happily.

"Ich liebe dich, auch, Kimi." He replied in a soothing voice, one that sent an icy chill shooting up her spine.

Without warning, Germany held her face in his hands and pulled her in for a deep kiss. It happened so quickly that Kimi had no time to react, but didn't care, her heart was beating too loudly for her thoughts to be heard clearly. Unconsciously, Kimi wrapped her arms around Germany's neck, deepening the contact of their lips. It was the breath-holding contest all over again; both of them stood their positions like statues, waiting for one of them to break away for air. Thankfully they didn't need to hold their breath, but still needed to part due to their speeding heart rates and rapid panting.

Germany licked his lips, a puzzled look crossing his face when he tasted cherry. Kimi laughed at his confused expression, making it more difficult to catch her breath.

"What's so funny? And why do my lips taste like cherry?" He questioned.

"Sorry, I put on chapstick not long before this." She answered, looking back down at the floor.

Germany lightly smiled, before gently tilting her chin up close to his face.

"No need to apologize, can I have another taste?" He asked in a suave tone.

"Chapstick is for wearing, not eating…" Kimi giggled innocently, "But what the hell." She smirked, catching on to Germany's game.

Again, Germany planted a deep passionate kiss on her lips; lapping up the remaining chapstick in the process. Kimi couldn't help but smirk under his soft lips, holding back the laugh attack she was about to have from the butterflies tickling her stomach. Like a gun shooting a bullet in her back, another freezing cold shock shot up her spine when Germany licked her bottom lip. Her eyes snapped wide open to meet his begging and lustful ones, only making the laughter build up to the point of eruption. Kimi's laughter was becoming contagious, even Germany couldn't help but grin wider as he still tickled her lips with his tongue.

Germany wasn't about to give up so easily; he knew Kimi was about to burst out laughing. He broke away from her lips as she struggled keeping them shut, moving down to her collarbone and pecking up to her jaw. A couple small nibbles on her neck were what he needed to get Kimi to erupt with laughter, and he seized the first chance. While Kimi was completely laughing out loud from the sensual tickling, Germany took a firm grasp on the back of her head and pulled her into another kiss; his tongue successfully slipping into her mouth. The shock of this had silenced her laughter, even it seemed like the butterflies turned to falling flower petals as she became limp in his arms.

Though her heart was racing and she practically felt like she was floating on cloud nine, Kimi didn't make a single sound. Germany's tongue continued exploring every crevice, but was a little worried that Kimi had fallen asleep on him. Once he began pulling out, Kimi's tongue suddenly whipped into action and rolled around Germany's. He quietly moaned in his throat at the pleasuring surprise, catching onto her challenge with a smirk forming on his lips. It was like a full out wrestling match between their tongues, wrapping around and brushing against each other for dominance.

With a playful giggle, Kimi submitted and allowed Germany his new territory. He slid his tongue once more all over her mouth in a victory lap, and was allowed to exit. Once their lips finally departed, Kimi rested her head against Germany's chest, the sound of his heart pumping rapidly from the excitement clear and loud in her ear. The two were speechless due to the recovery of exhilaration, but knew that they enjoyed their make out session just by locking eyes once more.

"Glad I handed you the reins, Germany." She finally said with content in her voice.

"It was worth the wait." He said back.

"Think we should go join the others now?" Kimi suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Germany nodded, before taking her hand and walking to the bedroom door; only to find two nosey countries falter to the floor when their supporting barrier was gone.

"Oh hey! You guys!" America laughed frantically as he got up from the floor.

"Were you two trying to spy on us?" Germany questioned in a demanding tone.

"Who? Us?" Prussia mused.

"Don't play coy, the evidence is right here." Kimi glared.

"I tried told them that it was a bad idea, but they wouldn't listen!" Canada explained remorsefully from the living room.

"It's okay Canada, you tried." She grinned empathetically at him.

"No harm done, I guess." Germany sighed dismissively, "We weren't making too much noise anyway."

"Probably good that we stayed pretty quiet, otherwise we would've been distracting you guys from the movie."

"Y-yeah, that's right, we were watching that movie you suggested!" America chuckled.

"Oh good! You watched **Zombie Strippers **after all, and how'd you guys like it?" Kimi smiled.

"It was awesome! Not as awesome as me, of course, but it's awesome enough for me to enjoy it." Prussia responded.

"Did you enjoy the movie, too, Canada?"

"Eh? U-uh…" He replied with a red flush on his face.

"Canada here kept running off to the kitchen during the gore scenes…so did I, those things were repulsive!" America shuddered.

"It's a zombie movie, what do you expect?" Kimi chuckled, Germany slightly grinning in amusement at her nonchalant response.

**Break.**

Later that night, Prussia, America, and Canada had said their farewells before leaving Kimi's apartment.

"I'm still pretty pissed at your older bro for pulling that stunt today." Kimi groaned.

"He's a perverted dummkopf, can't expect a lot more than that." Germany sighed disapprovingly.

"Well, I'm gonna make sure I get even with 'em." She proclaimed darkly, making her way to the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, watching her as she collected items from the kitchen.

"I'm going to make him some soup, I call it, Witch's Brew." She answered with an evil smirk.

"You aren't going to poison him, are you?" Germany questioned concernedly.

"No, of course not!" She exclaimed, "I'm simply going to have him eat some tomato soup that I add some sauces to."

"That doesn't sound like a punishment."

"Oh don't worry, you'll see. But, I'm going to need you not to speak of this to him about this."

"I won't."

"Thanks, Germany." She smiled lovingly at him as she began pouring tomato soup into a saucepan.

Germany wrapped his arms around Kimi's waist from behind her, propping his head on her shoulder and observing how she made this "Witch's brew".

* * *

><p><strong>Blah, my brain's been partially scarred…oh well, now I know how some Hetalia fanfic writers feel. Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, cuz I had to really dwell on the romance scene!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Transitioning a bit here, folks. I'm not exactly sure why, but it's for a reason…one that I really have no clue of. The school setting's a really old event point to me, so I apologize if it sucks. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>After class dismissal, Hungary had grabbed a hold of Kimi's arm and dragged her right out of the classroom and into the hallways without warning. Though Kimi was a little shocked and feeling hysterical on the inside, she trusted Hungary enough to not make a scene.<p>

"What's the matter, Hungary?" Kimi questioned once Hungary let go of her arm.

"We've got a situation on our hands, it's happening just like last year." Hungary answered grimly.

"What is it?"

"Prussia, France and Spain; also known as the Bad Friends Trio, are kidnapping female countries again."

"The hell? Why?"

"No one really knows, but we need some of the other girls and I have banded together for safety."

"Alright, I needed a reason to give Prussia and France a beating anyways."

"Wonderful, c'mon! The meeting is starting, follow me."

The two continued steadily walking to the meeting room, Hungary constantly glancing back and forth cautiously as they got closer to their destination. Suddenly Kimi found herself locked in a room with Liechtenstein, Belarus, a girl with two shoulder length pigtails tied by two red bows, light brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin; along with another girl with long dark brown hair that had a hair curl to the left and pink flower hair accessory on the right, brown eyes, and wore a black and white knee length double breasted sailor uniform dress with dark tights and black Mary Jane shoes.

"So these are the rest of the girls those perverts didn't snatch away,  
>Hungary explained, "Taiwan, Seychelles, this is Kimi. Kimi this is Taiwan, and Seychelles."<p>

"Nice to meet you." Kimi grinned.

"Like wise!" Seychelles greeted.

Taiwan simply bowed and flashed a gentle grin, Kimi bowing back in response.

"Which countries have the Bad Friends Trio kidnapped?" Kimi questioned concernedly.

"Not very many of us; they've managed to capture Belgium, and Ukraine. We're worried that any one of us could be next." Hungary explained.

"Well it's a good thing you formed a group before more of you got caught, in this type of situation, never walk around campus alone." Kimi proclaimed, "If you find yourself without a buddy, keep some form of defense with you at all times."

"But, I what if we don't own a weapon?" Taiwan asked.

"You don't have to own a weapon to protect yourself, you just have to think outside of the box." Kimi answered.

"How?" Seychelles questioned.

"In women's self defense class, I learned that the eyes, the throat, the nose, and the crotch were the main weak points on any person. If you don't have a weapon to hit those targets, use your fists, feet, or your head." She instructed. "So, does everyone here have a form of defense?"

"I have my knife."

"I have my frying pan."

"Okay, so Liechtenstein, Seychelles, and Taiwan are going to need either an item or use my instruction if they have an encounter with any members of the Bad Friends Trio." Kimi said, before unzipping her backpack and removing a can on mace. "Liechtenstein, you can have my can of mace."

"But, what will you use as a weapon?" Liechtenstein asked concernedly.

"Don't worry, I have my crowbar." Kimi answered, "Taiwan, Seychelles; a weapon doesn't necessarily have to be a blunt tool or anything specific. If you have a hard cover book in your bag, use it to protect yourself, aim for the attacker's head or crotch. Until we have an uncontrollable cause to not be with the group, stay vigilant and keep your weapon close and at the ready."

"Alright everyone, you heard her. So to recap, does everyone here have a weapon?" Hungary stated.

Everyone quickly nodded, holding up their items for her to see.

"Great, then we should all be safe for now." Hungary declared.

"Alright, when do we save Belgium and Ukraine?" Kimi asked.

"We don't know where the Bad Friends Trio are holding them at, so we need to take one of the boys captive and gain some information." Belarus stated.

"I vote we interrogate France, or Prussia. Spain's a really nice guy, even though he's one of them." Kimi suggested.

"I never liked Prussia and France, but I truly hate Prussia for being such a pain in Austria's ass." Hungary snarled in hatred.

"Prussia's a total jerk to Germany, and he still has to pay for that little stunt from yesterday. Oh, that reminds me!" Removing a small soup container from her backpack, Kimi held it to Hungary for her to see. "I made this for him last night, I was going to say someone else gave it to him to cover my tracks…but I think this'll be best used to make him talk."

A wide smirk grew on both of their faces, a dark vengeful aura emanating from them as they silently chuckled.

"All in favor of grabbing the albino jerk, say I!" Hungary cheered.

"I!" Everyone answered in unison.

"Now that we've chosen our target, I say we go grab him now." Kimi declared, clutching the mini black crowbar in her fist.

"Right, the sooner, the better." Seychelles agreed.

"How are we supposed to capture him? He'll no doubt have his lackeys with him." Belarus interjected.

"Hungary and I will knock him out…and I don't mean that we're going to use chloroform. We're literally going to knock him out by decking him in the head, and dragging him back here. Belarus, you and Liechtenstein take Spain; Taiwan and Seychelles will take France. Any objections?" Kimi stated.

The girls remained silent; initializing that no one was about to protest.

"Alright, let's do this!" Kimi cheered as she raised her crowbar in the air, the others following by raising their weapons high and cheering along.

Once the first part of the plan was initiated, the girls searched for the Bad Friends Trio as a group around campus. During the group's search, the girls earned multiple looks as they passed other students in the hallway and around the school grounds, but continued on proudly and determined. Eventually, they found the Bad Friends Trio lounging about outside the Cafeteria, their eyes searching for potential prey while they laughed and conversed.

"Target spotted," Kimi whispered to the others, "Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are!" Hungary answered confidently.

"Okay. Liechtenstein, Belarus, go!" Kimi commanded, giving the signal to set the first act in action.

As Spain excused himself to leave for the restroom, Belarus and Liechtenstein clutched him tightly by his shoulders, pulling him around the corner of the corridor, and covering his mouth before he could scream before dragging him away.

"Taiwan, Seychelles, it's your turn." Kimi signaled, receiving a thumbs up from Seychelles before they stalked France while he left to go get something from his locker.

While the last pair of girls scurried off to take care of France, Kimi and Hungary snuck over to Prussia. Since he was too busy reading text messages on his phone, Hungary and Kimi took the opportunity to sneak behind him before Hungary readied her frying pan.

_BONG!_

The hard iron blow to the back of his head sent Prussia collapsing to the ground with a loud thud, giving the signal that he was completely out cold. After a brief high five and praise, Hungary and Kimi moved on to the next step. Finally, the girls regrouped in the clubroom; waiting for Prussia to reawaken after binding him tightly to a chair with "rope."

"Where on earth did you get the thick copper wires?" Taiwan questioned in a slightly shocked tone.

"Found it in the closet, at least we know that he can't cut these or break out of them easily." Kimi answered with a shrug.

"He's probably not going to wake up anytime soon, what do we do now?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Waiting won't do us any good, so I say we wake him up with some of the Witch's brew I made." She chuckled mischievously, unscrewing the lid of the container and making her way over to Prussia.

The girls watched anxiously, half giggling while the others smirked as Kimi tilted Prussia's head back, and carefully poured a spoonful of the contents into his open mouth.

"Stand back class, we're going to test the effects of tomato soup mixed with an entire tube of wasabi, half a canister of chili powder, with multiple splashes of different hot spicy sauces on a person's mouth!" Kimi announced playfully with a wide smirk.

It only took a matter of seconds before Prussia came to, shrieking in pain as he spat out the red mixture and stuck his tongue out as an attempt to cool it down. As the girls laughed and snickered, Prussia looked around disoriented while struggling against his binds.

"(What the hell)?" He worded out past his burnt red tongue, "(Where am I? Why does my mouth feel like it's on fire)?"

"This is an interrogation, and you're going to tell us where you hid our friends." Kimi responded…and to answer your question, I'm afraid I can't tell you that…yet." She giggled.

"(What are you talking about)?"

"Don't lie to us, you pervert! You know what we want from you." Hungary snarled at him.

"(Nein, I have no idea)!"

"Yes, you know. Now tell us, where did you hide Belgium and Ukraine?" Kimi pressed, furrowing her small brows at him.

"(I'm not telling you that, and there's nothing you can do to make me)."

Hungary and Kimi's smirks widened, backing away from Prussia to discuss something with the others.

"He's not spilling, we need to find a way to crack him." Kimi huffed.

"I say we threaten him with a knife." Belarus stated.

"Nah, I don't wanna have to clean his guts off the floor if we decide to gut him like the trout he is." Kimi snickered.

"That's so gross!" Liechtenstein squeaked.

"Sorry." Kimi said nervously, "I guess we'll try the soup again, and see if he'll tell us after."

"And if he doesn't spill the beans?" Seychelles wondered.

"I can persuade him. That long lasting burning sensation isn't going to leave anytime soon, so I'll work out a trade. Information where our friends are, for some ice cold water to extinguish the fire." She stated.

Breaking away from the huddle, Kimi returned to her backpack and took out a water bottle. Holding it steadily in front of Prussia, she let him see the bottle full of chilled liquid, still dripping with condensation on the outside.

"Alright Prussia, here's a deal. Tell us where you hid our friends, and I'll help ease the pain." Kimi purposed; looking him straight in his red eyes as he felt tormented.

"(Nein, I won't give in)!"

"Are you sure?" She grinned.

"(Ja! I won't give in just because a girl told me to!)"

"If you say so, but I'd hate to have this go to waste." Kimi sighed, "Would you be so kind as to take at least one more swig?"

A bead of sweat began rolling down the side of his forehead, his eyes wide as Kimi held the container to him.

"(This is so NOT awesome)!" He shuddered.

"Open wide~" Kimi chimed.

"(Nein, I refuse)!"

"Hungary, Belarus, can you please help me out?" She asked kindly to them.

"Of course!" Hungary chuckled.

"Da." Belarus nodded.

While Hungary held Prussia's head tilted back and forced his mouth open, Belarus kept him from struggling as Kimi began pouring more of the soup into his mouth. Even though he managed to swallow down most of the incredibly spicy concoction, he couldn't help but tear up a little as his entire mouth and tongue felt like they were being eroded by acid. Before he could spit out even a single drop of the burning fluid, Kimi slapped a piece of take over his lips to prevent him from expelling the soup.

"Sorry Prussia, you have to finish it before you get even one sip of water." Kimi stated, her tone firm like a strict mother.

Growling in submission, he forced himself to gulp down the soup, hoping it would relieve some of the pain.

"Good boy, I'll keep my end of the deal…but first, answer my question." Kimi grinned contently, carefully removing the tape.

"Fine…we hid Belgium and Ukraine in at France's place in the basement." He finally admitted, "Now for the love of gott! Give me that water!" He snapped.

"Deal, thank you~!" Kimi smiled at him at she cut away the wire with pliers, handing him the bottled water. "C'mon girls, we've got friends to save." She said while slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

They all nodded in agreement and followed Kimi out of the room, leaving Prussia to drink the water in peace.

**Break.**

"Ah, there you are, Kimi." Germany greeted, catching up to her while she was walking home.

"Hello~!" Kimi greeted back in a cute tone.

"Thank gott I found you, I was starting to get worried!" He sighed with relief as he caught up with her.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." She grinned, giving him a small peck on his lips. "I'm sorry for making you concerned, I had to help the girls save Belgium and Ukraine from your brother, Spain and France."

"Right, those dummkopfs are at it again with the kidnapping. I swear if they even laid a hand on you, I would pulverize them."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they knew you would if they tried. I'm just happy that we put a stop to their shenanigans, and I got even with Prussia."

"So he actually ate the soup?"

"Well, we kinda forced him to during our interrogation. I'm surprised that the soup worked."

Germany lightly chuckled along with Kimi as they walked, holding each other's hand lovingly.

"Say Germany," Kimi suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"I never learned your zodiac sign, can you tell me?"

"Um, sure…I am a Capricorn."

"I remember reading something on Capricorns, the astrological sign suits you." She giggled. "When I read the article online, it said that a Capricorn and Taurus had perfect compatibility. Of course, I prefer basing relationships on how well people know each other."

Germany nodded in agreement, unable to hold back a small grin at Kimi's shy babbling.

"I'm sorry for making things awkward, this is probably why I'm nervous about talking; I worry about creating a weird vibe." Kimi chuckled nervously as her ears began burning red.

'_Nice going, dumbass.' _Her conscience hissed, pistol-whipping Kimi in the back of her mind with guilt and embarrassment.

"If you're not busy, would you like to hang at my apartment for a while?" She offered generously.

"Sure." Germany replied, both of them chuckling as they made their way up the stairwell.

Quickly unlocking the door and flinging it open, they quickly set their stuff down, Germany removing his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. After taking off their shoes, the two flopped on the couch; Kimi landing on Germany as they locked lips. Between breaks for air the two laughed and chuckled playfully, each time passionately lost in their kisses.

"Another wonderful session~" Kimi chirped as she rested her head on Germany's chest.

"Danke, you put up a good fight." Germany chuckled while running his fingers through her messy hair.

"Thanks, but I'm more than happy to let you win. I am your territory after all." She smiled, Germany's cheeks turning pink as his heart kept beating quickly. "I'm gonna go grab a drink, would you like a beer?"

"You read my mind." He grinned, sitting up as Kimi got off of the couch.

Before scurrying to the kitchen, Kimi clicked the TV remote to turn the screen on, passing it to Germany and walking off. Instead of reclining on the soft upholstery, he started over to get a closer look at the pictures framed along the wall. As he glanced at each photo, Germany stopped in his tracks to stare at a group picture. He couldn't help but notice the girl in the middle of the huddle; her small smiling lips, cute button nose, and soft jaw line, but her eyes were completely covered by the bangs of her short jet-black bob.

"Hey Germany, I see you're taking a good look at my wall of pictures." Kimi mused, surprising him from behind.

Germany quickly nodded in response, accepting the beer and taking a swig. Kimi opened up the soda can, waiting for the fizz to simmer down after hissing.

"It's been such a long time, I had almost forgotten that my actual hair color was black." She proclaimed softly, fixing her gaze on the picture.

"W-wait, you mean, that's you?" He asked with his jaw slightly dropped.

"Yeah, when I was younger and not as social. Told ya that I didn't like people seeing my eyes."

"I know…but, but how could you even see with your hair?"

"I could see just fine, I was able to look through the strands. To be honest, I'm kinda glad I switched to this look, and so were my parents." She giggled.

"I knew you were beautiful at first, but now I can fully see how well you progressed." He stated, looking over to her with a small grin.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you. I honestly always thought I was too homely to be considered pretty; it wasn't necessarily my facial features though. I guess it was the way I dressed…but then again, maybe it was just me in general."

"Don't talk down to yourself like that," Germany scolded. "You need to let go of the bad things in your past, you are who you are."

"This is true, but it's always hard for me to forget." Kimi sighed as she glanced down at the floor. "Especially since I've held so many grudges, learned so much about myself, what made me the way I am now; I guess it wouldn't hurt to cut a couple memories loose."

Even though she couldn't see it, Kimi could feel a compassionate little grin form it's way on Germany's lips as he looked down on her with his shining light blue eyes. Without even looking up at him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his ribs while he placed his hands on her hips. The two held each other silently in the living room; time seemed irrelevant as they gently pressed their foreheads together, diving deep into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, their embrace was abruptly interrupted when her cell phone loudly went off, startling them both as it vibrated against the wooden table.

"Just a sec." Kimi sighed, leaving Germany's arms to retrieve the annoying device.

The caller ID indicated an incoming call from Poland; she pushed the answer button before holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Kimi answered casually, managing to hide her irritation of being interrupted.

"Hey! It's me, Poland~!" The voice greeted cheerfully.

"Sup, dude!" She greeted back.

"OMG, I have some great news and junk!"

"Yeah?"

"This weekend, I'm throwing a totally epic masquerade ball at my place~!"

"Really? Cool!"

"Damn straight! It's gonna be totally fabulous, I can't wait to show off my super awesome new dress~!"

"I can't wait to see it, knowing you, it must be really glamorous."

"I know right~! Also, a little birdie told me you and Germany made out last night!"

Kimi's ears began heating up, compensating for the lack of blush in her cheeks.

"And who was this, 'birdie'?"

"I won't say any names, but it was literally, like, a bird!"

"Eh? What kind of bird?"

"It was a cute little yellow one! I think it was Prussia's pet."

"Gilbird." Kimi mumbled, the majority of her anger aimed at Prussia more than his little bird.

"Yeah, the message Gilbird brought to me said so. C'mon, let me hear it, like, dish out the dirt~!"

Kimi began to snicker and giggle into the phone, Germany glancing over at her with a curious look.

"Well, it was my first time making out, that's for sure." She simply replied.

"OMG, really? And how was it?"

"Can't explain it in words, it was that great."

Poland squealed like a hyper schoolgirl, making Kimi wince a little at the high tone.

"Omigod, you finally let him reach 1st base!"

"Yep, he's the one holding the reins in our relationship. Plus we were locked in my room, and Prussia said we weren't allowed to leave until we did something."

"So, are you gonna let him get to 2nd base?"

"Hmmm…good question, I might have to talk to him about that. But I don't want him to feel awkward about it…Oh well, whatever happens, happens." Kimi shrugged.

"Totally! Anyways, tomorrow after class the girls and I are going to the mall, wanna come with?"

"Sure, why not. I've got nothing else going on."

"Fabulous~! Seeya later!"

"Bye-bye!" After hanging up, Kimi returned to the couch where Germany was now sitting.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Just Poland, he said that he's throwing a masquerade ball at his house this weekend. I'm going shopping with him and the other girl countries to find a dress, maybe you and the guys should do the same."

"I hate shopping for clothes…"

"Me too, man, I hate it just as much as you do. I guess that's another thing we've got in common, eh?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, that's very true." He grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, and are looking forward to more Surviving Hetalia~!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**~7:00 p.m. at Poland's house.~**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me come over early to prepare, Poland. I really needed the help." Kimi sighed, her breathing shallow from the tight corset.<p>

"No problem~! I'm totally glad that I could help." Poland smiled as he put the finishing touches of make up on her face. "And there we go…all done!" He cheered.

Kimi slowly opened her eyes, the lids slightly heavy from being closed and almost falling asleep. In the vanity mirror she sat in front of, a pleased grin appeared on her crimson red lips while she peered at the dark smoky shades around her eyes.

"You did an amazing job, Poland!" Kimi commended while clapping her hands.

"I know right! You look totally fabulous~!" He chirped, "I'm gonna go get ready, the guests will be arriving any minute!"

"Alright, see you downstairs." She nodded as Poland hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'_I'm never going to get used to having this much skin exposed.' _She thought with a leer, eying the small birthmark just below her right collarbone. _'Whatever, at least I don't look like a hooker in this dress.'_

After carefully placing the skull mask with black round eye sockets, red and black swirls and hearts, a thin crucifix etched on the forehead and two spider webs on both sides of it; Kimi then pinned the small clip on top hat on the side of her head, gently moving the mini fishnet veil over her face. Then she quickly put on the black cross choke around her neck, before placed her black bead and skull anklet around her bare left ankle, stopping to readjust the black lace garter band that kept the thigh high skeleton stocking on her right leg in place. Even though fiddling with the wooden skull beads on her bracelet caught most of her attention, constantly pulling the edge of the long skeleton glove on her left arm diverted the focus still clogging her mind. As Kimi slowly walked to the full body mirror, she tried steadying herself on her black 5-inch high heels; struggling to maintain her balance while fighting off a seizure that lightened her head and blackened her vision.

"Stupid psychological error." Kimi grumbled, turning to face the mirror and compose herself.

Kimi placed her hands on her hips, counting the ribs on the sides that caged the shiny red heart at the top center of the full bust corset. She quickly fluffed the short white skirt traced with black lace in front, smoothing out the long back that reached her knees. Everything was perfectly placed, from the mini top hat on top of her spiked up hair, to the contrasting theme of her dress. Grinning at her prepared appearance, Kimi exited the room to the stairs, voices of people already making uproar downstairs. Peeking from the railing on the right side of the master stairway, Kimi watched as all the countries poured in through the double doors of Poland's mansion.

As the guests made their way through the doors and to the ballroom, Kimi scanned for any signs of familiar faces within the crowd. After managing to spot Ukraine and Belarus at the entrance, she built up the confidence to join the party.

"Hey Belarus, hey Ukraine! You two look great!" She greeted cheerfully.

Ukraine was dressed with a beautiful blue corset top ball gown with multiple layers of ruffles at the skirt, and a blue and gold mask with black white feathers flaring out from the side. While Belarus was wearing an off the shoulder navy blue dress that went down to her calves, showing off her black high heels, and a mask similar to Ukraine's with black feathers on a different side.

"Kimi? Is that you? Oh my, it's been such a long time since we've seen each other!" Ukraine greeted back with a sparkle in her teal eyes as she brought Kimi into a tight hug.

"Great to see you too, Ukraine!" Kimi smiled while returning the hug. "Are you two looking for Russia?" She asked, noticing the anxious look on Belarus as she looked around.

"Da." Belarus answered.

"He should be in the ballroom somewhere. C'mon, let's go join the party." Kimi suggested, before making her way to the source of all the festivities.

As they walked into the room, the sense of alarm shot through Kimi once she realized that Ukraine and Belarus weren't next to her in the middle of the partygoers.

'_Okay, stay calm. So you're alone in the room, just try to find someone else you know, and everything will be fine…as long as I stay away from Prussia and France, those two might end up with their voices brought up a couple of octaves after tonight if I even hear them talk.' _As Kimi became more flustered and slightly panicked, she managed to find a clear path over to the refreshment table where America was dressed up in his old Independent was uniform and wearing a red white and blue mask, stuffing his face with food.

Letting out a sigh of relief to spot another familiar face, Kimi wasted no time in walking behind him.

"Hi, America!" She greeted.

"Oh hey, Kimi-AHHHH!" America shrieked as soon as he turned around, Kimi instinctively ducking as chunks of food came flying out of his mouth. "HOLY CRAP, IT'S A CORPSE BRIDE!"

"America, calm down! It's just me!" Kimi exclaimed, but to no effect.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A familiar voice bellowed, the voice washing over America's screaming despite the rivaling volumes.

Forcing her eyes to open after keeping them tightly shut to tolerate the throbbing in her head, before straightening back up to face a certain German.

'_Of course, Germany comes in and saves me…again. Damn it, I need to start taking more responsibility for my own problems.' _She thought guiltily to herself, glancing up to see Germany staring astonished at her.

Kimi felt just as breath-taken as Germany looked, admiring the gold traced details on the red trousers, the red patterns along the lining of his black double-breasted tailcoat, and how much his light blue eyes stood out from under his black, gold, and red mask.

"Thanks Germany," She said with a nod, "Sorry for scaring you, America."

"It's okay! I just couldn't recognize you with that mask!" He laughed, more fragments of chewed food fling.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She reminded to him, making sure that no pieces of food got on her.

"Sorry." He chuckled, this time covering his mouth.

"That's okay, just try not to choke." Kimi added, unable to hold back a small snicker. "Anyways, you both look great!" She complimented.

"Danke. Italy helped me choose this." Germany replied, before glancing at the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure, you're going to have to lead though, I'm not very good at ballroom dancing." She answered bashfully.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He grinned, taking her by the hand and guiding her to the dance floor.

While Kimi left her body on autopilot as they swayed and spun to the music, her mind was pondering at Poland's question they discussed Monday night. Noticing the lack of eye contact and communication between them, Germany tilted her lowered head up so they were looking directly at each other.

"What's the matter, Kimi?" He asked in a caring tone.

She hesitated, prodding herself to speak.

"Poland asked me if I was going to let you reach 2nd base during the phone call…" She finally answered while forcing her eyes to stay locked with Germany's, trying to ignore the shades of red tinting his cheeks. "I wanted to ask you if it might've been too soon or not."

"Tell me what you think first, we're in this decision together." Germany answered sincerely.

"I don't know, I guess. We've been spending a good couple of days getting used to our make-out sessions, I think we've made enough progress to move up another level." Kimi responded.

"What is it I'm totally hearing now~?" Poland chimed, walking up to them in his flashy pink ball gown, pink mask with frills and sparkles; dragging a young brunette man along with him.

"Oh, hey Poland. Who's this guy?" Kimi greeted.

"This is my territory, Lithuania~! Belarus rejected him, so he's my date for the night." Poland flaunted. "Anyways, what is this I'm hearing between you and Germany?"

"I took your question into consideration, and I'm asking for his opinion." She explained.

"Well if you want a private room, the guest room's always available~!" Poland offered with a sly smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Kimi chuckled nervously, hiding the fact that her ears were practically ablaze.

"Totally no problem~! We'll just leave you two alone now." Poland replied, and dragged Lithuania away.

"You don't blush a lot, do you?" Germany questioned suddenly, placing a hand on Kimi's cheek.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Whenever you start acting flustered, your face rarely turns red like mine, yet your faces burns up."

"Most of the heat travels to my ears for some reason, kind of like how my brain freezes normally go to my spine." She answered casually.

"You can be so weird sometimes, I'll never understand it." He lightly chuckled.

"Neither will I, dude. Neither will I." She sighed, "Than again, I have some theories why I might be so messed up in the head."

"You're not messed up in the head, compared to my bruder, you're sane."

"I hope I am, either way I don't think I care that much." Kimi shrugged, "I always hung out with the crazy people when I was younger, couldn't find friends any truer."

"I was wondering about that," Germany proclaimed, "How come you never had a boyfriend when you were in High School?"

"I took the strictly monogamous route, I hated the thought I saying I had ex-boyfriends, it just seemed so weird…plus that would explain my asexual attitude towards romantic relationships or looking for a suitable guy, I didn't want anything to do with romance until I could comprehend the emotion more properly."

"I see…"

"To put it shortly; once my heart is taken by someone, it belongs to only them. In other words, even if that special person in my life broke up with me and was dating another person; my heart would still be theirs, and I wouldn't date again because of it."

"So, it's like your moral code."

"I guess you can put it like that, next to some others that I strictly abide by."

"And what would those be?"

"For one, remain a virgin until marriage. Another would be to avoid violence unless it is necessary."

"Are those your only morals?"

"Mhm. None of them are against sensuality, just don't go outside 2nd base and we'll call it good, okay?"

Germany simply nodded, before giving her one last twirl and finishing their waltz.

**Break.**

"Excellent performance!" She praised as they strolled through the quiet corridors, "You're a really good dancer."

"Thank you. I had Austria teach me how to dance, I never thought I'd need it until now."

"And I never thought I'd need my dancing lessons till now as well. Though that was Middle school junk, I never used it at proms like they said we needed to."

"You never went to proms?"

"Not until senior year, I never really like proms very much. I had better things to do, like watch horror movies or practice using the tablet on my laptop, just hobbies. Plus, no one ever danced at the proms my high school held, the only 'dancing' the students did was grind against each other. I didn't want to see that."

"Sounds like most of the students didn't know how to dance properly."

"No, a lot of the students at the school were just indecent. I'm actually convinced that most of the students actually lost their virginity during sophomore or junior year, I know that a couple of my friends did, and I overheard some girls and boys bragging about it in the hallways occasionally."

"What the hell?"

"That's what I was thinking, it's like sexual intercourse is just a trend in society. Sometimes human society disgusts me, that was another reason I chose to be asexual until I graduated."

"Did you ever believe in love at first sight?"

"No. Love at first sight is...well, it was nonexistent to me. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering."

"I'm glad we're in a relationship together, now I just hope we don't get into any arguments. But, relationships will always have their ups and downs, eh?"

"At least you know what's awaiting for us."

"Yep, and when it comes, we'll be ready to face it head strong!"

It was now 8 'o clock, the hallowed halls darkened by the night sky, yet illuminated by the moon shining through the tall glass windows. Eventually, they found the guest room fit for two Poland had mentioned; both content that the loud noises of the party were no longer pounding on their heads.

"Good thing we got outta there when we did, I couldn't take another minute of those freaking mushy pop songs. I swear, my head was gonna burst." Kimi huffed as they entered.

"I know what you mean, I would've probably lost it if I had to put up with Prussia and his friends any longer." Germany mumbled.

The guest room had no need for lighting, the window was right in full view of the moon for maximum illumination; their vision easily adjusting to the deeper atmosphere.

"So how should we start this session?" Kimi questioned, while turning her attention away from Germany as he removed his coat. "Ah, I know!"

"What is it?" He asked curiously, his tone slightly intrigued.

"Let's play a game. One at a time, we'll ask how much we love each other, and then whoever is answering the question does something to show the affection. Basically it's a game of proof." She explained.

"Fine, how much do you love me?" Germany smirked as he stood at the foot of the double bed.

"Enough to do this…" She answered, pausing before standing in right front of him. "FOOTBALL TACKLE!"

"Wait, what-?"

_THUD!_

**Downstairs…**

"Hey, France?" Canada asked timidly to his brother.

"Oui?"

"Did you hear something?"

"Non…"

"Well I did, and I think I just saw the chandelier move a little…"

**Back upstairs…**

In seconds Kimi lunged at him, knocking the air out of Germany from the impact of landing on the bed and Kimi landing on top of him. Despite the need to retort this action, Germany found himself chuckling along with Kimi, all of his irritation and stress overcome by playfulness and passion. While Kimi straddled Germany and propped herself on his stomach, she planted her lips on Germany's, making sure to angle her head for better connection. By the time she parted her lips from his, a single thread of saliva was left connecting them before it broke apart.

"There's your answer, now it's your turn~" Kimi grinned, staring down into Germany's lustful eyes. "How much do you love me?" She asked. "Remember to show, not tell."

"I bet I can prove my love better than you." Germany chuckled with a devious look, before flipping over and pinning her down to the bed.

Despite the amount of force he used, Kimi burst out laughing like it was absolutely nothing. While she was still laughing out loud, Germany removed her mask and crashed his lips into Kimi's for a sloppy wet kiss. As he began to get more into exploring his "territory," Germany's tongue swept over Kimi's sharp canines that almost cut the soft surface. Unsatisfied with the lack of reactions from Kimi, he moved his kisses down to her neck and collar. Suddenly while he was distracted, Kimi bit right into the crook of his neck and cause a moan to build in his throat.

Countering her love bite that left the base of his neck with a deep bite mark darkened with a bruise and drawing a bit of blood, he licked and nibbled up her neck; feeling her heartbeat and breathing quicken. Though Kimi wasn't making a sound, Germany knew she was enjoying every moment, taking note of her slight twitching and giggling. Slowly moving her hands up his back under his white shirt, she dug the pointed tips of her sharpened black nails into his skin at the scapula before dragging all five of the sharp tips down, earning her moans and groans from Germany.

"Verdammt, why I am the only one making noise?" He growled, only making Kimi chuckle.

"I dunno, maybe it's because I'm more of a giggle than a moaning person. Things tend to make me laugh more than anything else." She answered with a smirk.

"Really now?" He responded with a challenging voice, before giving her a lustful look.

Returning to her neck, Germany ran his wet tongue straight up the side of her throat at an attempt to prove her theory wrong. She snickered, but made it up to him by scratching her nails down his back again. Only mild arousal built up between their sensual touching and kissing, but they had both felt the elation of being on cloud nine from each other.

"I'm not gonna lie Germany, your answer certainly proved more than mine did." She finally sighed to rebalance her speeding heart rate.

"That bite and the way your nails felt made our answers even." He grinned.

"Well, this is as far as I'll go from here. I hope that's okay." Kimi proclaimed, Germany giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." He answered sincerely.

"Thanks for understanding, I'll make sure that your patience is rewarded after all of this." She grinned at him, "Will you stay with me until the end?"

"Ja, will you do the same with me?"

"Of course I will, you have my heart. I can't leave you unless you leave me. I love you, Germany. That's never going to change no matter how much trouble we go through, it will stay strong. I know it sounds corny and all, but that's the way it was supposed to be."

"It doesn't sound corny, I'm glad to hear you say that. Ich liebe dich, auch."

After a moment of peaceful silence and embrace, Kimi placed the mask back on her face as Germany grabbed his coat off of the ground.

"We should head back down to the party, eh?" She suggested while fixing the skirt of her dress.

"I'm going to miss seeing your beautiful face with that mask over it." He sighed, placing his hands on her hips as she faced him.

"Don't worry, you'll see it again tomorrow." She smiled, "Now c'mon, we need to get back to the ballroom before our friends start getting suspicious."

"Right." He nodded in agreement, before taking her by the hand and leading her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this wasn't **_**exactly **_**what you'd call a "Lime" chapter. It seemed close enough to me, but don't worry, next chapter will be better…hopefully it doesn't sink my mind in the gutter permanently, it's been like that all week for some reason. Ick, maybe this'll get my mind **_**out **_**of it since I got it out of my head. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: Lemon in the beginning of this chapter! Skip the part with the "~." Mark later on if you don't want to read the first part! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everything was shaded in blues, shrouded in the dark midnight sky and colored by the moon. Kimi looked about the strange room, studying the lace-trimmed black silk nightgown she was wearing that kept her underpants out of sight. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood up in alarm, her intuition deciding whether or not to turn around and see what she was about to face. Cautiously, she turned her head and looked back, sighing with relief when she saw that it was only Germany. Despite the fact that he was shirtless and just in his boxers, Kimi shrugged off her paranoia and looked him dead in the face.<p>

"Oh, hey…" Kimi greeted, yet taking a couple tiny steps back.

Germany didn't answer, but slowly stepped towards her; his face becoming more uncovered from the black shadows casted by corners of the room. She simply stood her ground, refusing to back up any further from him. Now only inches away, Germany took a hold of her jaw and pulled her into a deep kiss. His tongue traced her soft lower lip as a request for entrance, making Kimi grin at the sudden tickle and deny entry. Without breaking their intimate kissing, Germany pinned her against the nearest wall with a passionate force in response to her refusal.

The impact caused Kimi to slightly yelp, giving Germany enough time to thrust his tongue into her mouth. She let herself relax as his tongue explored every crevice, accustomed to their previous make-out sessions. What really caught her attention was when Germany slowly slid his hands up and down her sides, as if to analyze her hourglass curves. With her wrists no longer gripped, Kimi wrapped her arms around his neck as he nibbled her lips. Once they finished lapping up each other's tastes, they momentarily parted for air.

Now staring face-to-face, Kimi could see the lust and desire in Germany's eyes, melting from icy blue to pleading oceans. She gave him a loving smile that practically melted his heart, receiving a devious look from him before he licked his lips.

"I'm going to make you moan, one way or another." He snarled seductively.

"Try me~" She smirked with an arched brow.

"Challenge accepted."

With a chuckle in his throat, he lightly threw her on the bed and crawled over her. Knowing that simply nibbles and kisses were ineffective; Germany began biting and sucking roughly on different spots of Kimi's neck, leaving small bruises randomly on the skin. Instead of the reactions he wanted, Kimi began using her sharp nails to claw the skin of his back. He found himself struggling to hold back his own moans of pleasure, the sting and warming sensation arousing him with each long slow scratch.

"You're a tough nut to crack…" He growled, "I'll have to use my last resort."

Kimi scoffed, but made sure to give Germany plenty encouragement to be a good sport. He placed his lips on hers in one last wet kiss, distracting her as he began to slide her panties down her smooth long legs. She could feel his boxers get tighter, but didn't care to look. Kimi remained still while she clung onto him, letting go once he began sliding off the nightgown, and before removing his boxers. She was as limp as a ragdoll, keeping her muscles relaxed as Germany spread her legs with his knees while keeping her pinned down to the bed.

"Are you ready?" Germany asked, looking straight down into her dark brown eyes.

"Ready when you are." Kimi answered, breathing slightly heavier due to her quickening heartbeat.

Germany gave his first heavy thrust and penetrated, pain shooting through her body like a gun had shot her. She shut her eyes tight, then…nothing.

**~.Awake**

The pain was gone, as well as the pressure. Kimi opened her eyes again to see only the ceiling of her bedroom, no Germany, no more darkness, and no more nightgown; just a baggy T-shirt and gym shorts. She was no longer spread out, her arms were at her sides and her legs were closed. Kimi tried to recall what happened after the party, but shrugged it off after realizing that she had a bigger issue to deal with.

'_What the hell did I just dream about? Have I gone completely mad?' _She thought hysterically.

As she rose out from under the black comforter, Kimi rubbed the lingering sleep from her eyes and cracked her neck. Outside was grey and cloudy as usual, her clock indicating that it was only 7:30 a.m. Even recalling that class wasn't even in session until Monday, but Kimi was wide-awake and got out of bed anyway.

'_Why on earth did I have that dream? Sure we've made-out and all that before, but I doubt he'd ever feel that way about me.' _Kimi thought with a shudder as she made her way to the bathroom with a fresh change of clothes.

'_What'll I tell Germany, what do I even say to myself? This can't possibly be what I'm feeling, no, even if I'm no longer an asexual being anymore, I still can't be thinking this!' _Kimi's anxiety began increasing as she washed herself, the hot water suppressing the tense feeling building up that could've caused her to go mental.

After drying off, slipping on a pair of black skinny jeans, her zombie T-shirt and favorite black zip-up sweatshirt, Kimi walked into the living room to grab her cell phone.

'_Maybe I just won't bring it up, I'll just lie low today and avoid talking…yeah, maybe that'll work. No, I need to say something otherwise it's going to be the fucking end of me.' _

"Oh geez…" She sighed out loud to herself while burying her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?" Scratching her head, Kimi sighed again before putting the cell phone in her sweatshirt pocket.

'_Maybe a walk will help.' Kimi_ thought, _'Listening to music ought to clear my mind a bit.'_

Right as Kimi plugged the earbuds in her ears and opened the front door, her whole body froze once she saw who was standing in front of her.

'_No…fucking…way…' _She thought, _'Why is fate such a bitch sometimes?' _Kimi was staring straight at Germany, whose expression was similar to hers; surprised, yet still blank.

"Um…Good morning…?" Kimi greeted unsteadily, her eyes unable to leave his.

"Guten morgen…" Germany greeted back.

"How are you?" She asked while forcing herself to put on a small grin.

"I'm fine…thanks." He answered. "You?"

"I'm okay; thanks." Germany looked at her concernedly, not buying her false smile.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Sort of…it's not easy for me to say, but I'll try to say it in the best way I can…so, bear with me on it!" She instructed.

Germany nodded and leaned in as Kimi beckoned him to listen closely, just in case anyone could hear within listening range. She explained to him of her dream, putting it in the shortest context she could. By the time Kimi told Germany and looked at him, his face was hot and boiled completely red like a tomato. She turned her head away from him, feeling embarrassed and completely abominated with herself. The awkward silence began to make her feel nauseous; regaining her thoughts, Kimi got the courage to look back at him.

"I'm sorry for making things weird, dude." She finally spoke, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" He answered, his face finally cooling down into a pink blush instead of a flashing red.

"By the way, is there a reason you decided to drop by so unexpectedly?" Kimi asked him.

"Well, I…uh…" Germany stuttered as redness began returning on his face.

"Probably easier if you don't say it out loud, just whisper it." Kimi suggested, leaning in closer.

'_Again…no…fucking…way.'_ She thought as he whispered in her ear. _'Gotta be kidding, there is no way in HELL.'_

"You had the same dream?" Kimi questioned, keeping her voice quiet to hide the sound of disbelief.

Germany could only nod in response as his face lit up, keeping his gaze away from her as she just stood.

"I guess this is natural for a young man and woman to go through at this age…if not younger. It goes against my morals though to have sex before I'm married, and it's a moral some of my friends have broken out of curiosity." She explained.

"So, both of us are just curious?"

"I dunno, maybe. I personally don't want to pay any mind to it until marriage, but I guess it can't be helped. Everyone thinks about these things at some point whether they want to or not, we'll just have to see what happens in time."

"At least you're acting calmly about it, I can't believe myself for thinking that way." He frowned.

"Believe me Germany, you aren't the only one. The only reason I'm being calm, is that I've seen things like this before in movies…a lot of them, so I kinda got used to it."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Well I'm no specialist on romance, but I think we should just keep going steady until we come up with a solution. In the mean time, we'll just continue our sessions and keep the bond strong. How does that sound?" She suggested.

"That sounds fine, as long as the dream didn't change anything between us, I'm willing to stay with you." He answered.

"And I'm willing to stay with you, too. No matter what." She responded.

To seal the deal, Kimi and Germany embraced each other in silence. Separating, Kimi gave Germany a real smile to show her contentment, Germany grinning back in response.

"Say, I was just going to hang outside for a bit, would you like to join me?" She offered.

"Sure." He replied, taking her hand as she closed the door behind her.

**~*Breaking Out**

'_Well this has been quite a Sunday so far…' _Kimi's conscience mused sarcastically.

'_Shut up.' _Kimi retorted mentally, arguing with her own conscience to amuse herself.

'_You've had the dirtiest dream in your life, and now you're captured again…man you're a stupid bitch.'_

'_Just shut up, okay? Shut the fuck up.'_

'_Go back to bitch island, hell of a lot better than being here.'_

'_I have other things to worry about right now! I'm more worried about what they plan on doing to Italy and Romano, I don't want them getting hurt.'_

'_Fine, but I seem to be the only one you can talk to about it. And if you are interrogated, you know the drill.'_

'_Yeah, I know.'_

The bared cell was dark and musty, other than her conscience's jeering, Kimi could hear footsteps outside the door. As she sat inside of her prison cell, a wave of light washed in through the opening door while a couple shadowed figures entered the room. Kimi didn't even bother looking up, continuing to stay curled up in a ball against the hard wall.

"Yo Kimi, you awake?" America called through the bars.

"Yeah, I'm awake." She answered automatically.

"Oh good, it looked like you weren't for a second there." England said.

"Would it really make a difference if I wasn't?" Kimi asked.

"We're the ones asking the questions, and you're the one who will supply us answers." England declared.

"Okay, shoot." She shrugged.

"Don't pull the nonchalant act on us, I know when someone's playing coy." England glared.

"No, you don't." Kimi responded.

"Yes, I do."

"No, ya don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"Nope."

"Of course I do!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!" He exclaimed, pausing after realizing what he just said. "Dammit!"

Kimi scoffed, covering her mouth with her sleeve to avoid completely laughing; America himself unable to contain his own snickering.

"Shut up, America!" England hissed before returning his attention to Kimi, "You know what information we want."

"What kind of information?"

"See, you're doing it again! You know what we want to know!"

"Afraid I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't…Dammit all!"

"Gotcha~" Kimi scorned. "Anyways, just ask the freaking question and I'll decide whether or not I feel like answering it."

"C'mon Kimi, stop bustin' our balls! We just wanna know a little bit of information." America chuckled.

"Alright-alright, I'll be honest." Kimi nodded, finally raising her head up to look at them.

"Okay then, what do you know about The Axis's plans?" England questioned.

"I'm going to be frank, England, you're asking the wrong person." Kimi replied with a blank tone.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"What I mean is that I don't have information on that subject." She added.

"No matter…" England said with a low growl, "You've still got some vital information anyhow."

"Italy knows these things more than I do. What's the matter, don't like getting info when it's handed to you on a silver platter?"

"The Vargas brothers are lame, and so weird!" America pouted.

"We were looking forward to beating them violently until they broke, but they surrendered immediately." England explained.

"Shouldn't it save you the drudgery, or do you guys have nothing better to do?" She asked blandly.

"Need I remind you, that we're asking the questions here, love?" England said with a leer.

"Fine, sue me for being curious." Kimi sighed while rolling her eyes at him.

"Anyways, we know you're close to The Axis. The information we need from you, are each of their weaknesses." England stated.

"Well I'm not gonna tell ya." She proclaimed, only making England smile coldly at her.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." He chuckled darkly.

Kimi remained slouched against the wall as England unlocked the cage door, America following behind. As the British blonde approached her, she slid her left hand into the right over-sized sleeve of the sweatshirt. The echoing footsteps of their boots got closer, signaling her into defense mode. Gripping the hook of her item, Kimi slid the weapon from out of her sleeve, stunning them when they were centimeters away

"Ohhoho~ bitch, please." She cackled, standing up with her black crowbar in hand. "Another reason I adore this sweatshirt, it gives the new meaning to having a, trick up my sleeve."

"Woah, Kimi-chill out!" America shuddered, putting his hands up in defense.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to smash your heads in…not unless I have to, which I don't want to do." Kimi assured them. "All I want to do right now, is to get outta here with my friends."

"Well you won't get far," England sneered, "Russia and China are guarding the brothers, while France is making sure that Germany remains all locked up."

"Oh, I have a feeling that busting out won't be a problem~" Kimi giggled with a sly smile.

America and England looked at her with puzzled expressions, their faces turning completely stunned when a loud click was heard from behind them. Slowly with the look of utter fear on their faces, their hairs stood up when they saw Germany standing in the doorway with an AK-47 rifle in his hands. His eyes shifted over to Kimi before he gestured for her to follow him, before she obediently ran to his side.

"Bye-bye~!" Kimi waved to them as she and Germany exited the room together.

"C'mon, let's just grab Italy and Romano, and get out of here." He said.

"Got it, let's hope The Allies didn't place them in separate cells. We want to make this quick as possible before they get a chance to close off the exits."

"GERMANY, GERMANY~!" A voice cried from behind them as they hurried.

"HEY, POTATO-BASTARD, WAIT FOR US!" Another one yelled.

Both of them skidded to a halt, turning around to see Italy, Romano, and Japan coming their way.

"DON'T SHOOT!" They screamed, ducking their heads under their arms once they saw that Germany was holding a rifle.

"C'mon guys, we need to get the hell out of here!" She exclaimed.

After running through the corridors while Romano continued cursing under his breath, they finally reached the front door. The double doors had been barricaded by nailed on boards, deliberately set there to prevent escape.

"I've got this." Kimi said, taking no time in putting her crowbar to good use.

"Don't let them get away!" England's voice shouted from the grand staircase.

"Hold them off, I've almost got the boards down!" Kimi commanded to the boys.

"Yes, ma'am!" Germany grinned, before aiming the gun towards the incoming Allies.

Japan joined the fight wielding his trusty katana sword, Italy frantically waving his white flag as Romano hid behind him. While they all had been to preoccupied, China leaped up high in the air with his wok, and slammed it right down on the back of Kimi's head just when the final board broke free. She stumbled a bit, her knees bent inward towards each other as Kimi stood in shock. Recovering from the blow to her skull, Kimi gently touched the back of her head and looked to see if there was any blood, not even a drop. Her vision turned blurry before turning completely black as she limply fell to her knees, a loud ringing in her ears deafening her to all the outside noises.

'_What the hell's the matter with you?' _Her conscience barked, _'Get the fuck up and fight, dammit!'_

'_I'm trying, it hurts and I just took a knock to my psyche! If Russia had hit me with his sink pipe, it would've probably shattered the cranium.'_

'_I don't give a shit! Suck it up and go help your friends, they need back up! Move!'_

Once Kimi's conscience whipped her back to consciousness, she realized that the surroundings were moving at a rapid speed. Kimi opened her eyes to see that Italy was driving at the wheel in Germany's car, Romano in the front passenger seat while Japan and Germany sat in the back next to her. She sat up in her seat, groaning in pain when she touched the throbbing spot.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

"I think so…thanks. I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys out, are you all alright?" She responded.

"We're fine, luckily Russia wasn't there during the fight. I wonder what happened to him…" Germany answered.

'_Looks like Belarus got my text message after all.' _Kimi thought, unable to contain a small giggle and sneaky grin.

"What is it?" Germany questioned confusedly.

"Nothing, that hit must've made me a bit delirious. I think maybe I'll spend the rest of the day inside, things have gotten crazy today." She responded.

"We were beginning to get quite worried about you, Kimi-chan." Japan said in his usual blank tone, "After you collapsed, Germany carried you to the car and aided the wound since it started bleeding a bit once we left."

"Aw, thanks Germany, that was real sweet of you." She grinned, "Thanks for filling me in on what happened, Japan."

Japan simply nodded before settling in his seat, Kimi looking out the window at the passing scenery until she closed her eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this chapter went quite well! For a first Lemon, I don't think I did too badly…and I didn't blush while writing it~! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of plot lately; things have been getting complicated in the noggin for me. Don't worry; I'll get over this little rut soon enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Well, I thought this would happen…' <em>Kimi thought sullenly while staring at the bedroom ceiling, _'It's the same every other year, out of the blue I get a case of strep throat that kicks my ass.' _She sighed, her esophagus aching a little each breath she took.

To her relief, Kimi had built up the persistence to tolerate the effects of her ailment until class was dismissed on Friday. She had just returned to her apartment, avoiding going to the Cafeteria when her symptoms became even worse the longer she remained on Campus. Now Kimi lay on top of the bed in her pajama short shorts and T-shirt, a surgical mask covering the lower part of her face to prevent germs from contaminating the air.

'_Oh well, doesn't mean I'm too sick to take care of myself and enjoy the weekend.' _She shrugged before rising off of the mattress, and pulling on a bulky sweatshirt.

Her muscles ached as her body fought the chills, practically making Kimi stumble like a zombie wherever she went. Meanwhile, she kept her hands inside the baggy sleeves and her hand-sanitizer close. Kimi opened the cupboard and browsed the cans of food inside, taking out a can of soup with a content little grin. Before Kimi had a chance to get out a saucepan, a knock at the entrance instantly caught her attention. Padding over to the front door in her socks, she turned carefully opened the door, peeking out of the crack to see the visitor.

"Kimi-chan? Are you in there?" Japan greeted calmly.

"Yeah…but, I'm sick." She answered, her voice almost lowered to a raspy whisper due to the massive ach in her throat.

"Are you alright?" Germany asked, leaning a bit to try and look at her through the opening.

"Not really." Kimi responded.

"You sound terrible." Germany commented with a worried look.

"Yeah, I've got strep throat again…saw it coming since I get this every other year or so." She explained. "It's not at the contagious stage yet, but I can't be too careful."

"What is 'strep throat'?" Italy asked curiously.

"Well, I guess it's safe for you guys to come in. I'll explain it, hopefully without my voice going out."

Now fully opening the door, Kimi led Germany, Italy and Japan inside before closing the entrance. Once inside the living room, Italy sat next to Kimi on the right side of the couch, Germany on the left along with Japan.

"Strep throat sounds like a terrible illness to have, it's done quite a bit of damage on your voice." Japan noted.

"It truly is, and I don't know why it has to occur every other year. I have no clue whether it's genetic or just some condition, but when it hits, strep keeps me sick for about a week or less." She explained, coughing up a storm and choking a bit on the words.

"Ve~ so that's why you sound quieter than usual." Italy frowned concernedly at her.

"Yeah*cough*and I feel pretty darned crappy to add on." She wheezed, "I have to be cautious outside and inside, I don't wanna get anyone else sick."

"Is that why you're wearing a mask?" Germany asked.

"Mhm. Best way to prevent the germs from floating around, but just in case, I have my hand-sanitizer and keep my hands in my sleeves." She answered, revealing her hand from the long sleeve.

A chill went up all three of the Axis's spines once they saw her sharp, black painted fingernails; Germany's shudders weren't exactly out of fear though. Kimi noticed their looks and chuckled a bit, coughing spontaneously from the sudden pressure against her larynx.

"So to answer your question, Italy; Strep throat is a bacterial infection in the throat, symptoms can be mild or severe…the fact that I still attended class when I should've stayed in the apartment, means that I set myself up for severe symptoms. What strep throat does, is it makes your throat hurt a lot, just by breathing or impulsively swallowing will cause a lot of pain. Thankfully, I've been taking antibiotics my doctor proscribed to me, but I'm not showing signs of improvement from what it looks like." She continued; rushing a bit after realizing her voice was already beginning to wear out.

"Be careful, don't strain your voice." Germany suggested empathetically, running his fingers through her hair.

Kimi nodded, before rubbing her tired eyes and lightly yawning.

"You guys can stay here as long as you want, I'm just gonna go to my room." She finally said, slowly and painstakingly lifting herself up from the couch, only for her legs to give out and flop back on the cushions.

"Do you need help?" Japan offered.

"N-no, I'll be fine…" Kimi declined politely, but didn't have enough time to try and stand up again before she was lifted up bridal-style. "Germany, please put me down." She protested.

"Nein, you need to save you strength." Germany proclaimed as he walked down the shallow hallway with her in his arms.

Kimi sighed in submission, allowing him to carry her to the bedroom. When he opened the door, Germany carefully released Kimi to let her feet touch the ground, before she gave him a nod in gratitude.

"Get some rest, it'll help you get better." He assured.

"No. Every time I tried sleeping off the sickness, I always feel worse when I wake up." She argued.

"Nonsense, you need bed rest." Germany argued back, gently pushing her towards the bed.

"But it happened the last time I got sick, when I fell asleep, I felt even sicker!"

"Please, I want you to get better as soon as possible!"

"I'll just tough it out, and stay inside!"

At this point, Kimi tried maneuvering around the towering German, only to get blocked by his muscular chest. He looked down at her sternly, continuing to block her moves. Eventually she gave up and simply stood in front of him, coughing as her sore throat began to ache again. After a couple silent seconds, Kimi bolted to the left and almost caught Germany off guard. To her disappointment, her strategy didn't work and she ended up with him gripping her wrists tightly.

The two kept pushing, like two bucks fighting it out during mating season. Though Germany was strong, he had to use a much more effort against Kimi than Italy or Japan. Their focus was completely on each other and who would be victorious in the battle, until Kimi accidentally stepped on Germany's foot that made them trip over their feet and fall backwards onto the bed. They froze, recalculating to register what just happened. His face flushed when he realized he was pinning her on the mattress, the memory of the dream that occurred to them last week hitting them with realization.

"Germany, Kimi-chan, is everything alright in here?" Japan asked from the doorway.

"Ve~ what was all the noise~?" Italy asked while standing behind Japan.

All of them stared at each other, Germany's face lighting up like the siren of an ambulance while Japan's face began to flush and Italy innocently cocking his head to the side.

"Uh…um…" Japan stammered, "I'M SORRY, PLEASE, TAKE YOUR TIME!" He shrieked with a bright red face, before shutting the door.

"Okay…maybe I some bed rest will do me some good…sorry for being so stubborn, I just thought I shouldn't let this get in the way of any business that needed to be tended to." Kimi finally spoke from under him.

Germany nodded, before getting off of her. Briefly, Kimi got up from the bed to the closet, removing a blue penguin-shaped container from the shelf after hanging her sweatshirt.

"What's that?" He asked, watching her as she quickly left the room.

"It's a humidifier." She answered when she returned with a cup full of water. "I use it whenever I get sick because it helps stop my coughing, helps ease the pain in my throat and tonsils, and it keeps my sinuses clear." Kimi explained while pouring the cold water into the assembled humidifier before plugging it into a nearby outlet.

Setting the dial to max, the penguin humidifier began hissing silently as mist began pouring from the beak. Without messing up the neatly made bed, Kimi slipped herself under the black comforter with only her head sticking out. As Germany as on the edge of the bed, they quickly looked at each other, Kimi sensing his apology through his slightly guilty expression. She grinned under the surgical mask and closed her eyes, allowing her head to sink into the slightly firm memory foam pillow. Slightly grinning at Kimi, he gave her a small peck on the forehead and softly stroked her head before standing up to leave.

**A couple hours later…**

"America, please, she's resting!" She heard Japan's voice in the darkness.

"Oh c'mon, I'm just going in to see her!"

Kimi jolted, feeling a great force as if her soul had just fallen right back into her. Slowly, she opened her eyes after hearing the doorknob click. Her muscles ached, but her throat was the sorest, Kimi's temperature practically sky-rocketing even though she was shivering. As America stormed into her room with Canada timidly following behind, Kimi slowly turned her head to look at them, her eyes barely managing to stay open from the globs of sleep lingering.

"Hey Kimi, what's up?" America greeted cheerfully at her.

Kimi's throat and vocal cords hadn't improved; she could only respond to him with some sort of raspy noise.

"What was that? I couldn't hear ya!" He replied, comically leaning his head towards her level for a better listen.

"America, you dummkopf, she can't talk right now!" Germany barked defensively at him.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Canada asked with strong concern.

"Kimi's got strep throat, and as we can plainly see, she's not getting much better." Germany explained, giving her a look of guilt for forcing her to get bed rest.

"Yeah, uh…what's strep throat?" America questioned with a clueless expression.

"I'll explain it later, for now we should just leave her alone." Germany answered, sighing a little with relief once Kimi made it clear that she forgave him.

"We just wanted to know how she was doing, sorry for barging in like this, Kimi." Canada chuckled nervously.

Kimi simply nodded her head once at him in dismissal, but broke out into a coughing fit before slowly trying to rise from under the covers. Even though her legs were wobbling, she managed to reach her closet without fumbling to the carpet. The boys said nothing as she began taking out another device, a couple other peculiar looking parts, and a small box.

"What 'cha got there, Kimi?" America asked curiously.

She turned around to face them, handing Germany the grey square-shaped thing while assimilating a small hose to a plastic breathing piece and squeezed a small bottle of clear liquid into a small cup-like part.

"A nebulizer?" Germany stated aloud from the small captions on the side of the grey little machine.

He handed Kimi back the nebulizer once she finished assembling the parts, quickening her pace to plug in the machine when she practically started coughing her lungs out again. Instinctively, Kimi plugged the cord into the nearest outlet; pulled down the mask, wrapped her lips around the mouthpart of the nebulizer, and switched on the machine. A loud buzzing filled the air as Kimi took deep breaths in and out, mist leaking straight out of the opposite end of the hose with each exhale. As she breathed in more of the evaporated medicine, her lungs began to feel more open and clear. Her breathing returned to normal instead of wheezing, while the cooling mist soothed her aching throat.

Sooner or later, the liquid was completely drained from the tube. Kimi shut off and unplugged the machine, pulled up her mask, wrapped up the equipment, and put it back into her closet.

"Thank you all for waiting." Kimi finally said, her voice still sounding rather weak and trembling.

"Oh geez, Kim, you sound awful." America said; his expression slightly tinged with guilt for not having realized.

"Yeah, but that's what happens when you're hit with a case of strep." She tried laughing to herself, but hacking slightly.

"I guess you were right about not wanting to sleep." Germany mumbled.

"Don't sweat it, man, it'll help me in the long run." She replied, "I think I'm just going to tough it out and lie low until it goes away."

"If that's what you think is best." He nodded, this time not objecting to her decision.

"My dad told me that ailments start going away if you don't pay them any attention…I guess if we've got a group of people, might as well start another horror movie and game night to drive it out of my system." Kimi proclaimed as she made her way out of the room.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THE HORROR FLICKS?" America exclaimed with sudden uneasiness.

"Relax, you'll survive." She retorted dismissively. "I haven't seen **SAW **in a while, how about we start things off with the trilogy?"

"We might want to be careful about the horror movies, Italy might get scared and run off." Germany noted as they entered the living room, Italy and Japan giving them curious and slightly embarrassed looks.

"True…" Kimi nodded, "Okay, I guess we can just start things off with **The Rocky Horror Picture Show** or **Little Pet Shop of Horrors**."

"What kinds of movies are those?" Canada questioned humorously.

"Really old horror musicals that no one's supposed to take seriously, they're so terrible, they're hilarious!" She explained.

"Fine, as long as I don't have to go track Italy down at this hour, we can watch them." Germany submitted.

"Cool, I'll go grab them from the stash and set things up." Kimi grinned weakly under her mask.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the crappy ending of this chapter folks, but I did it for a good reason! Also, I apologize for this absolutely useless chapter; my head was in a rut. Now I've got a good grasp on the next plot! Coming up later~!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I decided that I might want to make a continuing sequel to this fanfic after this chapter, but to start things off and to introduce a new sort of situation; I'm transitioning to a new scene. So sit back, and enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

><p>A week and a half later once Kimi's strep throat had passed, during which the bond between her and Germany strengthened tenfold because of his daily visits to her apartment. Though neither had spoken of the awkward dream, it continued dwelling in the back of their minds, unable to be forgotten by either of them. During yet another one of Prussia, Spain and France's social gatherings, Prussia and some of the other male countries started a game of Blackjack. As usual, Germany was reluctantly sucked into the mix by his older brother, Kimi off talking with the female countries and Poland to not make Germany feel embarrassed to the fact that he was failing in the hand of cards.<p>

"DAMN IT, YOU CHEATED!" Romano cried out in protest, followed by a loud pound as he banged his fist on the table.

"C'mon, Romano, put it on~!" Spain chimed while shoving a red and gold sequin belly dancer costume in the fuming Italian's bright red face.

"You've gotta be kidding me, there's no way I'm putting that on!" Romano exclaimed, before leaping out of his seat and booking it.

"Kesese! Looks like it's just you and me, West." Prussia smirked confidently, Germany only responding with an annoyed glare.

"Seats are open, to anyone who wants to join in the action~!" France bellowed to the surrounding crowd.

"Kimi, you should play, that way you can give Germany a hand." Hungary whispered to her.

"But, I suck at card games! I suck at Blackjack!" Kimi responded sheepishly.

"Just give it a try!" Hungary urged, gently pushing her to the game table with a few empty seats next to the remaining players.

"We've got another player in the game!" Spain cheered as Hungary forced Kimi into the seat closest to Germany.

Prussia chuckled while looking at her with a sly grin as she kept her head tilted downward as France shuffled the deck, and dealt them out.

"So, fraulein, what are you planning to bet if you lose this?" Prussia smirked.

"I don't know, what are the options?" Kimi asked back blankly.

Prussia, Spain and France exchanged plotting glances, before Spain began browsing the nearby costume rack.

"Alright then, if you lose, you have to dress up in a costume, wear it for the whole party, and refer to West as your master!" Prussia stated, "No exceptions, and no covering!"

"Was zur Hölle?" Germany exclaimed loudly with his jaw dropping.

"Fine, whatever. If I concede, than will you spare Germany the embarrassment penalty even if he loses as well?" She requested.

"Ja, even though if wouldn't be as awesome as owning you two losers!" Prussia squawked.

"Deal. Now, let's get this over with." Kimi concluded in a curt tone, giving Germany no time to object.

**One game of Blackjack later…**

"A deal's a deal, I lost fair and square." Kimi shrugged with a side-ways grin as she set down her cards.

"Damn right, now the awesome me will choose your costume!" Prussia rooted victoriously.

"Yeah-yeah…" She scratched her head lazily as Prussia got up from his seat to browse the nearby costume rack.

As Germany laid his head down flat on the table, Kimi giggled on the inside and grinned at him slightly in empathy.

'_This won't be so bad, at least I have to do this with someone I actually love.' _She thought optimistically.

Her thoughts were scrambled when Prussia shoved a black Playboy bunny costume in her face, handing her the matching bunny ear headband, white cuffs, white collar and black bowtie, dark tights, and black platform pumps. She was speechless, but the expression on her face read the words, "No-fucking-way."

"You lost, now go change." Prussia commanded as Kimi took the costume and it's accessories in her arms.

"I'd better not find a Peeping Tom while I'm in the bathroom, otherwise, someone's getting decked." Kimi warned as she walked away.

When she found the bathroom, Kimi made sure to look at the type of lock the door had, chuckling once she noticed the traditional keyhole below the knob. With a sly grin spreading across her lips, she entered the bathroom, locked the door, and hung her sweatshirt over the doorknob and keyhole.

"I can't wait to hear the reaction of anyone who tries to sneak a peek." She scoffed evilly, and began changing.

While Kimi felt at ease to get into the skimpy thing, she giggled sadistically to herself once she heard the laments of some voices after they found out about her little blocking trick. After a couple seconds, Kimi turned to look at the wall mirror above the sink to put on a thin coat of clear lip-gloss, the sound of Germany's furious yelling and running footsteps outside the door made her smile knowing that he was being so protective. Quickly spiking up the back of her hair and adjusting the re-adjustable long rabbit ears on the headband, Kimi balanced herself on the high heels before strutting out of the bathroom to see Germany beating the living day-lights out of France with his foot pressed firmly on Prussia's back as he lay with his stomach to the ground.

"Looks like you beat me to the punch, Germany~" Kimi grinned smugly while looking at the three in mid-scuffle.

Germany was astonished, looking her up and down as she stood smiling.

"Ohhonhon~! It's a perfect fit, oui~?" France chirped once he was freed from Germany's death grip.

"Fits just right, I'm just not used to wearing these kind of things though." She answered, but shrugged it off when she remembered the other part of the deal. "Alright then, master, what are your orders?" She asked to him respectfully with a small smile.

"You don't have to call me master, you know." He responded nervously.

"Yes I do, I made a deal that required me to since I lost the game of Blackjack." She insisted humbly.

Germany's face lit up, feeling guilty for getting Kimi into the mess when she and Hungary noticed he was struggling. Noticing his remorseful feelings in her heart, she rested her hand gently on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'd rather dress up and call _you _master, than anyone else here." Kimi said sincerely, making him look up at her with a passionate grin.

After leaving the hallway and back to the party room, Germany and Kimi agreed to simply sit and relax together. As they conversed with each other while watching the other countries in amusement, Kimi sat comfortably on Germany's lap with her hands on his shoulders to keep steady as his hand was on her back for support.

"Hey, Germany!" An unfamiliar voice called.

"Sheisse, not this guy…" Germany grumbled as a young man with gold-ish blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in red and black with a small black beret on his head and a leather-clad hand holding a mug of beer.

"I never knew you were such a sly dog!" He remarked humorously as Germany leered at him, Kimi blinking a couple times in confusion. "So what is the name of your little 'associate'~?" The man cooed.

"This is my girlfriend, Kimi. Kimi, this is Denmark." Germany responded.

"Nice to meet you, Denmark." Kimi greeted with a small bow of her head.

"Well, Germany, I'd have to say you hit the jackpot on this one." Denmark teased, noting the costume.

Germany's face started to flush as Kimi's ears started burning, but she recollected herself when she saw four other men approaching. Two blondes, one incredibly tall with an emotionless yet stern face that gave Kimi's spine an icy chill, the other with brown eyes and a softer expression, and two similar looking men; one's hair was much lighter than others, almost of a natural bleach with indigo eyes not as glazed over and void as the other's; the other one had light blonde wheat colored hair with a small curl on the right side and an inward cross hair pin.

"Looks like you've brought the rest of the Nordics with you." Germany noted somewhat blandly.

"We didn't have a choice." Mumbled the one with the hairpin, sending a leer to Denmark as he took a heavy swig of the beer.

"Friend's will do that, they can drag you into things you really don't want to do, whether you like it or not." Kimi shook her head slowly in understanding.

"See? Germany's gal has the right idea!" Denmark cheered. "Anyways, these guys are Norway, Iceland, Sweden, and Finland!"

"My name is Kimi, it's great to meet you all." Kimi greeted politely, trying her best to keep a small smile and shake off the awkward feeling of meeting new people while dressed indecently.

"You look beautiful." Germany whispered closely in her ear, lightly stroking her hair to comfort her.

"Thank you." She whispered back while giving him a loving glance.

"I hope it's not rude to ask," Finland timidly said to Kimi, "But why are you dressed in that costume?"

"I lost a game of Blackjack to Prussia." She answered casually, "We had a deal that if I lost, I would wear this costume for the whole party and refer to Germany as my master if he spared Germany the embarrassment if he lost as well."

"You didn't have to do that, mein liebling." Germany proclaimed.

"To be honest, I had it comin'. Hungary forced me into playing, but I struck the deal, and somewhat purposefully lost…the other part is that I just plain suck at Blackjack." Kimi explained.

"You lost on purpose?" He asked, slightly surprised by this.

"Yep!" She chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because I love you~ and I didn't want you to get upset." Kimi answered while grinning.

"That's so sweet!" Finland said in awe. "Don't you agree, Sve?"

Sweden simply nodded, his expression completely unchanged.

"ATTENTION, EVERYONE! THE AWESOME ME HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Prussia bellowed, "All the men drop an item into the hat! It's time for a classic game of Seven Minutes In Heaven!"

"I don't wanna play this game." Kimi mumbled as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Germany chuckled at her childish response, but sympathized with her response.

"We…could always play a game by ourselves." He said, looking at her with a glint in his eye.

"We certainly could, but not here where we might get interrupted…maybe and empty hallway or another room." She replied playfully, "Where do you suppose we should play, master?"

"There should be a guest room somewhere upstairs, how about that?" Germany suggested, lightly tilting her head up to look at him.

"As you wish." Kimi nodded with a sly grin.

**Break.**

After sneaking away from the rest of the guests, Germany and Kimi quickly made their way upstairs to scout out for the guest room. Eventually, they came across a vacant bedroom and entered, closing the door and locking it. After turning on the lights in the room, Kimi turned around to face Germany with her back against the door.

"So…" She chirped while rocking on her heels. "In this little 'game,' do you want to go first, or should I?"

"You go first." He answered, completely unaware at the fact that his back was towards the side of the bed.

"Alright then…" She grinned mischievously before taking a couple steps forward, a couple seconds passing in locked eye contact until, "BLITZKRIEG!"

In an instant, Kimi playfully tacking Germany to the bed while their lips crashed into each other. The loud thud of their landing no doubt was probably heard by some of the other countries downstairs, but they knew no one could get it and didn't care one bit. Their main focus was on the war going on between their tongues, Kimi having the upper hand because of her "ambush" and managing to take him by surprise. But Germany refused to lose this battle, shifting his weight to flip Kimi over so he was pinning her down. In reaction to the euphoria, she broke away and began to giggle, that is until he cupped her jaw and pulled her back for more kisses.

As Kimi angled her head to make the kiss become sensual and Germany's hands slowly slid down to her hips, the dream reoccurred to both of them. The realization of this stopped them right in their tracks; Kimi's ears burning red like fire while Germany's face did the same.

"Uh-um…" Germany stuttered, noticing the uncomfortable atmosphere that just began to ghost between them.

"Think we should stop?" Kimi asked in the same amount of awkwardness.

"J-ja, for now." He answered before helping her off of the bed.

"Yeah, maybe we should just wait until we settle the current matter at hand, eh?"

He nodded, turning his head to look at her before looking away.

"What? What's wrong, master?" Kimi asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing, let's just go back downstairs." Germany responded before walking to the door, looking back at Kimi to see her standing with her head tilted down in hesitant guilt.

'_Was it something I did?' _She thought.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He said reassuringly, almost as if he had read her mind.

She glanced up at him nervously like a little puppy, Germany tilting her head to look him in the eye before kissing her forehead and lightly ruffling her hair. Kimi couldn't help but smile, giving him an embracive hug in response. Though he was slightly surprised, Germany returned the hug anyways. Back downstairs, the party began getting crazier once most of the more hyperactive countries were buzzed out of their minds and were running amuck everywhere in Spain's house.

"Hey, England! *hic* CATCH!" America slurred, throwing a bottle of liquor towards the drunk Brit.

"I've *hic* got it~!" England gurgled, his blurry vision making him miss the airborne booze.

Right on cue as Kimi and Germany entered the calamity, Kimi turned her head merely seconds before the bottle shattered loudly on the same spot China previously hit her with his wok.

"Kimi! Are you okay?" Germany cried out in shock, catching her as she tumbled from the impact.

"Yowch, that freaking hurt…but I think I'll be okay." Kimi hissed, gingerly placing a hand on the injury and looking at the palm. "What the hell was that?" She winced, realizing that the blow to her head had begun to bleed.

"A bottle hit you, are you sure you'll be alright?" He responded with concern as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we should probably find somewhere to sit down though." She suggested, stumbling on her high heels as she wobbled over to an empty couch.

"Wait there, I'll go an find something to stop the bleeding." Germany commanded, rushing to go find Spain.

"Of all the places I could get hit, it always has to be my head." Kimi mumbled to herself once she flopped on the couch. "First my scalp had to practically get skinned by a bunk bed, then the wall clock that dropped onto my head, China hitting me with a freaking wok, and now this."

While Kimi kept thinking out loud, a few streaks of blood raced down her face and dripped on the back of her hands. Despite noticing the amount of blood beginning to fall, she remained seated with her head tilted down so no one would see her face. Sooner or later, Germany returned with a damp washcloth, gauze pad, and bandages, followed by a rather distraught Italy, and a fussing Hungary and Ukraine.

"Ve~ Kimi, are you okay?" Italy whimpered.

"…I don't know how to answer that anymore, I'm bleeding and my head's throbbing, but I can't feel anything…" She responded, her tone slightly distant as she looked up at them.

"I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not!" Ukraine whined in a bit of panic at the sight of Kimi's bloody face.

"From the looks of it, the wound is going through the inflammation stage right now." Hungary explained calmly, "We need to get that injury healed quickly."

"Right." Germany nodded using the cloth to wipe off the blood and clean the wound on her head.

When he began using saline to disinfect the tissue and poured it on the gauze, Kimi bit her lip and tried keeping a straight face as the burning immense burning sensation made her tense up. Removing the headband, Germany began wrapping the bandages around her head, Hungary assisting him by keeping the gauze firmly in place right against the back of her skull. Finally managing to tolerate the pain, the injury was properly dressed, but the throbbing was still present.

"Better?" Germany asked to Kimi as he finished wiping of the left over blood.

"A little, thank you. I'm sorry I made you all worry about me." Kimi responded.

"Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault that the bottle nearly gave you a concussion." Hungary said.

"I guess…" She added hesitantly.

"I shall cut America, da?" Belarus offered, surprised them at her sudden appearance with a knife in her hand.

"I appreciate your offer, but I know a way to get back at him for this little incident." She replied.

"What are you going to do?" Ukraine asked curiously.

"I'm going to scare the living day lights outta him…it's about time I started watching some more scary movies and games again, and I mean the seriously hardcore stuff." Kimi explained with a dark giggle.

"You and your horror, I swear how do you watch and play all of that?" Germany chuckled slightly.

"When my psychologists and therapists couldn't help me, I took matters into my own hands." She replied proudly.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right then everyone, the story will continue in the next book. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought of this first part of my first Hetalia fanfic. Bye-bye~!**


End file.
